The rising of the shield hero: Story of Yin and Yang
by Nightmarcher808
Summary: Along with the four legendary heroes, there were two more figures. Both destined to one day fight one another to determine the fate of the world. Follow the Divine Paladin and the Beggar as they fight alongside the wronged shield hero. In time will the shield hero stop them from their destiny or allow them to do as destiny wishes? Rated M for foul language, gore, and smut later on.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The Records of the four Cardinal Weapons. The waves of the Apocalyptic Catastrophe. To save the world from the ever coming darkness, four heroes were summoned from another world. Each of these four heroes wielded a characteristic weapon; a sword, a spear, a bow, or a shield. Little do they know there is a second story that stood way before the four heroes came to being, the balance of light and dark, happiness and sadness...life and death. Two forces that are locked in eternal combat between order and chaos.

During the battle of the first wave with the new legendary heroes taking part, the shield hero chooses to protect a town that was unable to completely evacuate rather than join the other heroes in fighting the boss. More monsters began to appear around the town to kill those within it, even though a small company of soldiers from the kingdom was assisting the shield hero, they were running low on energy. Even the shield heroes only party member was beginning to show fatigue with every monster she killed. Everyone gathered in a circle with the civilians in the very center of the circle.

'Is this how it ends?' The shield hero thought to himself while gritting his teeth.

The sound of shouting echoed throughout the town even over the screaming of the surviving villagers as monsters were being cut down behind their ranks. Eventually, a large male that stood at a towering seven feet tall was revealed cutting down row upon row of enemies with each swing of his great sword. As some of the monsters began to turn their attention to the new arrival, the shield hero and the knights did not hesitate to begin their own counter. With newfound hope, the shield hero and his party member, as well as the knights, all charged outward to continue their battle against the monsters.

In mere minutes the wave had finally ended before the knights gathered around the other male. Seeing them gather, the shield hero narrowed his eyes and made his way to the group watching as they dispersed revealing a paladin clad in heavy white armor and had a great sword in his right hand while it laid on his right shoulder.

"Who are you?" The shield hero asked with narrowed eyes.

This made one of the knights about to speak but was stopped by the paladin who only shook his head before looking to the shield hero and taking a step toward him. The shield heroes party member quickly moved in front of him with her hand on the handle of her sword and narrowed eyes. His eyes looked to the female party member and tilted his head eyeing her up and down. She had pale skin with her eyes being a soft brown, her body was slim, and chestnut colored hair that stretched from her head down to the upper part of her back with raccoon ears on top her head revealing she was a demi-human. Seeing this, the paladin sighed and brought his sword up and quickly stabbed the ground with it before releasing his hold on the great sword to raise his hands up in surrender.

"I mean no harm." The paladin spoke before bringing his hand to his helmet and removing it to reveal his face.

The paladin had sky blue eyes and a combed back blonde hair with pale skin. He had a soft gentle smile on his face but with a hint of nervousness. She looked him over for a few seconds before nodding and moving aside but still kept her hand on the handle of her sword. A sigh escaped the paladin's lips but nodded in understanding at her cautious side seeing he was still seven feet tall and even more so heavily armored. Even if he did not have a weapon, he could easily use his armor he wore as a blunt weapon easily. With a soft chuckle, he was relieved at the sign of some peace before looking behind the shield hero and nudging his head as if wanting the shield hero to look behind him.

'What is he...' The shield hero thought before turning his head slightly to look over his shoulder.

The shield heroes' eyes widened in sheer shock as he saw the edge of a sword inches from his neck. Looking from the blade to the one holding it, he saw a toned male wearing ragged long pants and t-shirt as if he was a beggar. With a sigh of relief escaping the male's lips, he tossed the sword aside and walked past the shield hero to make his way over to the paladin's side. Seeing the beggar, the female girl looked at him and was about to pull her sword out of its sheath but was stopped by the shield hero himself who placed his hand on her shoulder and shook his head. She looked to the shield hero before looking at the ground and nodding her head only to look back at the beggar to keep a close eye on him now.

"My name is Yin Todoroki...the traveling paladin...but others call me the Divine Paladin. It is nice to finally meet you shield hero." Yin introduced himself before bowing his head in respect.

With the other male now in front of him, he was able to see him more properly and without needing to look over his shoulder to see him. He stood at a simple five feet four inches tall with tanned skin and a toned body. His eyes were dark brown while his hair was a messy black before looking down to his feet to see he was barefoot. Looking back up to his face, the other just yawned and stood beside the paladin known as Yin.

"Names Yang Maeda, also known as the Beggar all over the place. Nice to see some smart people around here. If your party member attacked Yin...you would be dead on the ground. Not that she would be able to kill Yin without his sword anyway." Yang spoke scratching his belly.

" How did I not hear you, Yang?" Raphtalia asked glaring at Yang.

"Looks are very deceiving. With such clothes, one would still expect to hear something. Like the flapping of my clothes in the wind. Hard to do so when there is no wind." Yang pointed out as he raised his left hand causing Raphtalia to do the same noticing that there was, in fact, no wind.

"...how did I not notice?" Raphtalia spoke looking back at Yang who slowly dropped his left hand to his side.

"You're a good warrior miss but you still have much to learn," Yang said with a soft smirk.

"Are you offering to teach me?" Raphtalia asked narrowing her eyes.

"Only if time permits it," Yang replied with narrowed eyes.

Yin only chuckled softly at the atmosphere that was growing before he raised his hand up and slapped the back of Yang's head causing him to fall forward and slam face first into the ground. A soft muffled sound came from Yang's lips but was too muffled from his face being in the ground before he eventually pushed himself off the ground and back up to his feet sighing. Yang looked up at Yin before looking down at his clothes to begin dusting the front of his shirt and pants mumbling softly under his breath.

"With our names given, may we ask your names?" Yin asked with a smile as he brought his attention back to the shield hero and his female warrior.

"You should already know the rumors as well as my name." The shield hero spoke now glaring at Yin.

"I am not one to follow rumors. Take Yang, for example, he looks like a Beggar but I can promise you, he is far from it. If it weren't for him, I would not be here today." Yin spoke with a smile while turning his head to look at Yang.

"Humble as always...but he ain't lying. Don't know how many times I saved his sorry ass from getting killed or tricked." Yang said with a smirk while placing his hands behind his head.

"...Naofumi Iwantani...the shield Hero." He introduced himself briefly.

"My name is Raphtalia, the sword of Naofumi-sama." She introduced with a cautious glance at Yang.

Yang looked at both the shield Hero then toward the female warrior as he took in their detail into account. Not only was he looking them over but he was also bringing out the rumors he had heard of about the shield hero which made it impossible for him to actually get people to join his party. With a curious look on Yang's face, he walked over to Raphtalia with his hands behind his back while looking deep into her eyes. Stopping a meter away from Raphtalia, he stood there looking into her eyes as if trying to find an answer to his question in his mind.

"Tell me, girl, are you his slave?" Yang asked making Yin and Naofumi widen their eyes.

Raphtalia only narrowed her eyes before nodding her head.

"I am." She answered.

"Are you loyal to him? Not as a slave but as a party member? If you were not his slave, would you still follow him?" Yang asked with his eyes giving off a faint black glow.

"Yes. I would fight by his side even if he freed me from being a slave." Raphtalia answered making Naofumi blink at this while Yin smiled.

"Alright, you aren't lying," Yang spoke smiling faintly before walking back over to Yin. "Even if you have a seal on you, I would still be able to tell if you are lying or not and what you just said was the full honest truth."

"I apologize for my brother. He is very blunt and also pretty stubborn. Whatever is on his mind, he is not afraid to say it." Yin spoke bowing his head to the shield hero while closing his eyes.

"Since you asked first, are you Yin's slave? I noticed many royals have slaves to do their bidding." Naofumi asked looking at Yin.

This question immediately caught Yang's attention and was about to answer before Yin raised his hand and placed it on top his head before ruffling it softly. Yang swatted Yin's hand away earning a soft laugh from him before Yin turned his attention to Naofumi with a smile as if asked this question many times.

"He is not my slave, although he dresses like one, he is far from one. Yang is my sworn brother. For many years we fought by one another and shared both the good fortunes of our journeys as well as the bad. No matter what people think or say about Yang, I treat him as my equal...even though I am much taller than him." Yin said with a soft laugh as Yang slowly looked up at Yin with a raised brow.

"... Yin...I will lay your ass out...right here...right now..." Yang warned with narrowed eyes now.

This only made Yin laugh louder before calming down and looking at Naofumi. Sighing at his brother's joke, he looked over his shoulder at the knights gathering together to see a few heads were missing. His eyes turned to the battlefield to see there were no bodies of any knights on the ground, it could have been torn apart but there was no hint of armor anywhere either. With an annoyed grunt, he nudged Yin to get his attention who looked at Yang.

"Yin, go check on the knights. Last we checked there were three more of them." Yang spoke softly making Yin turn his attention to the knights.

He began to do a head count before seeing that his brother was right. Seeing this, Yin made his way to the captain who gathered the knights to begin asking some questions. During that time, the villagers had bowed their heads in thanks before going to either give their offering to loved ones that couldn't make it or join their loved ones and hold them. While everyone was distracted, Yang made his way to Naofumi and stopped mere inches as well.

"Did you do as the rumors said you did? Did you try to rape her?" Yang asked as his eyes gave off faint white energy.

"No. I did not." Naofumi whispered with rage in his eyes.

A soft chuckle escaped Yang's lips before backing away with a smile.

"I knew it. That rumor is a big fat lie." Yang whispered making Naofumi widen his eyes in shock.

"You believe me?" Naofumi asked making Yang only chuckle and nod his head.

"I know of only one skill known as the eyes of truth. I can see when someone is lying. Kind of like...hmmm what's a good example." Yang spoke closing his eyes and tapping his forehead as if trying to find a good example.

"The time when a royal wished to hire me for the greater good," Yin spoke causing Yang to laugh and snapped his fingers.

"Yeah, that one. When someone lies in my sight, they emit black energy." Yang explained with an annoyed groan. "So, what'd the captain say?"

"Their captain ran off to help the other heroes fight the boss of this wave." Yang answered looking down at Yin.

"Pfft, I doubt he did so to help. Coward." Yang whispered before turning back to look at Naofumi.

"How do I know you're not lying?" Naofumi asked standing up straight looking into Yang's eyes.

"You don't," Yang answered bluntly making Yin sigh and shake his head.

"If there is one thing, he hates more than liars...it's hypocrites. I can promise you Naofumi-san, he is no hypocrite...as for me, I swear to you upon my family's heirloom, I will never lie to you or your party member." Yin promised before taking his greatsword with one hand and pulling it out of the ground and raising it into the sky. "With that said and done...I wish to ask this of you shield hero Naofumi..." Yin started before kneeling to the ground and sword laid on the floor flat.

"Yeah, can we join your party?" Yang finished as he walked beside Yin with his hands behind his head.

This question from his brother alone made Yin look at Yang with the look of sheer surprise on his face. Naofumi was also surprised at this before crossing his arms over his chest and tilting his head slightly. His trust was broken too many times to easily let others join his party. Trust was no longer given freely to anyone he did not know or been with very long.

"Why would you want to join my party?" Naofumi asked with a hint of hate in his tone.

"Your no liar and you were wronged...just like me. You are not a bad person and unlike the other so-called heroes...you are the only one to do your job as your supposed to. Protect the weak." Yang answered while bringing his arms to his side.

"I did not save them because I wanted to," Naofumi spoke gripping his hands into fists.

Yang stood there for a second before smirking.

"Your lying. On the outside, you look mean and cold but within...tell me that there is no good in there." Yang challenged with a smirk.

Naofumi looked at Yang before closing his eyes and sighing.

"So be it. You will both be in my party but be warned. Once you do, you will be fighting against the world and possibly the other heroes." Naofumi warned while opening his eyes slightly.

"Pfft, we already are. Excluding the bit about the other heroes. So, it shouldn't be any different." Yang said before laughing and walking off.

"Where are you going?" Raphtalia asked before Yin rejoined the group while watching Yang walk toward the back of a house.

"He's going to get his stuff. What a turn of events though. Today is filled with so many surprises." Yin spoke gaining the attention of Naofumi and Raphtalia.

"Why do you say that?" Raphtalia asked tilting her head slightly.

"Because..." Yin started before looking at Naofumi with a bright smile. "Throughout the six years we worked together doing jobs...not once has he ever asked anyone to join them without a contract."

Naofumi looked at Yin for a few seconds before looking to where Yang walked off to.

"Six years...how did you two meet?" Naofumi asked keeping his eyes locked where Yang went to.

"At the age of five, I started my training as a knight. One time I wandered off into the woods hoping to prove to my father I could do more than train with a stick. Then suddenly I was jumped by a group of bandits. There were only three of them but that was all it took to take me down." Yin started before sighing heavily.

'At such a young age?' Naofumi thought as he listened.

"They were going to sell me to rival families or even to slavery for some gold but was stopped...all thanks to Yang. At that time, he had no name. He was only a Beggar. One strong and fast enough to take out the three bandits by himself unarmed. I will not lie, he was pretty banged up after he took down the bandits but still." Yin said with a smile.

"And since then you two were inseparable?" Naofumi asked as if predicting the end.

"Yes, we trained together, ate together, and played together. We were brothers even if we did not have the same parents. It was as if we adopted him. At first father and mother did not even want him near me but after what I told them, father tested Yang himself in private" Yin said with a chuckle.

"Private? What did they do?" Raphtalia asked finally beginning to ease up.

Yang returned to the group holding what seemed to be a single dirty hold guard less katana. The sheath was made of pure black steel while the handle was wrapped in white bandages. Its handle was locked in place with the sheath as metal was poured on the two to prevent it from being released.

"Till today I myself do not know but whatever it was...lasted mere minutes for my father and mother to change their minds about Yang. All father told me was that he was welcomed into the house and that was that. He was treated as an equal...not only that but he would help out around the house as well and even made training a little more bearable." Yin answered while bringing his left hand up and scratched the top of his head before looking at Yang who only chuckled.

"There were no issues at all? Not even with other families?" Raphtalia asked a little taken back by this fact.

"Well there were one or two incidents that made a knight spar against Yang...every time he fought against someone else, he would not only win but make an example out of them, to show them not to mess with him. Even though he never dressed properly for training. He would always wear ragged clothes over that of our royal attire or gear. Not once have I seen him wear anything than ragged clothing but my father and mother did not mind." Yin said with a nervous chuckle while looking away.

"What? I didn't kill them. I think...now that I remember, I am sure that I did send a few of them to be treated heavily." Yang added crossing his arms and closing his eyes to think.

"Well you did not kill them but you made it clear that you would only train me and only me. Heck, there was that one time five knights fought you with real swords while you were given a wooden sword. You beat all five of them almost to death...if it was not for father stopping you." Yin said looking down at Yang who opened his eyes and sighed.

"They intended to kill me and almost succeeded. How else am I supposed to respond? Not kill them?" Yang asked looking at Yin with a raised brow.

"...you are not in the wrong brother, I was only saying. You were after all badly injured with cut marks all on your back and chest. If it was not for father...you yourself would be dead. He got his best healer to heal your wounds shut and let you rest for a few days before he trained us personally." Yang replied with a smile.

"Fair enough. If I did not stop, I would have died." Yang admitted while looking forward.

"After that day, father made it known that Yang is treated as if he was his son and shown the same respect as if talking to me. Usually, kids with such power would abuse it...but Yang...did no such thing. He acted the same and treated everyone as equals, because of that everyone treated him like a royal...even other families that came to visit." Yin continued making Raphtalia look to Yang.

"Yup, and in time the knights would ask to be trained by me personally. I declined it all the time because that is just too much work. Following is much easier than teaching." Yang said with a chuckle.

"Sure, there would be some misunderstanding here and there but it was all sorted out in mere seconds by father," Yin added while sighing.

"Yeah, that was pretty annoying...I miss those days." Yang added with a sigh as well.

"None the less when we were both ready to go to war, we went off to with our father…a war which the king himself asked us, the Todoroki family to take part in. Of course, we answered and set out to war. One that would set us on the path we both walk today." Yin spoke in a soft tone when it came to the last sentence.

"What happened?" Naofumi asked with cold eyes.

"It took only three days to reach our destination and by the time we got there we were met with a large army, there the war began. The war however lasted only six months before it ended. Neither army won because both armies were wiped out at the exact same time. I and Yin were the only ones to survive each with our own way. My means were my own but Yin's was his father." Yang said rubbing the back of his head.

"What do you mean you both survived in your own way?" Naofumi asked with a raised brow.

"Yin was saved by an ancient blood spell that sacrifices the caster's soul to create an almost unbreakable barrier. I protected myself by using a forbidden technique of my own. A very powerful sword style that created a cocoon of swords to protect me. It cost me almost every sword I have collected thus far. This sword is the last of my collection." Yang answered crossing his arms over his chest sighing.

"Collection? How many swords did you own in your collection before the war?" Raphtalia asked as a sweat drop rolled down the side of her forehead.

"...well due to the training as well as small missions we were tasked with...about a thousand swords. Each having its own enchantment. Some minor while others were major" Yang answered while looking up at the sky with a smile

"What is this one's...enchantment?" Naofumi asked looking at the sheathed sword.

"In time maybe you'll find out Naofumi. Until then, you will have to wait and find out." Yang said with a hopeful smile while looking at Naofumi.

"We are getting off topic. What happened next?" Naofumi asked with an annoyed look.

"Right well, when the meteor shower finally died down, Yin was left in terrible condition. Not only was he closer to the devastating spell but his father's spell only protected Yin from the brunt of the attack. The barrier shattered in mere seconds before he had to take on the remaining damage from the meteor shower. I was further away but...well you heard what my cost was." Yang continued after clearing his throat.

"Yes, we did, how were you able to save Yin at his condition?" Naofumi asked.

"...I treated him to the best of my ability before bandaging his body. I had no shortage on rags to use as bandages to wrap up Yang's body. It took some time but I did it...once he was bandaged properly, I carried him all the way back to our home to get proper treatment." Yang spoke as Yin slowly looked to the ground making Yang look to his brother and place his hand on his arm.

"What happened?" Raphtalia asked looking at how Yang's attitude suddenly changed.

"By the time we got back to our home, we found that it had been raided by a band of bandits numbering to fifty of them...I slaughtered every last one all except their leader so we can get some answers." Yang spoke looking at Naofumi while Raphtalia covered her mouth. "Those who stayed behind were all killed by bandits...but there was something I did not find in that mess hip of bodies. Wanna know what it was?"

Yang's voice was filled with rage as he closed his eyes and gripped his hands into fists.

"There were no corpses of guards...anywhere. The king promised he would protect our home while we fought his war but what I heard next was what threw me off the top." Yang spoke opening his eyes slightly showing eyes filled with bloodlust.

Yin brought his hand up and placed it on Yang's shoulder to calm him down. Yang looked at Yin's hand before nodding his head and looking at the ground.

"From what the leader told us...he and his band watched the imperial guards retreat from the manor and back to the kingdom days after the news of the meteor shower attack. Once they watched the last guard leave, they waited five days before attacking the manor. All that was left were slaves and women...the men were killed almost instantly and the women... they were raped before finally being killed." Yin answered with his gaze locked on the ground.

"What did you do with the leader of the bandits?" Naofumi continued to ask his questions in which Raphtalia narrowed her eyes at her master.

"I did as I promised him before he answered our questions...to be set free," Yang answered opening his eyes slightly now.

"You killed him?" Naofumi asked with narrowed eyes.

"Yes. But given what he and his men did he was killed swiftly. That is what I asked Yang when he did as we asked." Yin spoke looking at Yang who shook his head.

"After the leader was executed, we went into the manor and began to treat Yin's wounds better. As soon as that was done, the following days were spent finding all the bodies of the slaves and his family to give them a proper burial. Such a thing took days to do...with me doing most of the work." Yang spoke closing his eyes.

"When we finished burying our family at the manor, we stayed and rested to regain our strength as well as waiting for my wounds to heal...something that took mere weeks before I was strong enough to move on my own without too much trouble." Yin continued looking at Naofumi. "Once I was strong and healed enough...we journeyed back to the battlefield to gather our family members to return to the manor to bury them with our other family members."

"Took like…five days total. When that was done, we both mourned our families passing before we scavenged the grounds for anything useful, we would need for our journey to the capital. What I found was a note from our mother…it was meant for Yin so I brought it to him and he read it out." Yang said closing his eyes.

"It read: If you are reading this than I am dead. The king commanded all his guards to return to the capital and prepare defenses in case another meteor shower was to fall toward the kingdom. Behind the fireplace stands the vault to the family. Our family's heirloom, the blade, and armor of Exodus." Yin said.

"Armor and blade of Exodus...what can they do?" Naofumi asked looking over his shoulder at Yin.

"I am not sure what either of them can do but from what my mother's stories, she told us when we were kids, my great grandfather wore this armor when fighting a horde of undead. None dared touch him for his armor would burn any who came into contact with him to ash. With his blade, he engulfed his sword in holy fire before turning the undead army to ash." Yin said with a smile as if remembering the story by heart.

"Mother sure knew how to tell us a story. No matter how many times she tells us, it was always pleasing to hear." Yang said with a sigh.

"That reminds me...the whole town was surrounded by undead soldiers as well as those larger ones. Yang, are you the one that wiped them out? I mean it could have been Yin but he was pushing through them to help us out." Raphtalia asked looking at Yang.

"Sure did. Took a bit of work but I cut down their numbers pretty fast. They may have numbers but they lack quality." Yang admitted with a brief chuckle.

"Would you be willing to train me?" Raphtalia asked still looking at Yang.

"As I said before. Only if time permits it." Yang answered with a smile earning a smile from Raphtalia as well before she turned her attention forward.

"Are you going to really train her?" Yin asked in a soft voice.

"...maybe. She shows promise...plus it means I don't have to work as hard if she can hold her own." Yang replied making Yin chuckle and straighten up while looking at Raphtalia then Naofumi. "They really are lucky to have you."

"I think we are the lucky ones brother. We have someone we can serve without the fear of being betrayed..." Yang replied looking forward.

"I trust your judgment brother," Yin assured softly nudging Yang's side as they continued their journey back to the kingdom.

-Kingdom of Melromarc: Banquet of Heroes-

Naofumi would be sitting next to a window overlooking the kingdom with no food or drinks in hand. Yang had already wandered off to stuff his face while Yin was talking with a few royals on a good job in protecting the town that was right by the wave. Raphtalia had collected some food before returning to Naofumi bent on trying to feed him some food. Suddenly, a gasp filled the room catching both Yin and Yang's attention.

Yang was the first one to return to make his way back to Naofumi's side to find the spear hero had challenged him. As soon as Naofumi was going to leave, he was stopped by castle knights as well as the king himself who walked forward revealing himself standing on a balcony overlooking the banquet.

"I heard what had happened. A hero, using a demi-human as his slave? It seems you truly are rotten to the core." The king spoke while the princess smirked. "I order you to accept this challenge."

"Wooo. What?" Yang asked looking at the king who slowly turned his attention to Yang with narrowed eyes.

"How did a beggar get into this castle. Guards, throw him out." The King ordered before Yin stood by Yang glaring at the king.

"You do not remember us?" Yin asked making the king look at the larger male and smiled before clapping his hands together.

"Yin Todoroki. It has been a long time. Why haven't you returned to the kingdom when if you were still alive?" The King asked with a wide smile earning a gasp from the crowd as they looked at Yin.

"Because I and my brother were burying our dead. My father and uncles as well as my cousins..." Yin spoke gripping his hands into fists.

"I am sorry to hear that..." The King began before Yang began to laugh gaining the King's attention. "What's so funny?"

"You are! You say you're sorry to hear that our father, uncle, and cousins are all dead but you are the one who was also responsible for the death of our mother and sisters. Our manor was supposed to be protected by your men while ours went off to a war you set us out too." Yang shouted making the crowd look at one another gossiping to one another before some looked to the king.

"Lies. What would a beggar know of the fate of the Todoroki family?" The king asked glaring at Yang who only chuckled while closing his eyes.

"Because I am the adopted son of Tadakatsu Todoroki," Yang announced making the people widen their eyes at this.

"We met only once but that was more than enough to know who my father was serving. At first, we thought it would be an everlasting peace between the Melromarc family and the Todoroki family but that all ended no more than a half a year when you went back on your word in protecting the Todoroki Estate." Yin spoke this time making the King narrow his eyes.

"Can't say anything now, can you? Todoroki's are forbidden to lie. Lying would mean slow death to the family member. Not only that but he also wears the Todoroki heirloom, the armor of Exodus. This is more than enough proof that he is the one and only true son and last bloodline of the Todoroki family." Yang shouted standing in front of Yin.

"He is indeed the son of Tadakatsu Todoroki...all I can say is my actions are justified. When I heard news of both armies being wiped out, I did pull my men guards back but that was to ensure that our kingdom would be safe if such an attack was directed to the capital." The king spoke making Yang grit his teeth.

"The funny thing is you are telling the truth," Yang spoke gripping his hands into fists.

"The Todoroki family is still under contract to serve the Melromarc family in our time of need." The king spoke looking at Yin.

"Not anymore," Yin spoke crossing his arms over his chest. "If you were to break your agreement in protecting the Todoroki estate, we would no longer serve under you," Yin spoke before looking at Naofumi. "I now serve under Naofumi-sama as my leader."

This news caused the king to glare at Naofumi even more before looking at the spear hero. A smirk grew over his lips before looking back at Naofumi.

"I order you to disband your party now shield hero." The King commanded.

"Stupid old man," Yang said cracking his neck.

"I demand a battle of contract!" Yin shouted while uncrossing his arms catching the King's attention.

"What are you putting up Yin Todoroki?" The king asked with a smile.

"Everything I have...if the spear hero can defeat Yang Maeda, not only will Raphtalia be freed but I will also serve under you and create a new contract...one that is perpetuity," Yin answered making the King widen his eyes at this before looking over to his daughter who chuckled and nodded her head.

"Very well. The Spear Hero will do battle against the beggar." The King announced causing the crowd to shout.

"Do you not want to hear what happens if Yang win's?" Yin asked watching as the King smirked and walked off with his daughter joining them.

"What the hell are you doing?" Yang asked shoving Yin who turned and looked at his brother.

"Giving us a fighting chance. Win this for us brother." Yin said with a hopeful smile.

"Against a hero? You don't think I will lose?" Yang asked filling doubt in the back of his mind.

"I know you brother...you slack off and go easy whenever you get the chance...but now I need you to go all out. Show them you have a second title...one father himself gave you." Yin said softly nudging his brother before walking off as well.

Yang watched Yin walk off before the spear hero walked over to stand in front of Yang. His eyes were unimpressed but even more so pissed that he had to fight someone other than Naofumi.

"Try not to take this personal...beggar. You just joined the wrong side." The spear hero said closing his eyes and began to walk off as well toward the arena.

"You are the one who is on the wrong side. Stupid kid." Yang spoke looking at Naofumi and Raphtalia who walked up to him next.

"Why?" Naofumi asked looking at the ground.

"Ah. Keep your head up Naofumi-san. We got your back...even though this is not what I expected...after this battle...you better bet that I am going to eat my fill." Yang said softly punching Naofumi's chest before walking off to the arena as well.

Looking at the seal, Yang raised his sword into the sky before slamming it upon the surface of a metal rail shattering the seal before taking hold of the handle.

"I really did not want to use this too soon but with my brother's freedom at stake, it seems I cannot hold anything back," Yang told himself before walking out into the arena seeing the spear hero standing in the center with the spear in hand.

"Are you ready beggar?" The spear hero asked with a smile.

"You really are a sheep. Following that girl on a whim without getting knowledge of your own." Yang said shaking his head while raising his sheathed katana into the air before stabbing it into the ground.

"Women never lie. They are the purest things in this world." He spoke making Yang groan and shake his head.

"Whatever. My name is Yang Maeda, beggar of the lost arts." Yang spoke taking hold of the handle with his left hand in a reverse grip.

"I am Motoyasu Kitamura, spear hero, and savior of all women," Motoyasu spoke with a smirk.

"I am going to warn you only once pretty boy. If you let your guard down for even a second against me...the next thing you will see is the ground." Yang warned before closing his eyes.

"Begin." The king announced.

Once the king gave the signal to begin, Motoyasu took no time in blitzing toward Yang's direction with his spear aiming at Yang's chest.

"Release," Yang whispered before pulling the katana from its sheath.

As soon as the katana left its sheath, ninety-nine katanas shot out of the sheath and landed in random areas in the area. Some even got close to impaling the spear hero forcing him to jump back and even deflect any remaining katanas. Once the katanas stopped coming out of the sheath, Yang held the first katana in his left hand while slowly opening his eyes. As his eyes opened, Motoyasu could not help but shiver in fear with the hair on the back of his neck standing on end now. Yang's eyes were bloodshot and filled with blood lust while raising the katana and aimed it at Motoyasu.

"Come. Join me in the dance of a hundred blades." Yang said with a soft smile.

"Chaos Spear!" Motoyasu shouted before firing hundreds of energy Spears at Yang.

Yang only smirked before grabbing a second katana in his right hand followed by hitting any katanas around him. As the katanas were hit into the air, he quickly slashed sideways hitting the katanas handles and forcing them to spin blocking most of the energy Spears. Some of the Spears got through and pierced his legs while others pierced his arms. When the energy Spears came to a stop, Motoyasu jumped forward to see a small puddle of blood but no Yang. A shadow passed over him forcing Motoyasu to look over his shoulder to see Yang had jumped over his view.

"MOTOYASU-SAMA IN FRONT OF YOU!" The princess shouted.

Motoyasu looked forward seeing a katana flying straight toward his gut. Quickly spinning his spear, he was able to barely deflect the katana before turning around and seeing another blade flying toward his face. Gritting his teeth, Motoyasu moved his head before raising his spear to prepare another skill but grunted in pain as he looked down to see a katana had impaled his left foot to the ground. He let out a painful scream as he looked forward seeing Yang jumped into the air holding four katanas, one in each hand and one in each foot.

"Fire spear!" Motoyasu shouted before thrusting his spear directly at Yang.

Yang chuckled before spinning forward like a saw. The four blades cut through the flames forcing Motoyasu to pull the sword out of his foot and jump back away from where Yang crashed down. Dust was kicked up from the impact blocking the crowd's view as well as Motoyasu's he used his left hand to protect his eyes from flying debris. Motoyasu took a step back before five katana flew in his direction forcing him to take defensive actions again and deflect the katana's one after another.

"Tears of the iron maiden," Yang spoke standing in the center of the arena that was now completely empty of katana aside from the five he threw earlier.

As he looked up, he saw that Yang had taken the time he was distracted to launch the other blades on the field into the air. Not only was the katana's raining from the sky but it was more focused. Ninety-nine five swords flew directly at Motoyasu like a swarm of Raven's diving in to feed on a dead corpse. Motoyasu spun his spear and deflected every single Katana but lost sight of Yang. Even with all the katana's flying at him, he was able to succeed in protecting himself until he looked back at where Yang was.

"Where are you?!" Motoyasu shouted looking around before looking up again seeing nothing.

"Crucifixion," Yang whispered from behind Motoyasu.

Quickly turning around, he found a single Katana stabbed into the ground before looking to his left and right to see the same thing. His eyes looked to where he saw Yang and found a forth katana. Widening his eyes, he jumped from his location avoiding the fifth katana.

"You're much better than I thought Motoyasu." Yang complimented standing on a single Katana in the center of the arena.

Motoyasu looked to Yang to see his hands and feet were bleeding from overusing them to throw or grab the katana at a faster pace than his body was ready for. Not only were his hands and feet were bleeding but his left shoulder and right knee.

"Why don't you give up? You'll only kill yourself if you continue. You've proven your strength but you cannot beat me." Motoyasu spoke pointing his spear at Yang.

"That sounds very tempting but you see...my brother's freedom is on the line so I can't do that." Yang apologized before sighing and landing on the ground.

"So be it. I respect your resolve...Yang Maeda. Your skills are wasted on the shield hero." Motoyasu spoke taking a thrusting stance.

Yang took hold of another katana with his right hand and knelt to the ground while placing the blade behind him with his eyes closed and head faced to the floor. His left hand was placed at the blunt side of the katana while Motoyasu blinked at this action before smirking and dashed forward thrusting his spear toward Yang's shoulder not wanting to kill him. In an instant, Motoyasu had lost sight of Yang when he was a meter away from him. Stopping in his tracks, he turned to find Yang with the katana's blade facing upward and even more so with blood on its sharp side.

"Hymn of Maria," Yang whispered before a large cut to appear over Motoyasu's chest causing to fall to his knee and place his left arm over his gash.

"What did...you do?" Motoyasu asked looking over his shoulder at Yang.

"I cut your chest. If you were not a hero, you'd be laying on the ground dead." Yang spoke before stabbing the ground with his katana. "Just to be safe you should surrender so we can both get healed."

Motoyasu stood up and faced Yang holding his spear with both hands.

"I will...not surrender..." Motoyasu spoke making Yang sigh and shake his head.

With the two looking at one another, Yang took hold of a sword and got into the same stance, as before making Motoyasu narrow his eyes and raise his spear. Suddenly, Yang was launched forward by a wind spell propelling him directly toward Motoyasu. He took this chance to grit his teeth and aim at Yang.

"BURST LANCE!" Motoyasu shouted before jumping forward while his spear shined a bright gold before thrusting it forward into Yang's chest launching him backward and into a wall before falling to the ground.

"ONI-SAN!" Yin shouted before Motoyasu panted heavily with blood beginning to drip from his mouth.

He looked at Yang for a few seconds before turning to raise his spear to declare his victory. The King himself was about to call out the name of the Victor before Yang stood up and panted heavily catching Motoyasu's attention again.

"Stand down. You've lost. You cannot continue with your condition." Motoyasu spoke placing his spear on his back.

A large gash was easy to see on Yang's chest but still, he stood tall with blood dripping from his wound.

"I-I... w-war...ned you." Yang stuttered before slowly looking at Motoyasu.

His eyes were pitch black but the only one who could see it was Motoyasu and no one else.

"Not only...did your party...member interfere...but...you dare...take my warning...for granted..."Yang spoke taking a step forward with his eyes locked on Motoyasu.

He was slightly fazed by this but sighed before walking toward Yang while taking his spear and holding it in his left hand.

"Then I will finish it," Motoyasu spoke standing inches in front of Yang with his spear aimed at his chest.

"March of a hundred warriors," Yang whispered before disappearing into a blur.

Motoyasu immediately turned his attention to the arena to find all one hundred katanas were now missing. With narrowed eyes, he took hold of his spear and prepared himself before Yang appeared behind him back to back.

"Ambush." Yang spoke before walking away.

Motoyasu stood there before the hundred katanas appeared around his body impaling every inch of his arms and legs with one impaling his gut. With all one hundred katanas impaled in Motoyasu's body, he finally collapsed due to pain and even more so blood loss.

"If you do not call the winner right now...I will kill him." Yang spoke turning to face the king with bloodshot eyes still.

"The winner...Yang Maeda." The King announced making Yin immediately jump over the rails and onto the arena and directly toward Yang who collapsed onto the ground.

Yang's body was a complete mess with his muscles nearly torn to ribbons. His legs were almost crippled while his hands and feet seemed like it had been put through a blender. Blood flowed from his eyes, ears, and even his mouth as he laid flat on the ground. Yin knelt by Yang and closed his eyes praying silently to himself gathering mana from his body and focusing it on his brother. A ray of light shot through the ceiling of the arena and onto Yang healing his wounds slowly but effectively, both self-inflicted and the damage he took from Motoyasu. Yang was still being treated by Yin since he was the only one healing his brother, Naofumi joined Yin and took out herbs to give them to Yang as a means to assist in healing his wounds.

Healers from the king had descended onto the arena all gathering to heal the spear hero as swiftly as possible. Once the healers got there, they were about to take out the swords but fell back as every single katana flew out of the spear hero and impaled the ground around Yang as if protecting him from harm. With the katanas leaving Motoyasu's body, blood began to immediately pour out his now open wounds forcing the healers to work fast to save the spear hero. It took mere seconds before the spear hero was healed completely but due to the shock of pain, he was still unconscious.

"Brother...wake up. WAKE UP!" Yin begged for minutes before Yang let out a wet cough.

"Did it work? Did I win?" Yang asked opening his eyes and looking up at Yin and Naofumi with a weak smile.

"Yes. You won brother. As risky as a move you pulled you won." Yin said with a chuckle while tears ran down his face.

"What style was that?" Raphtalia asked standing behind Naofumi and looking over his shoulder.

"Questions...for style...later...food...now," Yang replied making Yin and Raphtalia chuckle.

"Cheater!" The princess shouted as a company of knights began to surround Naofumi and his party.

The King walked up behind the company with his eyes narrowed. Yin stood up and glared directly at the king with rage filling in his eyes. Yang quickly grabbed Yin's left ankle with his hand to get his attention which succeeded. When Yin looked at his brother he saw him shake his head as if telling him to stop.

"Shut up princess," Yang shouted while looking up at the ceiling before groaning in pain making Yin turn to him and continue to heal his body.

"This match is voided due to foul play. Arrest the shield hero and his party." The King ordered making the knights unsheathing their swords and begin to move in on the party.

Suddenly, the sword hero and bow hero landed on the side of Yin looking at the knights. The sword hero had pale skin just like the bow hero but their height was obviously different. On the left, the sword hero had deep blue eyes and short black hair with the bow hero standing on the right having gold colored eyes and short light brown hair while he wore Archer attire.

"You lost fair and square...even though your daughter intervened." The sword hero spoke glaring at the knights before grabbing the handle of his sword.

The sword hero had pale skin but blue ocean eyes. He had short black hair and a toned body. His eyes looked at the knights as if warning them to back off. This alone caused the knights to shiver in fear before backing away from Naofumi and his party members allowing the King and Malty a clear view of the two heroes as well as Naofumi's party.

"What are you talking about? The only cheater is that Beggar who lays on the ground. If it wasn't for the sword of a hundred blades, Yang would have lost hands down." The princess continued to complain.

"I mean it was a battle between just those two. Not a tag team. The only cheater is you, princess." The bow hero spoke with his hands behind his head.

Malty would glare at the bow hero as well as grit her teeth before looking toward Yin seeing he went back to treating his brother Yang.

"So, you're going to go back on your word again?" Yang asked gaining the king's attention. "Are you a king...or a tyrant?"

The word alone made the king grit his teeth and glare at Yang's direction.

"Very well. What do you want...Yin Todoroki?" The King asked looking at Yin and completely ignoring Yang.

"It is not what I want but my brother," Yin said as he looked over his brother's wounds seeing some of his major injurious had closed up temporarily.

"So be it. What do you want...Yang Maeda?" The King asked with narrowed eyes.

"I want you to never order Naofumi, Raphtalia, Yin, or myself ever again. Your daughter doesn't have that power yet so you're the only one we really have to worry about. That's it." Yang spoke making the King raise a brow.

"Is that it? That is all you ask?" The King asked tilting his head slightly.

"So far that is the most you're willing to give. We get nothing very special and you don't lose too much face. Sounds fair enough." Yang said holding his chest.

"...very well. I will no longer order around Naofumi and his party. This you have my word." The King spoke closing his eyes and turned his back on them to leave.

"No," Yang said stopping the king who looked over his shoulder.

"What?" The King asked glaring at Yang.

"The deal is that you will not order any of us four...weather we are a party or separated. That's the deal since you went out of your way not to listen to our side if I won." Yang spoke glaring back at the king.

The King stood there growing more and more impatient as well as annoyed at Yang but for now simply sighed and looked forward.

"So be it...I will no longer command the shield hero, his slave, your brother, or you." The King spoke before finally walking off while taking his men with him.

"Alright. We can finally go an eat." Yang said until the sword hero and bow hero stood in front of them.

"Yang Maeda, would you be willing to leave the shield hero and join my party?" The sword hero asked with his arms crossed over his chest again.

"Or mine?" The bow hero asked with a wide smile.

"And you two are?" Yang asked with a raised brow. "I am not talking about your titles but your names. Plus, why should I join your party?"

The two heroes looked at one another before chuckling and looking back at Yang.

"I am Ren Amaki. Your potential is wasted on the shield hero." The sword hero said with serious eyes.

"My name's Itsuki Kawasami. The same thing what he said but I would say I'm better." The bow hero said with a light laugh.

"Alright, thanks for telling me both of your names. As for the answer no. The reason is that you both do not line up with my standards." Yang bluntly said with a sigh.

"Standards?" Ren and Itsuki said with narrowed eyes.

"Look. I am thankful that you both helped me and my buddies here but that is not enough for me to leave his party. Plus...when Naofumi was wronged...did any of you seek the truth or did you go with the flow?" Yang asked facing them.

The two heroes looked at Naofumi before looking away.

"This...is the only time you stood up for him. Because there was visible proof that they wronged him. Seeing this, would that not prove he was wronged in the beginning. The past is the past so you cannot change it...but what you can change is the future that holds for the shield hero and yourselves." Yang finished before sighing and facing the ceiling again.

"If you excuse me, heroes, I must continue to tend to my brother's wounds...and feed him since he tore his muscles more then he normally does," Yang spoke standing up and facing the heroes before bowing his head in thanks.

"Wait! My katana." Yang complained before Yin sighed and looked toward the katanas that surrounded them.

"I am surprised the king did not try to steal the katana," Yang whispered making Yang laugh.

"As if he could. Katanas have a mind of their own. That is why I choose them. They choose their master, any who try to claim them without first proving themselves will find nothing but misfortune." Yang explained while sighing.

"And you think your katana will let me resheath it?" Yin asked with a concerned look on his face.

"Pffft you'll be fine...but if you're too afraid to resheath my katana then I can just take me to one of the katanas and it'll be done in no time," Yang said with a chuckle.

Yin sighed and nodded in silence before carrying his brother to the closest katana by them. With Yang's body healed to a bare minimum, it was painful to move it and even more so to grab anything with it but he had to so that they could leave. Yang stretched his left arm out and reached to grab a hold of the handle by his hand. Gritting his teeth due to the pain he was feeling, he finally took hold of the handle and sighed.

"Retreat now," Yang commanded before the other ninety-nine katanas all fused into the single katana Yang held.

With a soft whisper, the sheath of the katana began to reform itself onto its blade with the sound of yawning escaping from the katana. As soon as the sheath touched the handle of the katana, it sealed itself along with a fresh wrapping of bandages. Holding it in his hand, he smiled and brought it up to his chest and held onto the sheathed katana while Yin walked off toward the banquet along with Naofumi and Raphtalia.

"Where are you going?" Ren asked causing Yin to stop in his tracks.

"Where else? Back to the party. Even if the real party is done, that doesn't mean it is done for us. We have other things to celebrate after all other than the victory of the first wave you heroes participated in. Naofumi-sama and we have our day of union to celebrate. The day we joined his party." Yin answered while looking over his shoulder at Ren.

"...yeah...FOOD!" Yang shouted before groaning in pain.

"Yeah yeah I know brother. We're going now." Yin said with a chuckle before walking off again with Naofumi and Raphtalia following beside them.

-Inn-

Yin and Yang would be in their room next door to Naofumi and Raphtalia getting more comfortable. Yang laid on his bed wearing nothing more than a towel around his waist since his clothes were both covered in blood as well as torn to ribbons. His body was covered in scar marks from the bottom of his neck all the way down to his ankles with his head being the only place without a scar. Sighing heavily, Yang had his eyes closed still since he was still in the phase of being healed by his brother and simply brought his hand over his belly to rub it.

"Oww...so...ow...full," Yang said with a wide smile on his face before Yin chuckled and shook his head at his brother's actions.

"You're not helping yourself heal any faster if you keep moving your limbs when it is not necessary." Yin scolded said while laughing.

"Oh, but it is necessary." Yang pointed out before resting his arm on the side of his body.

"Whatever you say, I'm just saying that if you allowed your body to rest more, you'd be in better shape," Yin said with a chuckle while shaking his head.

"Shut up. I'll be fine. Your Holy Light spell is getting better and better with every time you use it. Who knows, maybe one day you will have mastered it so much that you can even heal my scars." Yang said shuffling his body slightly only to groan softly in pain.

"Well in the meantime try not to get yourself hurt too much. There is only so much I can do brother." Yin countered with a sigh.

"Hell, you saved my sorry ass just as much as I saved yours," Yang said faintly smiling before slowly fading away. "What's wrong brother?"

"What are you talking about? Nothing is wrong brother...just rest okay." Yin lied while beginning to remove his paladin armor.

"I can tell when you're lying brother, don't try to hide it. I have lived with you long enough to tell something is on your mind." Yang said facing Yin.

Yin stood there for a second in silence before sighing and nodding his head as he turned to look at Yang.

"It pisses me off that no one cares about you or respects you although you treat everyone equally. It's is not fair. You should be treated with kindness and care. Not like some beggar." Yin said gripping his hands tightly into a fist while glaring at the ground.

"Yin...we have been through this. I don't care what people think of me and that will never change. The world is not always fair and we need to deal with it. You should not let it bother you so much." Yang replied to try and reassure his brother.

"...but I do. They do not know how great you are nor what you have done to get to where you are now. Everyone has a purpose and role to play and I am damn sure your role is far from being a beggar who was given a sweet life without working hard for it later on. Yes, our parents brought you in but still, you fought for it...literally. You've come to every training session although it was clear you knew how to protect yourself." Yin began before turning away from Yang and closing his eyes shut.

"Yin Todoroki. Look at me." Yang said before groaning in pain and sitting himself up to face his brother.

Yin opened his eyes slowly before looking over his shoulder to see his brother sitting up and looking at him with his eyes.

"You and I are sworn brothers...nothing will change that. If you have my back then, by all means, I got yours. Do you have my back?" Yang asked with a smile.

"Of course I have your back," Yin answered turning his whole body to face Yang.

"Good, then come on. We need the rest for the days to come. I am not going to lie, I am not looking forward to explaining my style to Raphtalia and Naofumi." Yang said while Yin made his way to his brother smiling softly again to help him lay back down.

"You were never the one for explaining things brother. Rest well." Yin said before Yang nodded in response before finally falling asleep. "In time they will understand your role brother...just like mine."

With that Yin, continued to remove the paladin armor and set it by his drawer before finally laying on his bed and closing his eyes.

/to be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A cost

A new day had begun as the four hero's gatherer in the throne room. Yin stood behind Naofumi, as well as Naphtalia, watching as King Aultcray entered the room and made his way to his throne before finally sitting down. Yang stood behind his brother while wrapped from neck to toe seeming almost like a mummy due to his past battle with the spear hero. Even though his more serious wounds were fully healed, his self-inflicted damage was still present due to the technique he used. The wounds that were self-inflicted could only be healed naturally as if it was a cost. He could not help but let out a loud yawn getting almost everyone's attention.

"You there! Show respect before the king!" A Knight shouted that stood a few meters in front of Naofumi glaring at Yang.

Yang sighed before shaking his head while walking from behind Yin to look over at the knight that yelled at him. He looked at the knight with tired eyes only to let out another yawn.

"Why should I show respect to someone that will not do the same?" Yang asked with a shrug.

"Why you..." The knight spoke bringing his right hand over to the handle of his sword before freezing in his track to find Yin looking down on him.

"...even if my brother is still recovering from his injuries, he is far from being unable to be unable to defend him. Do not start a fight you cannot win, " Yin warned narrowing this eyes.

The knight began to shake from the simple warning before looking back at Yang who's eyes were now wide open. It seemed as if Yang was asking him to draw his sword. Seeing Yang's wide-open eyes, the knight slowly retreated his hand away from the handle of his sword.

"Enough!" Aultcray demanded to gain the knight's attention and even Yins.

Yang still had his eyes locked on the knight before he felt a hand on his shoulder to see Yin. Sighing heavily, Yang nodded his head and had his eyes shift back to its tired state. The knight bowed his head in a way to ask for forgiveness while Yang only shrugged.

"I summoned you all here to give you all your rewards for defeating the first wave of many, " Aultcray said looking at the three heroes with a smile.

A Knight would then walk up to the three heroes, each holding a medium sized sack of gold which was handed to them. Naofumi was the only one not given any money catching Yin's attention while Yang looked at the knight that nearly drew his sword out on him to see him shift his hand into a sack and pull out coins from it. Yin faced the king and raised his hand easily getting Aultcray's attention before dropping his hand down.

"Although Naofumi-sama did not assist in defeating the wave boss, he played a large role in protecting the citizens who failed to evacuate in time to escape the assault of the wave, " Yin explained.

Aultcray looked at Yin and sighed before swaying his hand. The knight in front of Naofumi walked forward pulling out the same sack that he had taken some coins. Yang immediately ran forward to pull the knight's sword out of its sheath and placed the tip of the sword at the eye hole of the knight's helmet. Naofumi and even the other three heroes looked at Yang in confusion while Yin took a step forward unsure what was going on.

"What is the meaning of this?" Aultcray demanded as he stood up from his throne glaring at Yang.

"Brother?" Yin asked looking at Yang while stretching his left hand out and place it on his shoulder.

"This disgrace of a knight stole some coins within the sack he was supposed to give to Naofumi, " Yang answered with narrowed eyes as the tip of the sword inched closer to the knight's eye.

"I-I did...not...steal..." The knight stuttered in a shaky voice.

"It's true that I am still healing from the battle against pretty boy back there but that only makes me...that much more dangerous. In such a state I am... much more aware and sharper. There are a lot of things I pick up when I am in a state of healing, the smallest detail does not escape me, " Yang explained gritting his teeth slightly.

"What are you getting at? Are you saying one of my own knights would dare to steal in my presence?" Aultcray demanded as he narrowed his eyes.

"I mean it's a knight holding money from the shield hero...and because of the stupid rumor...there are many things that can go wrong...and you would not care. So yes, yes, I do, " Yang answered now looking up at Aultcray with half opened eyes.

"I did no such thing!" The knight shouted causing Yang to sigh and look back at him.

Yang's eyes edited a faint black glow allowing him to see black energy flow from the knight's mouth like smoke.

"Liar liar...blade to eyes for hire..." Yang whispered with a wicked grin and bloodlust in his eyes before bringing his left hand to the butt end of the sword bent on hitting it and impaling the knight through his eye.

"Wait!" Yin shouted as he took hold of the swords handle, stopping it completely from moving.

Seeing the sword stop moving a mere inch before looking over his shoulder at his brother Yin.

"We talked about this brother. Prove you are right. Do not pass down judgment by yourself." Yin lectured.

Yang blinked at the lecture before letting out a frustrated sigh and letting go of the sword while holding up his hands in defeat. Yin sighed in relief before tossing the sword to the ground and crossing his arms over his chest.

"Fine. So long as our lordship doesn't have a problem with that?" Yang said with a mocking tone while looking up at King Aultcray.

Aultcray only shook his head while gripping his hands into fists.

"Alright, you saw the lord. Let's get this stupid thing out of the way." Yang said turning his attention back to the knight.

Yang began to pat the knight down to feel a second pouch and narrowed his eyes. The second pouch was located behind the knight tied to his back armor and hidden from view. Taking the pouch, Yang tossed it up and down to get the feel of how much was in it.

"So how much were you planning on giving the shield hero because let's be honest, you weren't going to give him gold. Silver is a high possibility but still...how much?" Yang asked looking back up at Aultcray.

"...five hundred silver, " Aultcray answered.

"Well, this knight over here stole half of the five hundred. So two hundred and fifty silver. BOOM! Told you he was stealing, " Yang shouted with a smirk before tossing the second pouch to Yin who caught the bag and emptied it out into his opposite hand.

"As always brother you're correct, " Yin commented with a smile before taking the other pouch and poured the five silver coins into it.

With a soft laugh, Yin walked over to Naofumi and handed him the small pouch holding ten silver coins. Yang looked at Aultcray than to the knight before walking up to him and pulling him down so that they would be on the same level. With the knight pulled to the ground, Yang placed his head by the knight's helmet so only he could listen in.

"Did the king order you to steal from the shield hero?" Yang whispered to the knight

The knight said nothing and turned to look at Yang at the corner of his eyes. What he saw was Yang's eyes wide open once more and filled with not only bloodlust but also killing intent. This sight alone began to drive fear into the knight has started to shake in fear.

".Y... Yes..." The knight whispered back in a shaky voice.

Hearing this, Yang sighed and released his hold on the knight's chest piece to look up at the king with tired yet annoyed eyes.

"I take it back, this dude is innocent," Yang stated before turning away from the king and placing his hands behind his head only to grunt in pain and bring his arms down as he walked over to Naofumi.

"What do you mean Yang?" Naofumi asked watching as Yang walked passed him.

"He was merely a tool being used..." Yang answered looking over his shoulder to look at Aultcray once more.

Yin looked at his brother then followed his stare to find it looking directly at the king.

"It doesn't matter now, although it was a stupid attempt to fool Naofumi, it failed. So far it does not seem he will try anything else." Yang answered as he reached the door before coming to a stop and looking back over to his party.

"You have your reward...shield hero. Now leave, " Aultcray shouted before sitting back down on his throne only to hear Yang burst out laughing.

"You don't have to tell us twice, we're out," Yang shouted before laughing at the Aultcray again.

Naofumi looked at Yang who waved at them before smiling himself and nodding in agreement. Looking over to Yin, he found him glaring at the king causing him to sigh and walk up to him and softly tap his back to get the paladins attention.

"Yin, let's go. We have much to do today, " Naofumi said nudging his head to the doors.

Yin eyed Naofumi for a second before looking to the door seeing Yang waving to them still only for his hands to drop down.

"You guys...HURRY THE HELL UP! IM STARVING BACK HERE!" Yang shouted.

This earned a soft laugh from Yin before he nodded and then looked at Naofumi smiling again.

"Lead the way Naofumi-sama, " Yin said swaying his hand.

Naofumi smiled at this and nodded his head before walking toward Yang along with his other two-party members.

"King Aultcray!" Yang shouted gaining the king's attention.

"Brother don't do it..." Yin spoke narrowing his eyes at Yang.

"...guess what?" Yang asked cupping his mouth to sound louder.

Aultcray only narrowed his eyes at the question.

"Brother I will knock you out..., " Yang warned gripping his right hand into a fist.

"...you're better than this!" Yang finished before exiting the room.

Yin sighed in relief and eased up before popping his head by the still open door.

"...and you're an asshole!" Yang finished before quickly closing the door and running off.

"You...damn it..." Yin said with a heavy sigh before smoking softly.

"We better leave now Yin, " Naofumi warned before also leaving the room.

"Sticks and stones Naofumi-sama...a king should not let such things bother him, " Yin said before looking over his shoulder at Aultcray with narrowed eyes.

Once Yin had also left the room, Aultcray quickly slammed his right hand down on his throne gritting his teeth.

-Courtyard-

Yang would be running as fast as he could before seeing a shadow pass him. Closing his eyes, he tried to pick up speed but failed as his leg wounds began to open this forcing him to stop. He opened his eyes to turn his head and look over his shoulder to find Yin was missing.

"The hell?" Yang asked himself seeing only Naofumi and Raphtalia.

Naofumi only raised his hand and pointed behind Yang with a smirk.

"...and you're behind me..." Yang whispered with a defeated smile.

"Yes I am brother, " Yin answered cracking his knuckles.

"You wouldn't hurt your brother who is still recovering... would you?" Yang asked slowly turning to look at Yin who had an innocent smile on his face.

"Brother...you know very well I am a man of my word. I do not tell lies." Yin said bringing his other hand to take hold of Yang's entire head and lift him off the ground.

"...don't make me say it brother...cause I will!" Yang warned with a nervous smirk.

"Then by all means dear brother...say it, " Yin said bringing his other hand up while pulling it back as it was gripped into a fist smiling still.

"OH SHI..." Yang started before Yin quickly brought his fist forward knocking him out and looping him over his shoulder sighing.

"Alright, Naofumi-sama where shall we be going first? You said you had things to do right?" Yin asked facing Naofumi and Raphtalia with the same smile.

"We're going to the save trader. Will this pose a problem?" Naofumi asked as a sweat drop rolled down his forehead.

"Why would it?" Yin asked blocking his eyes.

"You're a paladin? Would that not go against your vow?" Naofumi asked narrowing his eyes.

"...it will not. My vow was to bring justice as well as peace. Although it is true that slavery is bad...even so...chaos will only breed chaos. There is only so much I can do. I know my limits very well." Yin admitted with a sigh.

"Then let's go, " Naofumi said walking toward the slave tent.

"Is Yang-san going to be okay?" Raphtalia asked worriedly while looking at the knocked-out warrior.

"He'll be fine. This is not the first time I had to do this to him. I warned him and he did not take it seriously. Thankfully it was very easy for me to catch him this time since he was injured." Yin answered with a soft laugh.

"What do you do when he does this and runs yet is at full health?" Raphtalia asked looking at Yin as the two followed behind Naofumi.

"At that point, I wait. I am a very patient person. Yang has to eat somehow when in a city. He knows better than to steal." Yin said with a happy smile making Raphtalia chuckle nervously.

-Slave Tent-

Yin waited outside with his arms crossed over his chest while facing the ground and his eyes closed. Yang shifted even so slightly and slipped off Yin's shoulder causing him to crash into the ground face first.

"...ow..." Yang muttered before pushing himself off the ground and onto his feet to begin to don't his body off of dust.

"I see you're awake now. Did you get a good rest?" Yin asked opening his eyes and looking at his brother.

"No thanks to you knocking me out, " Yang said looking at his brother narrowing his eyes before beginning to look around.

"Where are we anyway?" Yang asked looking back to Yin.

"We are outside a slave trader tent. Naofumi-sama is inside the tent conducting business. If I went in with you, it would only cause him trouble." Yin explained making Yang mid his head in understanding.

"That makes sense. Although it does not go against your vow, your presence alone would make it difficult for the slaver to focus on what he wants to do and even more so scare any beasts inside the tent." Yang added with a laugh.

Yin sighed in defeat knowing full well what his brother said was true. His presence alone would easily scare off smaller animals as well as monsters, excluding the undead.

"You're no different brother. When I am seen by monsters or animals, they run...but a hint of your bloodlust scares off more animals and monsters then my presence ever will, " Yin countered with a smirk.

"That is not...completely true..." Yang said looking away with his arms crossed.

"But I am not completely wrong either. Am I?" Yin asked with a chuckle.

"...no, " Yang answered hanging his head down in defeat. "Why you bully me?"

"Because you ask for its brother, " Yin replied with a soft laugh.

Naofumi exited from the tent holding what seemed like a monster egg. The two brothers followed after Naofumi with Yang walking beside him and looking down at the egg.

"Whatcha got there Naofumi?" Yang asked looking at the shield hero.

"A monster egg roulette...with a chance to get a dragon from it, " Naofumi answered looking at Yang.

"A dragon? How much was it?" Yang continued asking with narrowed eyes.

"One hundred silver," Naofumi answered with an annoyed sigh.

"If you ask me, he shouldn't have wasted money on a monster egg?" Raphtalia said with a sigh.

"It is only a waste if the one who bought it claims so. " Yin lectured looking at Raphtalia with a smile.

"Well look at it this way, you have another to fight by your side other than Yin and Yang," Naofumi explained.

"I can fight well on my own," Raphtalia complained making Yang laugh.

"I still gotta see you fight Raphtalia. That and I still have to answer your question about my style." Yang said with a smile.

"In your condition, I would rather fight Yin," Raphtalia spoke turning her face away from Yang.

The sudden change of target caused both of the brothers to stop in their tracks and look at each other. This caused Naofumi and Raphtalia to also stop and look back at the two.

"What's wrong?" Naofumi asked making Yin bring his hand up and rub the back of his head.

"Are you sure you want to try fighting me Raphtalia or were you joking?" Yin asked looking at Raphtalia with a weak smile.

"...if it is to give Yang a good insight on what I can do to better myself than yes," Raphtalia answered with a serious face.

"Alright...if you say so. Is that okay with you Naofumi-sama?" Yin asked looking at the shield hero.

"Fine. After I am finished with checking a few shops. For now, take this monster egg back to our room, " Naofumi said handing the monster egg to Yin.

"Understood, " Yin replied taking the egg and its cage before making his way to the room.

"I'll go with my brother than, " Yang said with a shrug.

"Then we will meet you back at the room, " Naofumi said nodding his head before leaving with Raphtalia.

-Hours later-

"I see you got yourself a book. What's it about?" Yang asked with a smirk while placing his hands behind his back.

"It's a book contains recipes for finer medicines than I usually make," Naofumi answered looking at the book.

The sound of cracking originated from the monster egg almost immediately gaining everyone's attention. Naofumi was the first to walk up to the egg and look down on it while narrowing his eyes while crossing his arms. As soon as Naofumi stepped in front of the egg, it quickly opened up revealing a filolial chick happily chirping. Everyone watched as the filolial chick hopped up and landed on Naofumi's head softly hopping up and down.

"Now that's freaking adorable," Yang commented with a soft laugh.

"The filolial chick thinks your its mother," Raphtalia explained with a soft smile as she held in a chuckle of her own.

"Imprinting?" Naofumi whispered as the baby finally settled down for now.

Yin looked to the window seeing it was much too late for their spar as he sighed in relief.

"It is far too late for our spar. Tomorrow at noon we shall cross blades. Is that fine with you Raphtalia?" Yin asked looking at her.

"Yes. I look forward to our match Yin-san," Raphtalia said bowing her head in thanks.

"Then until tomorrow," Yin spoke before turning and leaving with Yang following behind him.

-Noon the next day-

Naofumi's party would be out in a meadow with Yin in full gear stood before Raphtalia with her sword in hand. Yang and Naofumi sat by the side looking at the match that was to begin soon.

"Are you ready Raphtalia-chan?" Yin asked holding his great sword in his left hand while it hung on his shoulder.

"Yes," Raphtalia shouted before Yin nodded and crouched down with his right hand placed at the butt end of his great sword.

The two locked eyes before Yin lowered his head ever slight to face the ground. Raphtalia took this chance to dash at Yin but saw a large shadow over her. Looking up, she saw Yin's greatsword coming down on her body forcing her to quickly move to the left. As the greatsword crashed into the ground, Raphtalia was launched due to the sheer impact of Yin's sword.

"What power..." Raphtalia said skidding to her feet while narrowing her eyes.

"Don't let your guard down Raphtalia! He has power but he also has technique and patience," Yang warned while waving to Raphtalia.

She looked back at Yang with daggers in her eyes before turning her attention back to Yin who took his sword out of the ground and place it back on his shoulder.

"I am large but as my brother said...I am patient. It takes one mistake for the tables to turn," Yin warned looking at Raphtalia.

Raphtalia narrowed her eyes and ran toward Yin as he sighed and titles his head to the right. Her eyes shifted from Yin to his sword as she watched the great sword quickly race toward her form again but this time from the right. Smiling at this, she jumped up into the air avoid the sword allowing her to bring her own blade forward to impale Yin's neck. Instead of hitting his neck, she found her blade was caught by Yin's left hand.

"What?" Raphtalia shouted with wide open eyes before looking down to his swords handle.

Looking at his handle, she found only his right hand was on the handle.

"I warned you, " Yin whispered with narrowed eyes.

He then pulled Raphtalia forward while releasing the grip on his sword to thrust his right fist to her gut. Upon his first connecting with her gut, Raphtalia was launched back before slamming into the ground. She gasped for air before coughing loudly with Yin taking hold of his sword and placing it back on his shoulder. Raphtalia looked at Yin who now stood over her with his blade aimed at her body.

"I... surrender, " Raphtalia said before Yin smiled and brought his sword up to place over his shoulder once more.

"Good fight, " Yin said bringing his opposite hand to help her up.

"...was it?" Raphtalia asked as she took his hand and stood up while bringing her hand to her stomach.

"You okay?" Naofumi asked looking at Raphtalia with worry.

"I'm fine master Naofumi. It was only a spar if it had been a real fight than I would not be standing here, " Raphtalia admitted while looking at Naofumi.

"...if you want Raphtalia, I can avenge you, " Yang said walking up to Raphtalia with a long grin.

"Are you not to injured to fight your brother?" Raphtalia asked with a soft laugh.

"Come on, I can take him. It was I who trained him after all!" Yang said confidently.

"...brother please don't? It is already difficult to constantly heal you every night." Yin said laughing softly at Yang.

"Pfft, I can take you with my eyes closed, " Yang said facing Yin chuckling as well.

"...you do know I'm wearing heavy armor, right?" Yin asked with a raised brow.

"You do know I'm about to lay your ass, out right?" Yang countered making both brothers laugh before their laughter slowly died down.

"Naofumi-sama, it's best if you and Raphtalia took cover," Yin warned now facing Yang.

While the two stared at one another Raphtalia and Naofumi quickly made their way toward a hill where they would be safe. Once Naofumi and Raphtalia were safe from harm, Yin brought his hands to the handle of his sword to bring his sword down on Yang. Standing still, Yan closed his eyes and jumping to the left avoiding the sword and launched himself toward Yin's head. Yin narrowed his eyes and released the grip on his sword in an attempt to grab his brothers form but watched as Yang took hold of his hand to begin to run up it.

"Enjoy the blue brother, " Yang commented before leaping forward and flipped forward to drive both feet into Yins head knocking him back and eventually made him crash into the ground.

Yang jumped off his brother's body and on to his feet with his hands raised over his head in victory.

"Still got it, " Yang shouted while opening his eyes and sighing in relief. "It's all good everyone, my brothers just sleeping."

Yang waved as Raphtalia and Naofumi looked a Yang wide-eyed. That was until Yang felt something take hold of his ankle.

"What?" Yang said seeing the one who took hold of his ankle was Yin.

With a heavy sigh, Yin slowly got up to his feet before holding Yang upside down.

"Like always brother you are a man of your word, " Yin complimented with a happy laugh.

"...mercy?" Yang said almost as if begging for mercy.

"No, " Yin bluntly said with a smile before quickly slamming his brother into the ground.

"Ow..." Yang mumbled face first in the ground.

"Surrender?" Yin asked lifting Yang off the ground and holding him in front of his face.

"...NEVER!" Yang shouted before bringing both hands forward and poking Yin's eyes.

"Gah, damn it!" Yin shouted as he stumbled backward.

"Freedom!" Yang shouted with joy.

Just when he thought Yin was going to loosen his grip due to the pain, he found himself being raised overhead before quickly descending to the ground. With Yang now slammed into the ground, Yin finally released his hold on his brother and backed away to cover his eyes with his opposite hand.

"That...did not go...as planned...I give..." Yang said after he pushed himself to lay on his back.

"Damn it brother, you and your underhanded moves," Yin complained as he fell to his knee while keeping his eyes closed.

"Pfft, you've taken worse hits than that," Yang commented followed by a laugh. "Plus it works...sometimes,"

Yin could not help but laugh softly before nodding his head.

"Not this time," Yin said before facing his brother smiling.

"Nope, definitely not this time," Yang agreed before coughing.

Naofumi and Raphtalia joined them as the filolial chirped at Yin who was facing the ground sighing.

"Fast Heal," Naofumi spoke healing Yin allowing him to open his eyes before looking to the shield hero and nodding his head in thanks.

"Thank you Naofumi-sama," Yin spoke before standing up and walking over to Yang.

"Holy light," Yin whispered as the sky shined and a beam of light shot down at Yang healing his body.

"Thanks, bro," Yang said reaching his hand out for his brother to help him up.

"You're welcome brother," Yin replied taking his hand and helping him up.

"Alright with sparring done for today what else is there to do?" Yang asked sighing in defeat.

"The technique you used on the spear hero...march of a hundred warriors?" Raphtalia asked with her hands behind her back.

"Ahh right, one of many of my forbidden techniques I made myself. A technique that not only does it grant you the strength, speed, agility, and durability of a hundred men but after its use...the user's body will undergo something I call days of payment. Due to pushing one's body further than it is used to, it will tear your arm and leg muscles to shreds. No matter how powerful the healing magic is, the cost must be upheld," Yang explained with a shrug.

"But you don't look like you're in pain," Raphtalia asked looking Yang up and down.

"Trust me, I am in pain. It's just that I am not one to really show it...unless of course I get slammed by someone much bigger than me," Yang said narrowing his eyes and slowly looking over at Yin who simply smiled and waved at his brother.

"How long are these so-called 'days of payment' Yang?" Naofumi asked looking at yang with narrowed eyes.

"Back then at least a whole month but now, about three to four days. So far it feels like three," Yang guessed while looking up at the sky in thought about his answer.

"Don't push yourself too much then, you are not allowed to spar with your brother until you are fully healed Yang," Naofumi said with a smirk.

"...alright, you're the boss," Yang said raising his hands in defeat.

"If it is not too much to ask Yang-san when you are fully healed, can you train me?" Raphtalia asked walking up to Yang.

"So long as Naofumi does not mind and you are prepared for harsh training," Yang replied as they both turned to look at the shield hero.

Naofumi looked at the two before sighing and bringing his left hand to his head to scratch it.

"Fine but only after Yang is fully healed," Naofumi pointed out making Raphtalia smile and nod her head.

For the next two days, the party trained as well as watch over the filolial chick that was growing at an extraordinary rate.

-Lute Village-

In the stall of the village, Naofumi's party would be inside looking upon the fully grown filolial as it chirped.

"Damn that chicklet grew fast," Yang commented with his hands on his hips.

"I can't believe she grew so much in just a few days," Raphtalia added looking at the Filolial with awe.

"My growth boost skill probably helped. Right, Filo?" Naofumi asked with a smile while looking at the Filolial.

"Filo?" The three party members asked looking at Naofumi.

"Filo as in filolial? Don't you think that's a bit lazy?" Raphtalia asked with a sweat drop rolling down the side of her forehead.

"I agree, shouldn't it be more...well feminine?" Yang added with a shrug.

The filolial chirped happily at the name it was given making Yang and Raphtalia look at each other then back at the one named Filo.

"I see no problem so long as she likes it, " Yin said with a soft chuckle.

The sound of commotion caught Yang's attention causing him and his brother to make their way to the origin of the noise. Outside stood a crowd of people with knights gathered at the entrance of the village. Yin could easily see who it was but Yang was unable to since he was much shorter. With a soft groan on trying to look over everyone's heads, Yang looked to his brother and smiled before climbing onto Yang's back and placed himself onto his shoulder with a proud smile.

"Much better. Now the hell's going on here?" Yang asked narrowing his eyes.

In the distance, he saw not only the spear hero but also the princess with a company of knights behind her.

"In light of his exploits during the last wave, the spear hero, Motoyasu-sama, has been appointed ruling lord of this region," Malty spoke holding up a written command from the king himself.

"...stupid kid," Yang spoke slapping the top of his brothers head. "Onward titan, we must correct this stupidity!"

"Don't call me titan brother...or shall I start calling you goblin again?" Yin asked looking up at his brother.

"Fine...just...can you please move forward?" Yang asked with both arms crossed over his head sighing heavily.

"That's all you had to say, brother," Yin replied before looking forward and moving through the crowd with ease.

He would use his hands to slowly move them aside as well as whisper an apology as he passed them. Once the brothers had reached the front, yang looked down at the princess and spear hero with annoyance.

"What was this about this puppet becoming a lord?" Yang asked with a raised brow.

"Puppet?" Motoyasu asked while blinking.

"This is to help rebuild this village and as such we've decided to levy a toll. Fifty coins to enter the village and fifty coins to leave." Malty continued with a smirk.

Yang was about to say something but was silenced by his brother by grabbing his head and slowly lifting him off his shoulders to slowly put him by his side.

"With the village in such a state, you are doing nothing than abusing your power. True the spear hero did assist in defeating the last wave but he as well as his party has made no effort to help this village...even after the wave was over," Yin spoke walking up closer to stand before the princess.

"Y...You would defy your lord's order?" Malty asked looking up at Yin with a nervous smirk.

"Well, duh," Naofumi spoke gaining everyone's attention.

"Plus, I see no lord in front of us at all. Just a spoiled little princess playing with her puppet," Yang added placing his hands behind his head laughing softly.

Malty looked at Naofumi than back at yang due to his comment gritting her teeth but soon smiled confidently.

"This is Motoyasu-sama's domain now. None of you have the right to question him. In fact, get out this instant, criminal scum," Malty said closing her eyes and lightly chuckling.

"Yeah, I don't think so," Yang spoke walking forward while Yin backed up allowing Yang to now stand before the princess with his hands now by his side.

"Hoo, you would disobey a command of your lord?" Malty asked with a smirk.

"The people, probably not...but me? Oh yeah. Let me throw some questions out for ya. If you can answer them correctly than of course, I will back off along with Naofumi and his party," Yang said bringing his hands up and shrugging.

"How stupid. Fine, if it will get rid of you and your criminal friends so be it," Malty said annoyed.

"How much does it cost to spend the night here at the Inn...Motoyasu?" Yang asked looking at the spear hero with narrowed eyes.

"Ah-h..." Motoyasu stuttered trying to think of an answer.

"WRONG!" Yang shouted while pointing at Motoyasu. "Girl, your turn."

Malty stood there thinking before smiling.

"Fifty silver coins," Malty spoke with a confident smirk.

"Wow, you got it right!" Yang said surprised.

"There! Now..." Malty started but was interrupted.

"NOT! Both of you are wrong. The real answer is one silver coin, food included. You're charging a hundred nights' worth of money just to stay and leave the village? What kind of shit lord would overtax the people without looking around at what they have? A tyrant." Yang pointed out while stretching his arms over his head while letting out a loud yawn.

"Yeah, yeah" A villager shouted.

"Plus it was the shield hero who defended the village during the wave," Another villager joined in.

"If it was not for the shield hero who was strong enough to stall the monsters...this village would not be where it is now," Yin pointed out while looking at Malty.

"You dare complain about a royal decree?" Malty shouted in complete frustration while swaying her left hand forward.

This caused the company of knights to aim their spears at the villagers.

"Ohhh snap, you shouldn't have done that," Yang said bringing both of his hands to cover his mouth.

Malty turned her attention to Yang and narrowed her eyes.

"What do you mean?" Malty asked before looking at Yin who now glared at her as well as the knights.

"You dare point weapons at unarmed and innocent villagers before the divine paladin of house Todoroki? Your father is stupid but you far exceed his stupidity," Yin shouted gripping his hands into fists while gritting his teeth.

Malty shivered at the rage in Yin's eyes while stepping back and the knights already beginning to lose their mettle just looking at the heavily armored paladin. She raised her hand to give the order to slaughter the villagers before a cloaked figure landed in front of her. The cloaked figure wore a black cloak hooded cloak to hide her form while wearing a silver mask to cover her upper face.

"I advise you stop your actions princess...otherwise not only will you lose your men but also your head," The figure warned while kneeling before the princess.

Malty blinked in confusion about the last statement before slowly looking down and then turned her head to the right to see Yang holding a sword from one of her knights against her throat. Motoyasu was in sheer shock at Yang's speed as if it had increased double since last they fought.

"What a convenient time for you lot to pop up," Yang commented glaring at Malty.

"I trust you know who we are Malty-sama?" The figure asked looking up at Malty.

"We?" Motoyasu asked before four more figures landed behind the first all with the same attire.

"Drop your sword Yang Maeda," The women spoke making Yang sigh and pull the sword away from Malty's throat and toss it to the side to retreat over to Yin.

"Why...are you people here?" Malty asked bringing her left hand to her throat.

"For you," The women spoke handing Malty an iron canister that held a scroll.

Malty opened it and began to read before she started to grit her teeth tightly.

"How...can this be?" Malty asked before looking at Naofumi with rage.

"SHIELD HERO! FIGHT US FOR THE RIGHT TO RULE THIS VILLAGE!" Malty shouted.

-Seconds later-

"I refuse," Naofumi said crossing his arms over his chest and eyes closed.

"But if you refuse then the village will fall to the spear heroes hands," A villager said.

"Come on Naofumi-sama, why not help the people out like before?" Yang asked with a smirk.

"But why do I have to take part in this dragon race? It sounds more of a pain than anything else," Naofumi complained making Yang sigh.

"Pain yes but I am sure it will be worth it," Yang said with a grin.

"Worth it?" Naofumi repeated now facing Yang.

"One is to have one on the spoiled brat for once. Two, the village will owe you. Three...uh...brother help me out here," Yang asked looking to Yin.

"Three, it is for the greater good," Yin said with a sigh of his own.

"Yeah, what he said." Yang agreed with a smile.

"You make a fair point, it would be nice to shove something down both the princess and pretty-boys face," Naofumi said looking over to Motoyasu's dragon with a smirk.

"Now, we're talking," Yang said with a chuckle.

-Race track-

Naofumi's party watched on the side as both the shield hero and spear hero prepared their mounts for the race. Yang looked over to the princess and narrowed his eyes before looking to the woods nearby.

"Princess, would you ever cheat in this race?" Yang asked looking at Malty.

"Of course not, there is no need to. After all, its a bird against a dragon. I do not see how it is possible for that criminal to win," Malty answered with a laugh.

Yang narrowed his eyes as black energy flowed from her mouth.

"Liar," Yang whispered to himself before turning into a blur and rushing into the woods trailing the race track.

As Naofumi raced against Motoyasu, Yang was busy dealing with any knights that were near the race track. Each knight he saw seemed they were either preparing a spell or even a trap. Due to Yang getting a head start, he was in front of both racers at the moment. When Naofumi passed a certain checkpoint, he would find a few knights laying on the ground and placed by a wall or a tree. It did not take long before Naofumi easily outran Motoyasu's dragon and passed the finish line.

"He won!" A villager cheered along with the others who raised their voices in triumphant.

"I...won," Naofumi whispered surprised at the fact he won so easily as he placed his hand on his filolial only to find that it felt fluffier.

Naofumi looked over to the filolial to find it had grown much bigger as well as fatter. The filolial looked down to the shield hero and garped loudly with glee.

"No. Not possible, he cheated," Malty complained looking at Naofumi.

"The only one...who was cheating...was you...spoiled brat!" Yang shouted as he panted heavily and fell flat on his back.

"You, what did you do?" Malty asked glaring at Yang once more.

Instead of answered, yang simply raised his hand with his finger pointed up as if to give him a moment.

"I stopped you from cheating. You had knights stationed about the race track to try and slow down or trap Naofumi," Yang answered sitting up from his position with a smirk while looking at Malty.

"What proof do you have?" Malty asked with a smirk of her own.

"Eyewitnesses," Yang stated while pointing behind Malty.

Her eyes widened as she turned her body to look behind her to find the same cloaked unit from before.

"Yang Maeda is correct," The leader of the unit spoke while facing the ground. "Your company either prepared to use magic or were laying in wait for their trap to go off. Due to Yang's speed, he was able to swiftly subdue your knights and your plans to slow down the shield hero,"

"F-Fine. We will leave for today," Malty said with an annoyed look before turning and retreating from the village.

"I let you win today, but it won't happen again," Motoyasu spoke glaring at Naofumi before Yin walked between the two.

"Do not let your ego blind you spear hero, your title says you are a hero but right now you are nothing more than a child playing hero. Take it from me spear hero...you only truly become a hero when you start acting like it...and being someone's puppet is not the way," Yin lectured while looking down on Motoyasu.

The spear hero simply scruffed and followed after Malty.

"it's rare for you to speak your mind brother, what he do? Want me to kick his ass again?" Yang offered as he got to his feet grinning.

"No, that is not necessary," Yin declined with an amused chuckle.

"Well, that problem is over and done with, now for the second part," Yang said looking at Naofumi than the village elder while looking over to the side seeing one of the cloaked figures waving him over. "I'll be back."

Yang made his way over to the women before vanishing into the woods. Yin watched his brother walk into the woods before disappearing and went off to speak with one of the cloaked women.

-Ten minutes later-

Yang returned with a heavy sigh while rubbing the back of his head. Yin smiled as he saw his brother returning from the woods clearly annoyed.

"What was all that about?" Yin asked crossing his arms over his chest smiling.

"The usual. Reports about the shield hero as well as what we have been up to," Yang answered while looking around. "Speaking of the shield hero, where is he?"

"Naofumi-sama has gained a large wagon as a reward for saving the village again," Yin answered as he turned to look at the stall seeing Naofumi and Filo pulling a wagon.

"Question. How are you supposed to ride with us?" Yang asked looking at the wagon than back at Yin.

"That is a good question brother," Yin said before the two made their way to Naofumi.

"Nice wagon you got there Naofumi-san," Yang complimented with a smile as he hopped into it.

"So can this wagon and Filo here pull Yin?" Yang asked looking over his shoulder at his brother who waved at them.

"Filo, can you carry Yang and his armor?" Naofumi asked looking over at Filolial with a raised brow.

Filo simply let out a confident Gah before looking at Yin with a smile.

"I will take that as a yes," Yin said looking at Filo.

-Next day-

Naofumi and his party took a day to reach the kingdom and even found that Filo was not just any filolial but a queen filolial. One that had the ability to take human form. While Naofumi, Raphtalia, and Filo went to ask how to gain special clothing for Filo, the two brothers choose to stay back at the wagon to watch over it and await their return.

"Man who would have thought that large bird would turn out to be a queen filolial. Heck, I thought those were nothing more than a myth," Yang stated while sitting at the front seat of the wagon sighing.

"Life is full of mysteries brother...even those from tall tales," Yin replied with a soft chuckle.

Naofumi and the rest of his party with a heavy sigh.

"So what are we doing today? Excluding getting Filo some special clothes of course," Yang asked with a smile.

"For now we will have to hold off on getting Filo clothes. Let us focus on doing some jobs and increasing our levels," Naofumi answered looking at Yang.

"You got it, boss," Yang said with a slight salute.

-Days later-

For the past days, Naofumi and his party continued his business in a traveling merchant selling medicine as well as escorting. Yang and Yin would assist not only Raphtalia in training but also Filo. While Yang trained Raphtalia in the arts of swords, Yin would be sparring against Filo to better her own weakness when he found one. Aside from training, the brothers would be left in the wagon to watch over it while Naofumi conducted his business. Eventually, they traveled to a cave that leads to a cave of a gemstone to create magic thread.

"So...what are we doing here again?" Yang asked looking at the building while holding his sheathed katana in his left hand sighing.

"We're here to get a gemstone that would assist in creating magic thread. With that, Filo can have her own clothing and I do not have to worry about buying her new clothes all the time," Naofumi answered while looking at Yang.

"Ahhh okay, makes sense actually," Yang said with a smile.

"This young lady will be helping us I presume?" Yin asked looking at the witch with a soft smile while holding his great sword in his left hand and having it hang over his shoulder.

"Being called young by a handsome and strong young man, you flatter me, Thank you," The witch said with a soft blush.

"All women should be complimented when they deserve it," Yin said bowing his head slightly.

"So the princess is..." Yang asked tilting his head over to his brother curious on the answer.

"Unsightly and foolish," Yin finished while closing his eyes and facing the ground.

"Enough, let's go in and get what we need," Naofumi said while staring at the cave.

The party entered the cave with Yin and Yang stayed in the back to cover the rear. Soon enough, they came across a large open chest with writings beside it. Yang did not care at the time as he has not had any real action for the past few days while Yin listened carefully.

"We pray this seed never makes it out of here. It is a horribly twisted manifestation of our wish for nobody to starve." The witch read making Yin narrow his eyes.

"So that nobody would starve? That is a dream that is almost impossible to achieve," Yin commented with a sad tone.

"Seems some bandits have already released it into the world," Naofumi said with a sigh of disappointment.

"Master, there is a pathway down this way," Filo pointed out looking left.

The party turned the direction that Filo revealed and nodded.

"Let's go," Naofumi said before they made their way toward it.

As Naofumi, Raphtalia, Yang, and the witch made their way into the revealed pathway, Yin stayed behind with Filo.

"Is there something wrong Filo?" Yin asked looking at the filolial.

"Yes...but..." Filo paused as she looked toward Naofumi them.

"Filo...Yin...come on," Naofumi called out to both of them causing Yin to look toward the rest of the group while Filo scanned the area behind them.

"What's the matter, Filo?" Yin asked looking over to her.

"There are monsters here...small ones but...they are too scared to come to us," Filo said confused before looking over to Yin.

"The reason for that is because of Yang. He may not look it but he is a monster himself. His killing intent alone is frightening enough to scare away any small monsters in the same area as him. Sadly there is a backfire to it..." Yin said laughing nervously.

"What is it?" Filo asked before Yin only shook his head.

"I'll tell you later, for now, let us catch up with the rest of the group. Okay?" Yin said with a soft smile making Filo nod her head.

As the party continued down the long pathway, the witch suddenly came to a stop causing the others to slow their pace and also cease in their tracks.

"What's with the holdup?" Yang asked with a raised brow and looking from the side of the witch.

"A monster footprint. It must be a rather large one too," She spoke looking down at the footprint of a monster that walked through.

"Anyone know how strange it is to see like only one footprint here and no others?" Yang asked looking at the group to see no response. "Just me? Got it."

"There is a large monster here yes but with our combined strength it should not be difficult to take it down," Yin commented causing most of the group to nod their head in agreement.

"I agree. We must continue to get what we came here for. Just be careful." Naofumi warned as they continued down the pathway.

Eventually, they came up along a large opening with gemstones scattered about the wall. In the very center stood a lion-like monster standing at full attention while glaring at the party. Its tail was a long snake while its blood red eyes glared at yang.

"Yin-san...you said there was a backfire to Yang's presence...is this what you meant?" Filo asked looking to Yin.

"Y-Yeah. Although smaller monsters would flee and not bother with us, larger monsters would see this as a challenge over territory. They are made fully aware the moment they catch the scent of Yang," Yin explained tightening the grip on his great sword.

"It's smaller than the ones we are used to but it seems rather ready for a battle anyway," Yang said with a grin until he looked behind the single Nue to see three more walk forward growling.

"A pride," Yin warned taking a step forward.

"Pfft, I can take one by myself. Brother, you got two, everyone else can take the last one." Yang said with a soft chuckle.

"You sure you can take one by yourself?" Naofumi asked looking over to Yang at the corner of his eyes.

"So long as none of you enter the area I am about to make. Against Nue's one must be aware of the possibility of dying. It's a kill or be killed stage that we have here," Yang answered before cracking his neck and twirling his sheathed katana with both hands.

"Be careful brother...and no warriors this time. This situation is not that dire." Yin spoke looking at Yang with narrowed eyes.

"I got it. No marching this time," Yang said before looking at Naofumi. "Be careful of their electric attack, you gotta be in touching distance for it to hit you but once it does...well against you it'll probably kill you."

"And what about you?" Naofumi asked with a raised brow.

"It won't have time to even charge up," Yang spoke before laughing softly.

"Any weaknesses we can exploit?" Naofumi asked looking at the four Nue's.

"They have sensitive hearing. Sneak attacks will not work on them," Yin warned.

"With all that said, let's get this party started," Yang commented with a grin.

Yin nodded in agreement before running forward and Yang quickly following behind. The Nue's let out a powerful roar before also running toward the towering paladin. As they grew closer, Yin braced himself as he tackled two Nue's that were in front of him back deeper into the cave while the remaining two leaped to the side separating themselves from one another. At that moment, Yang ran at the Nue on the left and slammed into it quickly knocking it back further to the left of the cave laughing. That left the remaining Nue for Naofumi and the rest of the party to deal with.

-With Yin-

Yin shoved both of the Nue's into a wall before quickly leaping back with his sword at the ready. As soon as Yin backed off, both monsters charged at him with killing intent and lashed out at him from the front forcing Yin to use his sword as a shield to block both strikes. Sliding back from the combined attack from the Nue's, Yin came to a stop and narrowed his eyes while raising his sword and took it into both of his hands.

"Divine protection," Yin whispered before a sphere of light surrounded his form only for it to fade a second later.

With his only defense spell activated, he ran toward the two monsters with his greatsword being dragged behind him. Both Nue's pounced at Yin making him narrow his eyes and throw his greatsword at the Nue to the left watching as his sword impaled the Nue's head killing it instantly. As soon as one of the monsters were killed, Yin turned his attention back to the second monster to see it already in his face. Gritting his teeth, Yin braced himself as he was tackled into the ground and bringing both of his hands up to stop the Nue from bitting down on his head.

"Damn it..." Yin spoke using all his strength to hold it's mouth away from his form.

Looking up at the Nue, Yin watched as its body began to charge up in which he could tell it was about to discharge. Quickly pulling his left hand back and thrusting it into the monsters left eye causing it to howl in pain and back off just enough for Yin to kick the creature away from him. As soon as Yin kicked the Nue off, he rolled back and got to his feet while putting his arms up in defense as he watched the Nue discharge its electricity in its body. Panting softly, he looked to the right seeing his sword still impaled into the corpse of the first Nue.

"I am at a disadvantage..." Yin told himself before looking back at the Nue in front of him that quickly ran at him again.

Yin ran toward the Nue at full force while gripping his hands into fists. The ground would shutter with every step Yin took toward the creature. eventually, the ground felt like a legion of soldiers were running off into battle against a single east. As soon as the two were about toe crash into one another, Yin ducked under the Nue's pounce and moved behind the beast with his right hand taking hold of the beasts snake tail. With a mighty pull, Yin pulled the Nue back and took hold of the snake with both hands now to quickly slam it into the ground. Once the Nue was slammed into the ground, instead of running to his sword, he moved over tot he dazed Nue before taking hold of its jaws and began to forcefully open it.

"Open wide!" Yin shouted.

The Nue clasped its jaws closed figuring out what Yin was trying to do while its snake-like tail lashed out at him in an attempt to get him off its head. Yin ignored the tail before it wrapped its body around Yin's neck slowly strangling him while holding him still. Gasping for air, Yin closed his left eye while still trying to open the mouth of the beast.

"Get...off me..." Yin whispered before releasing his grip on the Nue's jaw.

With Yin taking his hands back, he brought his attention to the snake. His eyes watched as the snakehead moved in front of Yin with its tongue slithering out of its mouth. The snake opened its mouth allowing its fangs to spring out and was about to try and bite down on Yin's neck but was interrupted as he brought both of his hands to the jaws of the snake grinning. Gritting his teeth, he quickly tore the snake in half from its mouth all the way down half its length allowing the corpse of the snake to ease up around Yin's neck.

Looking back down at the Nue, Yin narrowed his eyes as he felt the Nue's body beginning to charge up another discharge. Gritting his teeth, he raised his right fist up before plunging it into the monsters right eye. As Yin's fist pierced its eye, it let out a loud cry of pain before he quickly took his hand back and caught the Nue's mouth open. With a mighty war cry, Yin tore the Nue's mouth wide open before pushing its upper jaw into its head crushing its brain.

"Finally..." Yin said pushing himself off the dead monster and walking to his sword to pull it out of the first Nue's head. "I wonder how brother is doing?"

-With Yang-

"Release!" Yang shouted as he unsheathed his katana and fired the remaining ninety-nine swords at the Nue.

The Nue dashed to the side avoiding the katanas before running at Yang with rage in its eyes. Grinning at this, Yang got to his knees and faced the ground while closing his eyes and waited patiently. As the Nue grew closer, Yang became a blur to the monster before appearing on its back sighing.

"Hymn of Maria, Yang whispered as the Nue's head fell to the ground.

With a sigh, Yang placed his left hand over the katana and closed his eyes.

"Retreat," Yang called as the ninety-nine blades turned into energy and flowed back into the first blade recreating the sheath. "Seem I am growing much faster than before,"

The brothers, after defeating their opponents, made their way back to Naofumi to find they had also finished their own battle.

"Naofumi! You okay?" Yang shouted while placing his katana on his hip and looking at the dead Nue that Naofumi and the others killed.

"We are fine. Are you both okay?" Naofumi asked looking at Yin seeing him slightly scratched as well as beaten before looking at Yang who was completely unharmed.

"I had some trouble with my side," Yin admitted while laughing nervously.

"I had no problem at all. In fact, my fight ended faster than I expected...and with less damage to," Yang said with a surprised tone while rubbing the back of his head chuckling lightly.

"You said after you use your forbidden technique you pay a cost," Naofumi said with a raised brow.

"Yes, a painful one," Yang agreed while narrowing his eyes.

"How many times have you used that technique?" Naofumi asked walking up to Yang.

"Uhhh counting the time with the spear hero...about three times," Yang answered with narrowed eyes.

"From what I am seeing..." Naofumi started before pulling up his states and swaying his hand to allow Yang to see it. "Every time you used it...you double in speed and power."

"...that explains a lot actually," Yang said looking at the ground while bringing his left hand to rub his chin.

"So during your time of rest, your bodies states double or even triple," Naofumi tried to explain making Yang nod his head.

"Neat," Yang commented with a smile.

"You never knew this?" Naofumi asked with a raised brow again.

"Nope. Not one bit. I did not question it and just went with the flow," Yang said with a shrug.

"That is how you are brother. Very carefree and hardheaded," Yin added causing the party to laugh softly along with Yang.

"Wait, the hell did you say?" Yang asked catching the last bit about him being hardheaded.

"Am I wrong?" Yin asked with a raised brow.

"...no..." Yang answered hanging his head down sighing.

"We can finally get what we want and leave. Come on, Filo still has much to do." Naofumi said looking at Yin and Yang.

"Understood," Yin and Yang said in unison.

After Naofumi took a piece of the precious gemstone, they returned to the kingdom and gathered in the witches home where Filo sat down making mana thread for her clothes. On the next day, Naofumi gathered the thread and made his way to the shops to get a custom made dress allowing Yin and Yang to stay behind looking up at the sky standing by the wagon.

"If your strength and speed states double every time you used that ability then...why not use it more often?" Yin asked looking down at Yang.

"I mean it would make sense to but it is not as easy as it sounds. Every time I pay the cost...sure the recovery time is shortened but the damage increases as well. The first time I had to do the cost...the pain was the worst I ever felt, during the second time it doubles...it seems as my states increase...so does the pain." Yang said closing his eyes sighing heavily.

"So every time it reaches the day or days of cost...the pain you experience is doubled from last time?" Yin asked looking at Yang worried.

"Yes. Makes sense though...otherwise, I would be abusing the hell out of it right now," Yang said laughing loudly while placing his hands on his hips.

"Such things should not be taken lightly," Yin said looking up at the sky.

"Why do you think I save it as a last resort bro? The cost has to be met one way or another," Yang said with a light chuckle now.

"I...understand," Yin said closing his eyes.

"Brother come on, you worry too much," Yang said softly elbowing his brother's side.

"I know...but I have my reasons. You are my only family member and I worry for you," Yang said looking at his brother with a weak smile.

"Pfft I know that but you do not have to worry in my behalf. What I do want though is for you to enjoy life by my side as brothers," Yang said bringing his hand up and slapping Yin's back making him stumble forward slightly.

Yin looked at his brother and could not help but smile before nodding his head and looking to the sky once more.

"Smile and enjoy like the rising sun," Yin commented with a smile.

/To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Story or Legend

Naofumi's party were tasked with bringing boxes of herbicide to a village of the south. While Naofumi was checking the inventory in the carriage, Yang was fast asleep laying on his back by the gate of the wagon snoring loudly. Seeing the beggar laid out on the ground napping made the shield hero sigh before continuing his train of thought. Raphtalia, on the other hand, sat in the front of Yin who simply looked forward with his arms crossed over his chest humming a soft lullaby.

"Is that a lullaby?" Raphtalia asked.

"Yes. It is a lullaby my mother sang to Yang and I. It is one of the few things I have to remember her by," Yin answered while closing his eyes.

"...sorry," Raphtalia replied with a sad tone.

"Do not be. Although it was painful, everything happens for a reason. There is no point staying chained in the past. All we can do is continue forward with our lives. That is not to say we will not pray for her every night," Yin spoke opening his eyes and looking over at Raphtalia with a soft smile.

"Master, the plants here are amazing," Filo called out catching Naofumi as well as Yin's attention.

The three began to look around at the environment seeing vines stretch about the landscape.

"The hell's going on here?" Yang asked as he was now behind Naofumi looking out at the many vines about the land with tired eyes.

"We're about to find out," Naofumi asked looking back at Yang.

"Well if anything we might as well head to that wall of wood ahead of us," Yang spoke raising his left hand and point forward.

The party followed his direction and saw the wooden wall coming into view causing Naofumi to nod his head in agreement.

"Filo, take us there," Naofumi ordered.

"Okay!" Filo replied before making her way toward the wall.

As they entered through the gate and came to a slow stop, Naofumi and the two girls followed him to speak with the village elder while Yang and Yin were unloading the boxes of herbicide. They were now in what seemed to be a camp surrounded by a wooden wall to stop the plants from outside from getting in but only temporary. Once they finished unloading the goods, Naofumi walked over to Yang with an annoyed look with Filo beside him.

"Yang. You and Filo will go off into the village to find the adventurers trying to level up," Naofumi ordered.

"You got it," Yang replied with a soft salute before looking at Filo.

"Don't slow me down," Filo spoke arrogantly.

"Kid. It's the other way around," Yang replied with a smirk.

The two then glared at one each other before Filo turned her body and made a mad dash toward the village. She could not help but look behind her to find that Yang was nowhere to be seen.

"Slowpoke," Filo spoke before looking forward smirking.

"Slowpoke indeed," Yang answered causing Filo to look behind her again o find Yang sitting on her back with a carefree smile.

"H-How?" Filo asked blinking while coming to a full stop.

"Later. First, we gotta save the adventurers who want to get themselves killed" Yang said with a snicker.

"Fine," Filo spoke before turning her attention forward and continued to run toward the village.

-Overrun Village-

As Filo and Yang reached the village, it did not take long before they found the adventurers, or at least the ones who were still alive, fighting three monsters. Filo ran at full speed before jumping up and bringing her right foot down on the center plant monster while Yang landed in front of the adventurers to unsheath his katana and cut the remaining two plant monsters. The two plant monsters remained completely still while Yang stood up and resheathed his katana before the plant monsters were cut in half and collapse into the ground.

"Awesome," Yang commented with a smirk while looking at the three adventurers.

"H-Have you come to save us?" One of them asked.

"How many of you are there?" Yang asked looking at the three.

"T-There were...ten of us...b-but..." The same began to answer before looking at the other two.

"But what? Speak man," Yang said with an annoyed tone.

"T-They were killed..." The second one answered making Yang groan and shake his head.

"By what?" Yang asked crossing his arms over his chest.

Suddenly the ground shook making Yang and Filo to quickly turn to see what seemed to be another plant monster but unlike the other three, this one was not attached to the ground and moved around like a gorilla. Yang narrowed his eyes to get a better look to see this plant had no head but rather a flower for a face. The plant monster was nothing more than a bundle of vines.

"Well damn. That's a big boy right there," Yang spoke after making a loud whistle.

"I can take it!" Filo shouted before jumping off the ground and running directly toward the large monster.

"No patience," Yang commented as he watched the creature swipe its left hand forward easily swatting Filo out of the air and zoom toward Yang.

Yang looked at this and hopped to the right avoiding her crash while also being pushed slightly further due to the shockwave of the impact. As the dust cleared, Yang swayed his hand about as to keep the dust away from his face to see Filo on her back dazed.

"You okay?" Yang asked with a smirk.

"Master...not there..." Filo spoke with a dazed look.

"Right...well then I guess I'm up," Yang said walking forward and standing in front of the large creature sighing. "I'll make this quick."

"Are you crazy? We need to run away! You can't fight that thing!" The adventurer screamed.

"Shut up," Yang spoke turning to look over his shoulder and stare at the man shaking in fear.

As Yang turned his attention away from the monster, it lifted both of its massive arms over its form before bringing them down toward the begger.

"Hymn of Maria," Yang whispered before slashing grinning widely and gripping the handle of his katana as he turned into a blur.

The Adventurer's eyes widened in surprise before looking around to try and find Yang. Suddenly, the creatures upper half fell to the ground before Yang appeared on in front of the plant monster.

"That's what's so funny about big monsters. They're so big but so slow," Yang commented while looking forward at the plant monster he cut in half.

With a soft chuckle, Yang sighed and rolled his shoulders back before the plant monster's upper body grew new legs while the lower half began to grow a new upper body.

"Well that's not good," Yang commented while jumping back from the rising plant monster to land by Filo who finally broke out of her daze.

"What happened?" Filo asked getting to her feet and looking up to see two large plant monsters.

"Well first off you got knocked the fuck out...second...well I cut one in half and now there are two so...yeah," Yang admitted while laughing nervously.

"Baka!" Filo shouted while getting to her feet and glaring at Yang.

"What?! How was I supposed to know the damn plant would do that?" Yang countered while looking back at Filo with narrowed eyes.

"Mooo," Filo puffed before the two looked at the plant monsters.

"You got anything that can burn?" Yang asked taking hold of his katana again.

"No. Let's just pummel it until they stop growing," Filo bluntly spoke while narrowing her own eyes.

"...not a bad idea," Yang said sheathing his katana and swaying his hand over the handle and the sheath causing it to lock it in place.

"Here we go!" Filo shouted before jumping toward the plant monster to the left while Yang ran below Filo.

As Filo was in arms reach of the single monster, it raised its right arm in an attempt to swat Filo away again but this time Yang jumped up and brought his katana to its forearm stopping its attack. Filo took this chance to crash her feet into its face while Yang looked to the filolial laughing. The creature fell back gushing purple liquid as it collapsed onto the ground dead.

Seeing as the first plant monster laying motionless, Yang and Filo immediately directed their full attention to the last plant grinning with a twinkle in their eyes. The look in their eyes made the plant monster flinch before taking a step back.

"Smash it!" Filo and Yang shouted in unison before racing toward the creature.

The plant monster raised both arms overhead to slam both into the two fighters. That was until Filo jumped forward and crashed into the creature's stomach and sent it up into the air smirking. Yang went to a squat position and launch himself into the air following the plant monster. As Yang had caught up with the monster, he took hold of the enemies back and gritted his teeth.

"Falling Angel, " Yang called out before forcing the monster to turn and begin to fall toward the ground.

Filo looked up and widened her eyes in shock as the monster descended toward the already downed plant creature. Although it was already dead, Yang wanted to make sure it stayed dead as he stood on the back of the falling monster.

"WATCH OUT BELOW!" Yang shouted before Filo turned to the three adventurers and dashed at them grabbing them and bolting toward cover.

The falling creature finally slammed into the other crushing both of them while at the same time giving Yang a cushion to land on. Dust was kicked up forcing Filo to bring her wings around the three to prevent any harm to come to them. As the dust had disappeared, she peaked from their cover, which was a broken-down house, to find a small crater and Yang crawling out.

"I'm okay, " Yang mentioned with a tired thumbs up before falling flat on his face. "Less okay."

Filo chuckled at this before shaking her head while hoisting up the three adventurers under her wings. Making her way over to Yang, she looked down at his bruised body due to the crash, she could not help but snicker.

"Careless Baka," Filo asked while taking Yang into her beak and return to the rest of the party.

-Camp-

Filo returned to the camp with the rest of the party present. The first thing Filo did was drop Yang onto the ground face-first followed by the three adventurers. Naofumi could only stare at Yang before turning his attention to Filo.

"How did it go?" Naofumi asked before looking over to Yin and nudged his head to his brother

Yin did not waste any time before moving over to his brother and began to heal him. with holy light.

"These three are the last of their group. How stupid, " Filo commented while shrugging.

"Filo, that last part was unnecessary, " Raphtalia commented while looking at Filo.

"Nope. Filo's right. That was...very stupid, " Yang agreed as he got up with the help of Yin.

"So what bruised you this bad Yang?" Naofumi asked turning his attention to Yang now.

"Well, part of the damage was self-inflicted. Not on purpose. There was a large plant monster in the town but Filo and I took care of it, " Yang said with a proud smile.

"There was only one right?" Naofumi asked with a raised brow.

Yang's smile suddenly froze before looking away from Naofumi with half-opened eyes.

"Yang..." Naofumi spoke while his eyes narrowed.

"Okay okay...I cut one in half and the halves made their bodies, " Yang admitted with a defeated sigh only to hear Filo snicker.

"What a way to help, " Filo said sarcastically while smirking.

"Shut it, Filo! At least I wasn't sleeping on the job," Yang shouted while pointing at the filolial.

Filo immediately fell silent as Naofumi's attention was now on her with the same gaze.

"Explain," Naofumi commanded crossing his arms over his chest.

"I-I got knocked out by the first plant monster," Filo explained with her head hung low now while closing her eyes.

"From what I hear, it seems they just did not know how to help one another," Yin pitched in as he stood beside Naofumi laughing softly.

"How so?" Naofumi asked now looking at Yin.

"For one, my brother is difficult to sync with as well as work alongside. I am only able to sync and work by his side because we grew up together," Yin spoke looking down at the shield hero before turning his attention back at Yang. "...to others it is extremely difficult because of my brother's unpredictability,"

"You're right about that," Naofumi agreed with an annoyed sigh while shaking his head.

"...but from that unpredictability, it brings progress," Yin said looking down at Naofumi chuckling softly.

Naofumi looked at Yin then remembered the times he watched Yang get into a fight with his brother and end up paying for it later on. It brought a very faint laugh from Naofumi's lips.

"You laughed," Yin said while turning his body slightly to face Naofumi now.

Naofumi blinked at this and turned his head away from Yin while closing his eyes.

"Enough. Were there any other plant monsters?" Naofumi said as a means to get back on topic.

"There were simple ones that shot acid or used their vines as weapons. Nothing we can't handle," Yang answered with newfound confidence while placing his hands on his hips.

While they continued to talk, the villagers could not help but listen to Naofumi's party talking to one another. However, their main focus was on two individuals, Filo and Yin. The rumored heavenly Fowel and Divine Paladin. From the villagers, the elder walked out of the crowd to now stand in front of Naofumi gaining his parties attention.

"Are you the savior who travels in a carriage drawn by a heavenly Fowl?" The old man asked looking at Naofumi.

"Heavenly fowl? This one?" Yang asked pointing at Filo before laughing loudly.

"Yang-san, that isn't very nice," Raphtalia scolded.

"Pfft. Come on, you know it's true," Yang said with a smirk only for Filo to jump at Yang and kick him into a wall. "...proof..."

Naofumi looked over to yang and shake his head before bringing his attention to the old man once more.

"You've got the wrong person," Naofumi denied.

"...Naofumi-sama..." Raphtalia whispered.

"We beg you! Could you please heal our sick using both of your powers?" He asked looking over at Yin than back at Naofumi.

Raphtalia's eyes widen along with her ears perking up.

"Wait, some of you are sick?" Raphtalia asked.

The old man nodded his head before leading Naofumi, Yin, and Raphtalia to the tent holding all the infected villagers.

-Medical Tent-

"As you can see, the plants are devouring their bodies," The old man explained as the party looked at the people.

Just as he said, plants grew from their bodies. This made Yin look to Naofumi wondering what he thought of this.

"They're even parasitic?" Naofumi asked himself while staring at a young boy infected by the plants.

"Please savior! Help them with your powers," He begged.

Naofumi sighed and made his way toward the child along with Yin and Raphtalia.

"I cannot help these people. Holy light only heals wounds. This...is more of a sickness..." Yin said in a disappointed tone while looking at the ground.

"Keep your head up Yin. I can't say for sure that I'll be able to heal them as well," Naofumi called out as he took one of the positions he brought to the villages and placed it by the child's mouth so that he could drink it.

At first, nothing happened until Naofumi poured the potion onto the child's body while combining it with the power of his shield to enhance its effect. The power of the potion immediately began to work and rid the parasitic plant from the boy's body.

Raphtalia and Yin smiled brightly at this find as Naofumi stood up and sighed.

"Next one," Naofumi spoke.

"Yes," Raphtalia and Naofumi said in unison.

-Outside-

As Naofumi was treating the infected, Yang was sitting by Filo eating one of the plants while looking to the direction of the village. Eventually, Naofumi as the other two left the tent sighing heavily.

"I'm glad it all worked out," Raphtalia said with a proud smile.

"I agree," Yin added in looking down at Naofumi.

"Yeah. But we're leaving as soon as we get paid for the treatment. I do not to be dragged any further into this mess," Naofumi commented while Raphtalia looked over her shoulder.

"I daresay that might be difficult," Raphtalia spoke causing Naofumi to stop and look over his shoulder to find not only the old man but also two other villagers kneeling on the ground with their head bowed.

"Our savior of the Heavenly Fowl! Please save our village!" The village elder begged.

Yang could not help but look around as if trying to spot the so-called heavenly fowl only for his eyes to land on Filo. He could not help but hold back a burst of laughter but failed as he began to laugh while pointing at Filo.

"Her? A heavenly fowl? I highly doubt that. She acts too much like a kid to be the heavenly fowl," Yang shouted catching Filo's attention in which she glared at Yang.

"What was that?" Filo shouted as she stood up and placed her basket of fruits on the ground while walking up to Yang who turned and faced the filolial without fear. "You shouldn't be talking. You will be nothing but a punk."

Yang blinked at this before he laughed at her comment while shaking his head.

"This punk can beat you down with my bare hands birdy. Wanna give it a try?" Yang challenged with a grin in which Filo grinned at this.

Yin could not help but walk in between the two and push them away sighing heavily with his head down and eyes closed.

"You are both acting like children," Yin commented in which Yang huffed and backed off while Filo now turned her attention to Yin.

"You're not master. Don't tell me what to do," Filo shouted in which Naofumi looked over at the two.

"You are right. I am not your master...but we are party members and deserve to treat one another as equals. For that, I apologize for my brother's behavior. He has that effect on everyone. I am not so much affected by it because I am used to it. In time I hope you also grow used to it. Even so, I also hope you do not challenge Yang. The way you are right now...you will not be able to lay a feather on him," Yin warned while turning his head to look at Filo with worried eyes causing Filo's rage to suddenly fade away and turn into a soft blush.

"F-Fine. Just this once," Filo spoke while turning away from the two brothers and making her way back over to her basket of food to continue eating one by one.

"You have my thanks Filo-chan," Yin spoke bowing his head in thanks before turning his attention to Yang.

"What?" Yang asked with his arms placed behind his head.

"Some comments are best not spoken, brother. You know this better than anyone, "Yin spoke standing up straight and making his way back over to Naofumi while giving him a thumbs up.

With the small issue solved, Naofumi sighed in relief before turning his attention back to the elder and his two villagers.

"Fine. Tell me what started this mess?" Naofumi asked walking over to a small wooden crate to sit down and placed his elbow onto his knee to hold his head up.

Naofumi sat near the carriage with Yin to his left and Raphtalia to his right as to listen to elder and the events that had happened.

"Our village was being ravaged by famine when the spear hero visited," The elder began peaking Naofumi's attention more. "When He heard of our plight, he went to some nearby ruins and brought back a seed that had been sealed away. He called it...a miracle seed,"

"A miracle seed that was sealed away" Naofumi questioned while remembering the box they found that was empty in the mines back where they fought the three monsters. "That was it huh?"

"At first, we were overjoyed when we saw how quickly the plants grew and bore fruit. However..." The villager to the left began.

"They grew too much and overwhelmed your village?" Naofumi finished.

"Indeed. While investigating our options, we hit upon a legend passed down the village. A long time ago, an alchemist who'd set up shop in this area created a seed but sealed it away for some reason. The legend also said that plants had overtaken the region for a while," The elder finished before looking up at Yin.

"It was thanks to a man clad in full paladin armor welding a large greatsword with one hand took it down along with his army. The man was known as the Heavenly Paladin..." The left village spoke also looking at Yin.

"...much like the armor and sword, you have," The elder spoke blinking.

"...it must have been my great grandfather who helped defeat these plants," Yin whispered looking at the ground.

"Hold on," Naofumi spoke up gaining the three villagers attention. " Why did none of you have any doubts about that seed if you knew about this legend?"

"They did say that the village and those who lived in it was being ravaged by famine. The first thing that comes to mind is feeding the young. Such a fate makes rational thinking hard," Yin spoke up in a means to try and defend the villagers.

"So you would risk the lives of your villagers without having precautions?" Naofumi asked looking over his shoulder at Yin who widened his eyes and sighed in defeat as he shook his head. "I thought so. It is always wise to have rational thought, especially during such times."

The three villagers looked at one another before hanging their heads down in self-disappointment.

"You convinced yourselves that it was safe because a hero brought it to you?" Naofumi questioned while narrowing his eyes.

The three villagers quickly got on their knees while the elder pulled out a small pouch filled with coins and presenting it to Naofumi.

"We'll pay for treatments, and for the monster extermination in advance! Please save our village!" The village elder begged while bowing his head down causing the other two to follow suit.

Naofumi stood up and took the pouch of coins before clipping it to the back of his belt.

"I don't like cleaning up after that moron Motoyasu, but I'll earn my keep," Naofumi answered before looking toward the exit.

"I will bring my brother," Yin spoke before turning to the carriage and reach in to easily take Yang's head into his hold only to pull him out.

"...bro...the hell?" Yang questioned with tired eyes as he hung in Yin's grasp.

"We have work to do brother. This is no time to sleep," Yin answered with a smile.

"Alright. Put me down...please," Yang asked making Yin release his grip on his brothers head causing him to fall flat on his rear earning a painful yelp from him as he hit the ground.

"THE HELL?!" Yang shouted as he stood up and rubbed his butt groaning softly.

"It was the quickest way to wake you up brother," Yin said with a shrug before turning to see Naofumi walking toward the exit with his shield materializing over his right forearm. "We best hurry before they leave us behind."

"Them? Leave us behind? Please. As if they could move that fast. Filo maybe but the others, nah," Yang commented before hopping into the carriage for a split second and pop back out holding his sheathed katana while Yin pulled his helmet out of the carriage and put it over his head.

"Ready?" Yin asked looking at his brother.

"Oh yeah," Yang answered before the two brothers followed after Naofumi them back to the village.

-Village-

As they arrived at the village, it did not take long before they began to encounter plant monsters but were smaller and shot acid or simply used their thorned vines like whips as reported by Yang.

"Little ones. This should be easy," Yang spoke while unsheathing his katana and stood in front of one of the monsters that used their arms like whips.

"Don't get too cocky brother. Although Naofumi-sama has antidotes, I do not wish you to get poisoned," Yin warned after cutting an acid spitter in half with ease.

"As if these things can touch me," Yang arrogantly replied while the lasher began to lash its whip-like arms at the beggar but no matter how hard it tried, all it would seem to hit was his after image before being cut in half. "See."

Suddenly, vines sprang up around Yang's form and aimed their poison tips at his upper body before racing toward it. Yang only smirked at this before unleashing a flurry of slashes around his body turning the vines around his form into diced vegetables. Sighing in satisfaction, Yang nodded his head and looked over to Yin who simply shook his head.

"Just be careful okay?" Yin asked with a chuckle. "You're all I got left."

"Yin you do not have to worry about me. I'm good," Yang spoke as a large bear-like plant monster sprung out of the ground in an attempt to bite down on the beggars head only for it to be cut in half. "See, all good. Now let's finish this mission up so we can get some good food."

Yin smiled at this and nodded in agreement before they continued to take on the sudden horde of plant monsters that sprang from the ground. Eventually, they looked to the center of the village seeing not only a large tree with a what seemed to be a purple starfish as the face but also two large plant giants.

"Are those the monsters that you are Filo took out?" Naofumi asked looking at Yang.

"Yes and no. These seem stronger than the one we fought, " Yang answered glaring at the two monsters.

"Naofumi-sama, my brother and I will deal with the giant plant monsters..." Yin began earning a sigh from Yang.

"Just call them plant giants. Makes it much easier, " Yang spoke making his brother sigh.

"We will deal with the plant giants. Can you and the rest of the party deal with the tree?" Yin asked looking down at Naofumi.

"Can you and your brother clear the way for us?" Naofumi asked staring at the two plant giants standing in front of the tree.

"We sure can but for this to work, we'll have to take this fight a little serious, " Yang replied while aiming the handle of the katana at the giants.

"Do it, " Naofumi commanded while preparing his shield.

"Let me buff our defenses," Yin spoke stabbing the ground with his greatsword. "Divine Protection."

As Yin spoke his skill, the entire party was encased in golden light before slowly fading away.

"With this, your physical and magical defenses are increased. Now..." Yin stopped before pulling his sword out of the ground and placing it over his shoulder. "Let's go."

"You took the words right out of my mouth bro. We'll be heading out then," Yang spoke crouching down and aiming his handle at the sky.

"Remember. We are not going all out," Yin reminded earning a slight nod from his brother.

"I know," Yang replied before smirking. "Release,"

The handle of the sword shot out before beginning to multiple to a hundred swords into the air, Yang stood up and swayed his hands into a circle.

"Tears of the iron maiden," Yang whispered as the swords began to fall toward the ground.

As each sword began to descend to the ground, Yang would take hold of at least six swords at a time and throw them at the plant giants. While Yang was throwing his swords, Yin was already running toward the center of the two giants. This took Yin at least a few seconds before ninety-eight swords were now impaled both plants along as Yin now stood in between the giants.

"SIN TAKER!" Yin shouted as a golden barrier formed around his body and exploded outward encasing the two monsters.

Once the light that encased the two monsters faded away, it showed no damage had been put upon them. Filo sighed and shook her head.

"That did nothing," Filo complained making Yang chuckle.

"It's a taunt skill. Any enemies hit by this skill can only attack him. Doing otherwise will receive severe punishment. This will give you three time to deal with the tree, "Yang explained while holding a katana in each hand before running toward his brother.

While Yang was running to meet his brother, he could see both giants trying to hit Yin but failed in every attempt. Yin watched as one of the plant giant's brought its hand toward the paladin in an attempt to grab him. Yang hoped onto his brother's shoulders grinning while closing his eyes.

"Duel Hymn of maria," Yang spoke before opening his eyes and launching off Yin's shoulder.

Yin stood his ground as he watched his brother fly at the giant's palm and unleash his powerful strike. The giant's arm was cut off allowing Yin to watch as its arm whithered and faded while it regrew a new arm.

"Regeneration," Yin commented before running toward the monster that just regrew its arm.

"What was that?" Yang shouted while turning around to see the monster regrow its arm as he landed on the ground. "It could be worse."

Yang's comment fell on deaf ears before Yin prepared his sword.

"Heaven!" Yin shouted making Yang smirk and nod his head.

The two ran toward each other while Yin had his greatsword in both hands preparing to swing at his brother. Yang only grinned at this as they continued to run at one another. As they a mere meters away from one another, Yang jumped up while Yin turned his sword so that the sharp edges would be facing away from his family member. With a mighty swing, Yin swang his sword at Yang while turning his body to launch his brother at one of the plant giant's.

"Hymn of Maria: Heaven's path!" Yang shouted as he flew toward the nearest plant giant grinning widely.

The next thing that happened only made Yin smile as he watched his brother cut the plant giant's arm into pieces as well as part of its chest. Yang looked over his shoulder to see the plant giant release a powerful shockwave sending both brothers back. Yin slides backward while using his sword as a shield while Yang crashed into the second giant.

"The hell...that wasn't a thing before," Yang complained while looking up at the monster he crashed into to see it walk toward its injured teammate. "What the hell?"

Suddenly, the first monsters back snapped open with vines sticking out to connect with its partner. Yang could not help but widen his eyes in surprise before pushing himself off the giant and launch himself away from the two watching as the two began to merge. Yin watched in horror as the two began to combine to one giant which was now twice the size and even more so seemed more lean than bulky. Blinking at this, Yang could still see his swords all over its body but watched as it grew a head this time followed by two glowing white eyes looking down at Yin.

"What the..." Yin was stopped as the creature appeared right in front of him and kicked him up into the air.

Yin released a painful grunt as he was knocked up into the sky followed by his arms grabbed by the new monster. Even with all his might, Yin was unable to break from its grasp.

"YIN!" Yang shouted before getting back to his feet and running toward the monster's feet.

As Yang reached the monster, its body began to shake before hundreds of vines sprang out and began to lash out around its body. Yang was able to defend against it but for each vine, he was able to cut off, two more would spring out from its place. Then it hit him, Yang jumped back and ran to the side to look up watching as his brother was held still and was being lashed out by hundreds of vines with thorns on them.

"BROTHER!" Yang shouted while jumping up in an attempt to cut his brother free but before he could even reach his brother, he was attacked by the multiple vines and knocked back as well as received some damage.

A clear gash could be seen on Yang's chest as well as his arms while he fell to his knees gritting his teeth. Thankfully the armor of the family was protecting Yin but only to a point. Even though the vines could not break through the armor for some reason, it was still doing blunt damage to his body.

'Lavar,' A voice whispered into Yang's ear making him turn his head expecting to see someone but to his surprise found no one.

"Lavar?" Yang questioned out loud before looking at the monster. "What?"

'Call her name...Yang Maeda,' The voice spoke once more.

Yang turned his body again to catch a faint glimpse of what seemed to be a woman wearing a white fox mask while wearing a pure white kimono as well as long silver hair before fading away. Suddenly, the katana in his right hand began to simmer which quickly caught his attention. The name echoed in his mind like a voice in a long silent cavern until he could hear the sound of a single voice.

"Lavar," Yang spoke as the blade of the katana shattered like glass.

He watched as the sword was now bladeless until a new blade began to form completely made of fire. Seeing this, he smirked and looked at the plant giant as he pierced the ground with his normal sword so he could hold onto the blazing sword. "Plant titan your about to get scorched."

"Hymn of maria, scorched song," Yang whispered before blitzing forward as a path of flames was left behind him. "BURN!"

Yang shouted as he turned into a blur and passed through the plant titan. His speed had increased but only briefly due to the spurt of flames coming from the sword, Lavar. For a few seconds, the creature was unharmed until a long cut began to reveal itself against the monsters lower half. Suddenly, the cut began to turn red and catch on fire causing the plant titan to release Yin from its hold and screech in pain once more. With Yin released, Yang turned to see his brother falling to the ground before correcting himself and landing on his feet followed by heavy panting.

"You alright brother?!" Yang asked as his brother slowly raised his head while pointing to the creature.

Yang's attention snapped back to the monster, now completely on fire, had turned its focus on the begger and brought both arms toward it. For a moment, Yang thought he was a goner as he prepared his sword that now reverted to normal. Looking at his katana, his eyes widened in shock before slowly looking forward at the hand of the burning monster. Just when Yang could feel the heat of the monster, Yin stood up and smirked.

"Sin taker..." Yin whispered before the creature froze in place before slowly withering away.

With the monster gone, Yin collapsed to his knee while Yang whispered a single word before swaying his hand over the katana and watched as it sheathed itself while the other ninety-nine katanas faded away into ash. As soon as Yang reached his brother, Naofumi and the others returned looking at the two brothers.

"What happened?" Naofumi questioned while looking between the two brothers.

"The plant giants we were fighting merged and messed us up pretty bad. Thankfully we were able to pull through but at a cost..." Yang spoke helping his brother off the ground while sighing. "He's lucky that he came fully armored...but even so he is really banged up. Way more then I am."

"...Filo will take your brother back to the camp, you will be helping him get better," Naofumi commanded while handing him a potion, this earned a glance from Yang for a brief moment before he nodded his head before taking the potion. "...Filo. Once you've dropped them off with the villagers, return here to help us clean up the seeds."

Filo pouted at the command but nodded her head while walking over to Yin to pick him up and put him on her back. Yang looked at Filo and nodded his head before the two made their way back to the camp.

-Camp-

Once Filo did her part, Yin turned to the filolial and bowed his head in thanks before taking him from her back. Filo blushed and nodded back to the show of gratitude before turning and making her way back to Naofumi. With the help of some of the villagers, they laid him down in their medical tent.

"Thank you. All of you. I will take it from here," Yang spoke kneeling beside his brother sighing while taking the potion. "Alright, brother...I know your still up and in pain but I need you to remove your helmet. No one else can take it off but you...even if it saved your life."

Yin groaned in pain as he raised his hands to his head and removed his helmet revealing a bruised face. Seeing this, Yang could not help but grit his teeth angry at himself for not being able to prevent such pain from his brother.

"Is this how you feel every time I get hurt bad? Angry at yourself for not being able to help me?" Yang questioned while looking at the potion.

"Yes...that's why...I keep telling you...be...careful," Yin answered.

Yang only smiled at this and nodded his head before taking the cork from the potion and place it by his brother's lips. Yin opened his mouth allowing his brother to pour the potion into his mouth to heal his wounds but only a little.

"Lesson learned...next time I won't let anything happen to you brother," Yang admitted with a sigh. "But I gotta say. I learned something else...or something like that,"

Yang began while looking at his brother seeing he was fast asleep to recover.

"For another time than brother," Yang spoke staying by his brother and sighing as his eyelids began to grow heavy while he was still bleeding himself. "Guess we will both rest up brother..."

-?-

Yang opened his eyes to find himself lying in the middle of a barren field covered with thousands of swords. Each sword had a completely different form while he slowly began to get to his feet with his eyes scanning the horizon. Once he got to his feet, Yang slowly looked at a sword that was right in front of him. Its form straight yet the hande seemed to be wrapped in cloth.

"It can't be..." Yang whispered to himself before taking hold of the sword and pulling it out of the ground to find it had no tip but rather a cut off like a square. "These...are all the swords I lost."

"Yes. You lost all...but one," A feminine voice spoke out only for it to echo throughout the field of swords.

Yang immediately turned with the sword in his right hand and placed by his hip while his eyes scanned the landscape hoping to find the origins of the voice.

"Who's there?" Yang asked.

What followed was laughter which made Yang narrow his eyes and grip the handle of the sword tighter.

"Someone who's grown very interested in your journey and choices Yang Maeda as well as your past collection," The voice answered sounding closer now.

"That is not an answer. Tell me who you are or believe me...I will cut you down," Yang warned but soon heard the same laughter.

"You? Cut me down? You have no power here begger. Not anymore at least," The voice replied before laughing again which annoyed Yang.

"I have no power? All I need is a single sword and I can take on anything. You included," Yang spoke with a smirk.

"You think you can handle any situation with violence. Even though you choose words over violence at times, hitting things would always be your back up plan. Do you think it is going to work this time?" The voice asked now seeming further.

"That plan hasn't failed me yet. Why would it fail me now?" Yang questioned earning another laughter but this time right behind him.

"In a normal situation, you would be fine. Sadly, this is no ordinary situation Yang," The voice whispered into his ears.

As Yang was about to spin around to deliver a swift slash, the sword turned to ash causing him to look down and watch the sword fade away.

"What..." Yang questioned before looking up to find the same woman he saw briefly against the plant titan.

"These swords are all mine now. None shall use them but those I allow and you are not one of them...not yet anyway," She spoke while hovering backward laughing at him.

"Don't mock me. Even without a sword, I am not someone to underestimate," Yang spoke jumping toward her direction with his left hand stretched out to grab her mask.

"I will do as I please since out of both of us, we know who is stronger," The woman lectured as one of the swords in front of Yang sprung out of the ground and attempted to cut his handoff.

Gritting his teeth, he pulled his hand back mere inches from having it cut off. As the sword missed his wrist, he placed his right hand on it and pushed it toward the woman in an attempt to impale her with her sword. Sadly, as soon as he touched the sword, it had turned to ash like the other causing him to fall flat on his face.

"As I said before, only I can use them, Yang. You're as hard-headed as expected...one of the many things I like about you," She admitted while floating in midair as if she was laying on a bed sideways.

"If they all turn to ash as soon as I touch them then I have nothing to worry about," Yang said confidentially before running toward the woman at full speed.

"Silly little man," She whispered before flicking her finger forward.

As Yang was running toward her, his foot suddenly tripped on something and slammed face-first into the ground. Shaking from his daze, he pushed himself off the ground and looked up to find the fox woman floating right in front of him.

"You cannot use them. I never said about me not being able to. Think before you act Yang. Although it is cute when you act without thinking...it will be your downfall," She whispered before slowly floating out of his reach.

"What...do you want from me?" Yang asked while getting back to his feet.

"Ahhh now that is a good question Yang...what could you possibly give me? Well...you of course," She whispered before bringing her hand to the lower part of her face and blowing a kiss toward his direction as a single sword flew at Yang from the side cutting the back of his right hand earning a faint grunt of pain from him.

Soon enough, every single sword that was once impaled into the ground sprang out and aimed Yang before racing toward him from all directions. Yang, completely unarmed, brought his arms up in a means to defend himself before being met with complete darkness.

-Carriage-

Yang quickly sat up from his resting position sweating nervously while also panting heavily. Naofumi looked at Yang with narrowed eyes before sighing.

"Nightmare?" Naofumi asked as he looked to the back of the carriage watched as they made their way down a road.

"...I don't know," Yang answered raising his right hand to look at the back of it to see the cut he had gotten from the sword.

His eyes narrowed before balling his hands into fists.

'Who...or what was that?' Yang thought to himself before closing his eyes and letting out a frustrated sigh. "So what'd we miss?"

"Nothing much. We were able to finish the job. Due to you both being too injured to help I allowed you both to rest for the rest of the job. You would only get in the way if I made you help us pick up the seeds of that tree monster," Naofumi admitted while closing his eyes.

"Harsh words boss...but at least you are being thoughtful. Even if you are trying to hide it over your cold acting. You care," Yang spoke with a smile only to have Yin's hand to swiftly move and hit his brother across the head.

"Stop...making trouble...brother..." Yin struggled to say while Yang rubbed the part of his head that was hit sighing.

"Fine...but only because you're injured...more than you should," Yang whispered the last part while looking away still cursing himself on being too weak to protect his brother from such a beating. "So...what did we miss?"

"With the monsters defeated, I was able to create a new seed from the many we were able to collect and create a new plant by altering its states. Decreasing its breeding and mutations and increased its growth and productivity. Now the village will no longer have to worry about food. Because of that, we were able to gain some goods from the village and are now heading toward an Inn to sell them...as well as relax in the hot springs in the town," Naofumi informed making Yang nod his head.

"A hot spring. It's been some time since my brother or I went to a hot spring. We did so much traveling that it became difficult to stay one place for too long," Yang replied while looking up at the carriage sighing. "So anyway...how long were me and my brother out for?"

"...two days," Naofumi answered bluntly causing Yang to blink at the answer.

"Two days? I understand my brother but...me?" Yang said completely confused but widened his eyes about the field fo swords. 'The field of swords?'

"We are here," Raphtalia spoke as they came upon a town up ahead.

-Hotspring Town-

As Naofumi was trading off the remains of the fruits he gained from the village, Yang was helping his brother get to his feet.

"You do not have to help me, brother. While you were resting, Naofumi-sama and even Raphtalia were treating me. Be it was mostly potions, it still helped," Yin said with a soft chuckle but groaned in pain as he got to his feet.

"Well, you aren't lying. You do not need my help brother and can do this on your own by toughing it out but I'ma help you cause I want to alright? End of discussion," Yang spoke supporting his brother to Naofumi them.

"Yin...Yang. Are you two also going to the hot spring?" Filo asked while she had her arms wrapped around Naofumi.

"I do not see why not. Rumor has it that hot springs hold healing factors and calms the mind when you enter it," Yin answered with a smile.

"Plus, we get free entertainment too," Yang added with a chuckle.

"What do you mean by that Yang?" Naofumi questioned while trying to push Filo off from him.

"In time you may know Naofumi-sama," Yin spoke while letting out a soft chuckle of his own.

"Quick question. Is this a joint hot spring or separate?" Yang asked looking at Yin than Naofumi waiting on an answer.

"...I'm not sure," Naofumi bluntly answered while looking out the distance.

"If you want, we can go check it out first. You know, give you a heads up and all that stuff," Yang offered with a smirk.

"I do not see anything wrong with that idea. Then we will meet you two there...just be sure to get your rooms as well. Not all of us will be able to fit inside one room," Naofumi spoke with a raised brow.

-Hot Spring Inn-

The two brothers arrive at the Inn looking at the entrance as people entered and left.

"Well, it seems promising. Meh. Time to ask...the question," Yang said while slowly narrowing his eyes.

Yin blinked at this before sighing and shaking his head at his brother's speech.

"You mean 'I' will ask the questions, right?" Yin asked looking at his brother with a smile while crossing his arms over his chest.

"Fine. Take all the fun out of it," Yang pouted while turning away from his brother and closing his eyes as well as placing his hands behind his head.

"I just don't want to waste their time. The main issue is getting rooms for the party. After the rooms, we get some information about the hot springs," Yin replied with a light laugh.

"Sounds boring," Yang said looking back at his brother at the corner of his eyes.

"What did you have in mind any way brother? Why ask if they are merged or not?" Yin asked with a raised brow.

"Well you're right about getting the rooms first but I was just curious if they have special hot springs for other things...you know...business?" Yang hinted while softly elbowing his brother's side.

"Busines?" Yin repeated while bringing his left hand up to scratch the top of his head.

"...sometimes you being so innocent is just a mood killer you know that? Anyway. I wanna try and help out Raphtalia," Yang replied with a sigh.

"Brother, does she even want help? Is it not rude if you give help where it is not wanted?" Yin asked looking down at his brother.

"...you got a point there brother," Yang admitted while looking at the ground and rubbing the edge of his chin with his right pointing finger.

"Maybe I can ask her if she wants help?" Yin said while shrugging his shoulders.

"That's a great idea! I can ask her!" Yang shouted while snapping his fingers with a wide smile as he stared at the Inn.

"Brother, you know as well as I that was not what meant," Yin said unfolding his arms and turning his body to now face his brother.

"Nah I got this bro. You go get us our rooms and ask about the hot springs. I'll be back," Yang spoke looking at his brother with a confident smile before running off leaving his brother in the dust.

Yin sighed as he watched his brother runoff before looking at the Inn and shrugged as he made his way inside the Inn to do his part in getting the rooms as well as some answers.

-With Naofumi-

Naofumi had just finished putting the carriage away and locked it down with Filo and Raphtalia talking to one another.

"What up boss?" Yang spoke standing behind Raphtalia and waving to Naofumi.

This announcement caused Raphtalia and even Filo to jump from Yang's sudden appearance while Naofumi turned to look at his party member.

"Yang-san, where did you come from?" Raphtalia asked trying to regain her composure.

"The Inn. Yin is getting the rooms for the party and before you ask...no I did not ask about the hot spring. Yin won't let me ask," Yang said with a sigh.

"And why is that?" Naofumi asked staring at Yang.

"Yin told you of my curiosity, right? I tend to get carried away when I ask stuff," Yang admitted with a shrug.

"Like what exactly?" Naofumi continued while crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well like when I asked if Raphtalia was your slave," Yang answered looking at Naofumi with half-opened eyes.

"And I told the truth, " Naofumi said with a raised brow.

"Not many people can give an honest answer. They tend to hide behind fake smiles and kind words. Getting information is something I do bluntly. Nothing to hide behind. Just get right to the point," Yang answered looking to the side with an annoyed groan.

"Why are you here then?" Naofumi asked with his arms by his sides once more.

"One is to guide you all to the Inn. Although not intentional, I want to at least be helpful. As for the second part, I have a few questions to ask Raphtalia here," Yang spoke looking at the demi-human with a smile.

This made Raphtalia shiver as she looked at Yang's smile.

"And what are you going to ask her?" Naofumi asked narrowing his eyes at Yang.

"Does she mind if I tell you? They are kind of personal," Yang asked looking at Naofumi with a smirk then back at Raphtalia.

Naofumi blinked at this before looking over at Raphtalia who was blushing softly getting the hint Yang threw in.

"I will be fine Naofumi-sama," Raphtalia said with a gentle smile.

"We'll take lead," Yang suggested before turning and placing his hands behind his head and walking back to the Inn with Raphtalia by his side and Naofumi and Filo following a few feet away.

As they walked down the road, Yang sighed and looked over his shoulder for a split second to see the distance between them and Naofumi.

"So I'm just going to cut to the question. Do you like Naofumi?" Yang bluntly asked while looking forward.

Raphtalia blinked at Yang's question and made her stop in her tracks for a split second before catching up with him.

"W-What kind of question is that to ask all of a sudden?" Raphtalia asked looking at Yang.

"I told you I was getting straight to the point. So what is your answer?" Yang asked glancing over at Raphtalia now.

"...I..." Raphtalia paused before looking over her shoulder at Naofumi then back forward.

"I'll take that as a yes," Yang answered while looking forward with a smile.

"W-What! But I didn't say anything," Raphtalia argued while blushing slightly darker.

"Sometimes silence is an answer Raphtalia. Also, you look at him with want and love rather than just admiration and respect. True you do look at him with those eyes too but not as much as love," Yang answered with a light chuckle.

"How would you know what kind of eyes people have?" Raphtalia asked looking forward while crossing her arms under her bust.

"I am very observant. Many girls look at my brother with those same eyes...love and want...while I get the look of mistrust or disgust," Yang said while rolling his eyes. "Hell, sometimes people act as if I am not there."

"That's...horrible," Raphtalia whispered while looking at the ground.

"As horrible as it is, it gives me a good look at who they are. Even when my brother includes me, it is too late for them to put on an act to prevent my brother from leaving the conversation," Yang continued with a soft chuckle. "We're getting off-topic though. So...do you want help in getting Naofumi's attention?"

Raphtalia looked at the ground in thought for a good hard while before smiling and closing her eyes. Yang looked at her awaiting her answer only to see her shake her head.

"No. I will gain his heart on my own Yang-san...but thank you for the offer," Raphtalia answered looking at Yang with a gentle smile.

Yang was surprised at this answer but simply chuckled and nodded his head while looking forward to see the Inn coming into view.

"You got courage Raphtalia. You also have loyalty and commitment. I respect that. Something not so easily gained. Welp. If you ever change your mind about needing help, let me know," Yang said as he could see his brother outside waiting for their arrival.

"How did it go?" Yin asked looking between the two with a confident smile.

Raphtalia and Yang came to a stop to stand in front of Yin smiling.

"She doesn't need our help," Yang said closing his eyes with a proud smile.

"You mean your help. I only help when I am needed. This is not one of those times," Yin said looking at Raphtalia and placed his hand on her shoulder as Naofumi and Filo caught up.

"How are the rooms and hot spring," Naofumi asked walking up to Yin.

"The rooms are bought. One room for me and my brother and one room for you and these two lovely ladies. As for the hot springs, it is separate. One for the men and one for the women, " Yin explained.

Naofumi nodded his head as Yin turned and lead them to their rooms.

"Cool. So the girl's bath on their side and we bath on ours. Simple right," Yang suggested earning an annoyed groan from Filo.

"But I want to bath with master," Filo complained while clinging to Naofumi and tugging on his pants.

"It is improper for a man and a woman to bath in the same room unless they are family," Yin explained while looking at Filo.

"But..." Filo started before Yin sighed and knelt in front of the girl.

"Come now little one, time is not against us. You will have plenty of time to spend time with him after the hot spring. If anything I think it best for you and Raphtalia to get to know each other better and help one another better. You both serve the same master...you should learn to work together in the future. After all, you both have a common goal...right?" Yin asked looking at Filo then at Raphtalia.

"...protect master..." Both girls say in unison.

"Then learn to work together. Trust me, it will be worth it," Yin spoke before standing up straight and looking at Naofumi. "Shall we?"

Naofumi nodded his head as the party enters the Inn.

-Hot Spring-

The three men of the party sat in the hot spring sighing in relief with Yin as well as Yang covered in scars. Between the two, Yang had the most scars while Yin was more toned for battle.

"So boss, you have any feelings for any girls here?" Yang asked looking over at Naofumi who just sighed.

"No, I am much too focused on the oncoming waves as well as other heroes or so they call themselves," Naofumi answered while closing his eyes and relaxing.

"...damn...so you have no interest in looking for a partner?" Yang asked looking to clarify.

"None," Naofumi said bluntly causing the two brothers to look at one another.

Yin looked at Yang in hopes of seeing any hint that Naofumi was lying but saw no such thing. Yang sighed and simply shrugged before stretching his arms over his head and sighing.

"And if someone has an interest in you?" Yang asked looking at Naofumi.

"...I doubt it," Naofumi spoke opening his eyes slightly.

Yang could not help but sigh and turn away from Naofumi. That was all he could do without giving the hint that Raphtalia actually liked him. If she was really going to try and have him love her, it would be a very difficult battle. Sighing, Yang looked at the back of his hand and sighed looking at Naofumi then his brother.

"I gotta admit something. Usually, it would only be my brother and I but might as well get this out of the way," Yang announced gaining Naofumi's and Yin's attention.

"What is it, brother?" Yin asked.

"I am not sure if this is part of the reason why I was asleep for two days straight I was elsewhere," Yang spoke earning.

"What do you mean?" Naofumi asked sitting up straight.

"Look I know it sounds weird and also doesn't make sense but I was talking with someone...or something," Yang said bringing his right hand up and looking at the scar left behind. "I thought it was just a dream until I saw this."

Naofumi and Yin moved to see the scar which seemed to be there for ages.

"A scar? What makes this one so different from the many others on your body?" Naofumi asked backing away and looking at Yang.

"...I can answer that. After every battle, I take into account every injury he gained from previous battles. Every last one...and not once...have I seen anyone get close enough to hit my brother's hand...even more so the back of his right hand," Yin explained while looking at the wound.

"What does it mean?" Naofumi asked looking at the scar again.

"I don't know...but it seems that I have...a long way to go," Yang admitted with an annoyed sigh while standing up from his position and walking off to the door.

"Brother?" Yin questioned watching his brother walk off.

"I'm heading off to bed. My head is filled with too many questions about that woman..." Yang spoke putting on a robe over his body and leaving the two.

"He's troubled..." Yin said sighing as he sat back down in the hot springs.

"You're not going to check on him?" Naofumi asked looking at Yin.

"No. At times like this, it is best to let him be," Yin answered while sighing.

"What do you about your brothers scar?" Naofumi asked.

"I am not sure but...who or whatever did that to him...is very skilled...it worries me," Yin said closing his eyes. "For now let us relax before we rest for the night."

/To be continued...

It is strange to cut it off here but be patient.

I hope everyone liked it and until next time.

There is a reason why I left it off here^_^


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Prayer of Exodus

It was another night as Naofumi and most of his party were resting by a small makeshift tent. Raphtalia and Filo laid by one another while Yang laid on a top tree branch only to fall off and land flat on his face yet remain deep asleep. Naofumi was in his wagon currently working on a project while Yin stayed outside removing his armor piece by piece.

"Your armor...is a family heirloom?" Naofumi asked while keeping his focus on a bracelet he was making for Raphtalia.

"Yes. The armor of Exodus. Said to repel all forms of the undead," Yin said holding the chest plate up to his face smiling proudly.

"Is that saying true?" Naofumi asked raising the bracelet so he could see it in the light better.

"I am not sure. Its abilities are only legends. So far it served its purpose by protecting me against the giant plant monster from before," Yin admitted before placing the chest place down and sigh while looking over his shoulder to see what Naofumi was doing. "What are you making Naofumi-sama?"

"Nothing," Naofumi answered before exiting his wagon to walk toward Filo and Raphtalia with Yin following behind him without his armor.

Yin watched as Naofumi knelt by Raphtalia to reveal a golden bracelet before he looked over to a hairpin in her hair. Yang suddenly woke in a panic as he pushed himself off the ground and looked directly at Naofumi causing the shield hero to jump a little.

"I didn't do it!" Yang shouted as he looked around with his tired eyes to see Naofumi and Yin standing up while he rubbed his eyes. "What I miss?"

"...nothing brother. Go back to sleep," Yin whispered with a light chuckle.

"...got it," Yang said before falling back to sleep in an instant.

Naofumi and Yin looked at each other before the paladin let off a soft chuckle.

"Did you get any sleep at all Naofumi-sama?" Yin asked as he walked back to his armor pieces.

"Not yet," Naofumi said as he stashed the hairpin as well as the bracelet.

"I see. Try not to sleep too late. There is still much to do every day," Yin said before turning toward Naofumi and sitting down on the ground with his back leaning against the crates of herbs.

"...noted," Naofumi spoke before looking at Yin's armor. "Are you not worried that someone is going to steal your family heirloom?"

"I would wish them luck. Only those of Todoroki bloodline and worthy of a successor may touch it. All others are burned by its magical protection," Yin said closing his eyes.

"You've seen it happen before?" Naofumi asked with a raised brow.

"Yes. Many have tried to steal my armor, but all have lost their limbs due to the armors magical protection," Yin said letting out a soft yawn.

"What do you mean?" Naofumi asked walking up to Yin who opened his left eye slightly.

"Their arms turn to ash the moment they touch it...whether it be bare or with a tool. The magic spell on it travels through all fabric and turns it to ash..." Yin answered before closing his eyes. "Sleep well Naofumi-sama."

-Morning-

As morning came, the party started to clean up with Raphtalia folding up the blankets, Filo preparing the wagon for herself while Yang helped his brother in putting the crates back into the wagon. Suddenly, two figures appeared out of the forest path revealing it to be an elderly woman with a young boy. Naofumi looked to Yin and nudged his head in which the paladin nodded and lightly placed the crate down before walking over to the two.

"Are you two okay?" Yin asked before the young boy nodded.

"Do you have food?" The boy asked in which Yin nodded his head as he turned to look at Naofumi.

"Can we offer food to these two travelers?" Yin asked while turning his body slightly.

Naofumi sighed before nodding his head and then turned to Raphtalia.

"Get two bowls and two spoons for these two Raphtalia," Naofumi said.

"Right away Naofumi-sama," Raphtalia said before putting the blankets down to prepare the two a bowl of leftovers stew, they had in the morning.

After Raphtalia finished serving them, the two travelers ate slowly with sadness in their eyes.

"If you keep going, you'll die," The young boy commented while looking down at the food.

"We heard there's a village down this path," Naofumi said narrowing his eyes.

"The village is done for," The elderly woman said staring blankly at the food.

"Done for? What do you mean?" Yang asked with his head tilted slightly and his hands-on his hips.

"The plague even got the village elder," The elderly woman before she started to eat food given to her along with the boy.

"A plague has overtaken a village and the king does nothing..." Yin said looking at the ground while standing by Naofumi.

"It's nothing new with someone like that as king," Yang commented with an annoyed groan. "What's surprising is that no hero is acting on it,"

"No matter. We won't change our course," Naofumi said looking over at Yin and yang.

"Yeah, I know. So, when are we heading out?" Yang asked with his hands behind his head now.

"We can leave as soon as these two are done eating," Yin said looking at the elderly and the boy seeing they were halfway done eating.

"Fine. As soon as they finish, we head to the village," Naofumi said closing his eyes and making his way back to the wagon.

Once the two had finished eating, they returned Naofumi's bowls and spoons with a bow of thanks before they went on their way. With the two gone, everyone finished packing up and left to the village down the path. It took half an hour for them to reach the village with Naofumi flowing down Filo to a walking speed so that he could hop out and lead Filo into the village. The first one they saw was an elderly man who had just come out of his home.

"What brings you to a place like this?" The elderly man asked while looking at Naofumi.

"I'm a traveling merchant. I'm here to sell you medicine," Naofumi answered.

"A traveling merchant?" The elderly man repeated before looking at Filo causing his eyes to widen. "Wait, that filolial...Could it be the Heavenly Fowl?"

"Nah. I still think she's an overgrown chicken," Yang commented earning a slap in the back of the head by Yin. "What? It's true!"

"Doctor!" The elderly man shouted as he ran past them toward a stone house.

"What's the matter?" The voice of another man asked.

"Our savior of the Heavenly Fowl has come for us!" The elderly man shouted before moving out of the doctor's way to point at Naofumi and his party.

The doctor of the village walked up and looked at Naofumi before moving his attention to Filo as he left his home to make his way to the shield hero.

"Are you here to help us?" The doctor asked as he stopped in front of Naofumi.

"For the right price," Naofumi answered with half-opened eyes.

"Always so cold," Yang softly commented.

"Then please, this way," The doctor said before leading them toward the church.

It did not take them long before they came into view of the church while Filo waited outside with the wagon.

"Doctor?" Naofumi as the Doctor lead him inside the church with most of the party following their leader inside revealing Yin in his full armor set now.

"I run the village clinic. If I may ask, are you really..." The doctor started before being cut off but Naofumi.

"I'm only here to sell you medicine," Naofumi said.

"Even that would be a great help!" The doctor said with a smile. "I cannot make nearly enough for everyone,"

As Naofumi walked through the door of the church, he could already see the spread of this unknown plague. With all of them inside, Yin could not help but look at the patients that struggled to cling to life. Suddenly a nurse spoke up due to the unexpected guests while she held a clipboard in her arm.

"Doctor, who are these people?" She asked looking at Naofumi then at the rest of his party while her eyes lingered on Yin for a few extra seconds.

"Oh, they say they'll sell us medicine," The Doctor answered with a smile.

"...looking at this, I should probably give it to them myself," Naofumi said before walking up to the closest patient while taking out a potion he had in his pocket as well as his shield shifting into his medicine shield to increase the efficiency of the potions.

"That shield comes in handy," Yang said with his hands placed behind his back.

"The herbs also help," Yin added looking at his brother as the patient Naofumi was treating was cured of the negative status ailment.

"Distribute the potions to the rest of the patients," Naofumi said causing the three-party members to nod their head and start to treat every patient in the church.

Once all the patients were treated, Naofumi brought his party out of the church to move a few potion crates into the shack near the church. As Naofumi placed the last crate inside the shack, he walked outside to see Yin looking over at a small graveyard with a lone elderly woman before a tombstone lost in thought.

"...where did this plague come from?" Yin questioned while looking back at the old lady with worried eyes.

"Don't know. Why not ask the doctor here. Pretty sure he's got answers," Yang answered before they both looked back at Naofumi.

"They still need to pay for the potions...but I will ask," Naofumi said with an annoyed tone making Yin smile softly and bow his head in thanks. "Raphtalia, come on,"

"What about us?" Yang asked with his arms stretched out.

"What about you? Stay out here and wait," Naofumi answered before heading back into the church.

Yang sighed heavily at being told to wait patiently outside with his brother while he leaned up against the wall of the building with his hands behind his head. Yin, on the other hand, was standing up straight with his arms crossed over his head and eyes closed.

"This is boring. There I said it," Yang admitted as he pushed himself off the wall and placed his hands by his sides now while looking at Filo who was sitting in front of the wagon.

"Patience brother. I am sure there is a reason why they are taking long. After all, Naofumi-sama is still getting information on the plague," Yin said opening his eyes to look at his brother.

"I know. I know...but you know how fast I get bored bro," Yang said tilting his head at his brother only for Naofumi and Raphtalia to finally walk out of the house.

"Naofumi-sama," Yin said unfolding his arms and walking up to the shield hero stopping him in his tracks.

"We have work to do," Naofumi said before continuing to walk to the wagon in which Raphtalia looked at Yin than Yang.

"He'll explain along the way," Raphtalia said with a smile before she followed after Naofumi.

"You heard the lady, let's go, bro," Yang said with a chuckle as he followed the young warrior as Yin followed behind him.

-Path to the dragon corpse-

"So how did the plague come to be?" Yin asked looking at Raphtalia than Naofumi.

"A month ago, a large dragon had nested in the mountains but was killed by Ren. Instead of cleaning his mess, he left it and because of that...the dragon corpse rotted...and poisoning the air," Naofumi explained.

"Can't they get rid of that themselves?" Yang asked sitting in the back with his hands behind his back.

"They couldn't. From what we heard, there are a lot of violent monsters in the mountains. Due to the monsters, average adventurers cannot even get close to the corpse," Raphtalia answered.

"... when you put it that way, I guess it's understandable," Yang admitted.

"Because of the rotting corpse, the land has also changed," Naofumi said narrowing his eyes.

"So, you're telling me the sword hero killed a dragon and left it?" Yin asked with a slight hint of rage.

"Yes," Naofumi answered bluntly.

Yin was about to question more into it but was stopped by Yang who nudged his side to get his attention. As Yin turned to look at his brother, all he saw Yang shaking his head as a means to leave it alone for now. The paladin could not help but shut his eyes tightly and grit his teeth but nodded his head before moving to the back of the wagon to calm himself down.

"So, what about the Royal Court..." Yang quoted with a mocking tone. "...what are they doing about this?"

"They are sending medicine to help the village but nothing else. The heroes are too busy doing...other things," Naofumi said with an annoyed tone.

"And yet they still want to be called heroes. Stupid," Yang said sighing but sat up straight with a smile. "What are we getting out of this?"

"Five-hundred silver coins and hazard pay," Naofumi answered.

"...uhh do they even have that much?" Yang asked with a raised brow.

"They will be giving us the money that they were planning on giving to the Royal Court," Naofumi answered.

"HAH! Now that is something I can agree on," Yang shouted before laughing.

"Wait, we are going to an area that has poisoned air. Do we have any protection against that?" Yang asked looking at Naofumi.

"We will use cloth wraps to cover our nose and mouth to prevent us from breathing in the poison air," Naofumi answered as they were coming up to the mountain path leading to the dragon's corpse.

"Alright, I'll let Yin know then," Yang said before moving back to see Yin glaring out the back of the wagon and sighed. "You okay man?"

"Does it look like I'm okay?" Yin asked turning to glance at his brother. "A hero killed a dragon and left its corpse behind to fester which not only threatens a nearby village but also the land as well,"

"Yeah. Welp good thing we're going to deal with it right? Not only are we going to clean up that dragon's corpse but maybe it will also help the land...as well as the people," Yang said with a smile as he placed his hand on his brother's shoulder who looked at the ground before nodding his head.

"You're right brother. As always... thank you," Yin said with a smile once more while Yang sighed in relief.

"Alright anyhow. Boss wants us to wrap a piece of cloth around our nose and mouth, so we don't get poisoned," Yang said while handing him a cloth for him to use.

Yin nodded his head in thanks before taking his helmet off and wrapping it around his lower face while Yang did the same.

"Hope this doesn't take to...OH, SHIT!" Yang stopped as the wagon sped up making Yang tumble forward and face plant into the floor while Yin braced himself against the back of the wagon and the side.

The sight of monsters being thrown over them caught Yin's eyes as he watched their forms grow smaller and smaller with each passing second.

"I take it back...I hope it does," Yang said pushing himself off the ground and shaking his head as the wagon started to slow down again.

-Dragon Corpse-

As they arrived, Naofumi walked ahead with a pickaxe in his hand while Raphtalia held a hammer. Yang and Yin were right behind them with the paladin having two pickaxes while his brother held only one hammer.

"We should've eaten before coming here. Looking at this is making me lose my appetite," Naofumi said looking at Raphtalia while Yin nodded in agreement.

"... meh I've seen worse," Yang commented before walking past Naofumi and Raphtalia to make his way toward the dead dragon. "...but I am pretty hungry so the faster we deal with this thing the faster we can head back to the village and eat,"

Naofumi nodded his head in agreement before the three made their way toward the corpse.

"Looking at its size, even taking it apart will be a pain, " Naofumi complained before Yang came to a full-on stop as a piece of stone fell to the ground.

"Brother?" Yin asked looking at his brother before the dragon's corpse began to shift and move before pushing itself off the ground to its feet as it released a loud screech.

"A dragon zombie?!" Naofumi spoke with wide eyes.

"What do we do Naofumi-sama?" Raphtalia asked in shock.

"What else are we going to do? We're going to kill this thing..." Yang paused before shaking his head and dropping his hammer. "I mean re-kill this thing,"

"No. Let's back off for now," Naofumi called making Yang groan but turn to follow after everyone else back to the wagon only for Filo to jump over them and land.

"A dragon! I hate dragons!" Filo shouted as she charged the zombie dragon.

"She's got the right idea!" Yang shouted before running back to the wagon and grab his weapon while Yin dropped the mining tools to pull his sword out just as Filo kicked the zombie dragon across the face.

"Maybe we can fight it," Naofumi commented before Yang jumped past them as well to join up with Filo.

"I got your back, Filo!" Yang shouted as he grinned madly. "Release!" As he unsheathed his katana to fire a hundred katanas out and pierce the zombie dragons' body causing it to screech in pain.

The dragon zombie slowly looked at the party with poisonous gas spewing out of its mouth causing Naofumi to grit his teeth.

"Everyone, get behind me!" Naofumi shouted.

Everyone immediately moved behind Naofumi as the dragon zombie shot a stream of its poisonous breath at them. Thanks to Naofumi, he was able to deflect most of the attack but sadly some had gotten through and poisoned not only Raphtalia but also Yang. This caused both to cough heavily while Raphtalia used her free hand to cover her mouth and Yang fall to his knees.

"Damn it! *cough*cough* Fricken poison breath!" Yang shouted before coughing more. "Seriously?!"

"We have to kill this zombie as quickly as we can before it's too late for Yang and Raphtalia!" Yin shouted as he charged toward the zombie dragon.

"Now I'm mad!" Filo shouted as she followed Yin.

"We have to fall back and regroup!" Naofumi shouted which Yang laughed lightly.

"Filo ain't gonna listen. Bro's not going to listen either... both of them *cough*cough* wants to kill that damn thing *cough* and I'm with them *cough* do you really think that thing is going to let us run?" Yang asked looking at Naofumi.

Naofumi looked at Yang as he was talking before he turned toward the dragon and watched Filo pound away at the dragon while Yin slashed at its legs only for its wounds to simply heal a second later. Suddenly, Filo was knocked back only to charge back toward the zombie dragon once more before Naofumi shouted at her. This distracted Filo for a split second allowing the dragon to open its maw and devour the filolial before swallowing.

"FILO!" Raphtalia shouted as the zombie dragon brought its tail to knock Yin into the side of the mountain causing a loud BANG.

"YIN!" Yang shouted as he got to his feet with wide eyes before the zombie dragon looked at the three and released another breath of poison toward their direction forcing Naofumi to raise his shield to defend against the attack once more.

Once the poison breath finished, Raphtalia and Yang walked in front of Naofumi with their weapons raised and at the ready.

"How dare you kill Filo!" Raphtalia shouted.

"You mess with my bro *cough*and you're in for one hell of an ass-whooping!" Yang shouted preparing his blade for the quick draw technique until Naofumi walked past both of them.

"No, Naofumi-sama!" Raphtalia shouted.

"Boss, what are you doing?" Yang asked as he felt a chill run down his spine.

As Naofumi was in arms reach of the dragon, it raised its claw before bringing it down on his form.

"Naofumi-sama!" Raphtalia shouted.

Yang brought his sword up in a means to shield his eyes from the debris and dust before it finally cleared revealing the shield hero still standing strong.

"Ha. I knew that wouldn't kill him," Yang commented with a smirk before it slowly faded away as the chills came back once more. "The hell are these chills I'm getting?"

Naofumi stood under the dragon's claw with his shield raised over his head as his body began to emit dark energy. Raphtalia was about to make her way to her master but was stopped by Yang who walked in front of her.

"Somethings not right," Yang commented before narrowing his eyes watching as Naofumi's attire changed to black and his shield transforming into a black flame designed shield while it pushed the dragon's claw away.

The zombie glared at Naofumi before whipping its tail toward his direction. An invisible force protected the shield hero from the tail as Naofumi grinned evilly.

"Burn," Naofumi spoke as the zombie dragon's tail was caught on fire.

"Naofumi-sama!" Raphtalia shouted as she pushed past Yang causing him to watch her run toward the shield hero who was now engulfed in flames of rage and hate.

"Raphtalia!" Yang shouted before falling to his feet again before coughing heavier now. "Fucking poison,"

Yang raised his head as he watched Raphtalia wrap her arms around the shield hero causing her to catch on fire as well but not as heavy as the zombie dragon. After a second, the flames of rage and hate disappeared as Naofumi was brought back to his senses to turn and see Raphtalia in pain. With widened eyes, he started to heal his companion with fast healing.

"Hot damn... she brought boss back..." Yang said as the dragon raised its claw again making the beggar narrow his eyes. "Oh no, you don't!" Yang shouted as he got to his feet and ran toward the zombie dragon and launched himself forward.

"Yang," Naofumi spoke while he was healing Raphtalia.

"Hymn of Maria!" Yang shouted as he drew his katana and slashed the dragon's claw upward protecting his boss as well as his student only for him to crash into the ground and skid before coming to a stop groaning. "Ow..."

The dragon retracted its arm back as its wound started to heal leaving them all wide open for an attack now until its stomach began to bulge outward. This sent the undead dragon in a fit of screeches and roars as it thrashed its head back and forth before finally collapsing to the ground. A second later, Filo popped out of the undead dragon's belly and shook her body before looking at Naofumi them with a smile.

"I finally got out," Filo cheered.

"What happened? What I miss?" Yang asked as he was in too much pain to see anything.

"Filo...killed the undead dragon from the inside," Naofumi answered while carrying Raphtalia in his arms bridal style as he looked at the dragon's unmoving corpse.

"...ah makes sense... yeah... can I get treated now? This poison is really kicking my ass," Yang asked with a smile as Filo landed in front of Yang only to turn around and look at the downed beggar causing her to smirk.

"Ho ho... some help you were," Filo said with a smug look on her face.

"Yeah yeah yeah. Whatever. Poison is one of my few weaknesses okay," Yang admitted before turning away from Filo with a faint blush of embarrassment.

Suddenly the undead dragon started to move once more before getting back to its feet and roaring at the four-party members.

"You gotta be fucking kidding me," Yang said closing his eyes and leaning his head back.

"Shine and guide. Save and protect. Watch and listen," Yin's voice called out as the paladin walked up to the dragon with his sword held in both hands and the blade pointing to the sky.

"Yang?" Naofumi asked as the undead dragon quickly turned to the paladin and screeched loudly, not in a means of intimidation but rather of fear while it started to back away from Yin.

"No way..." Yang said to himself as he opened his eyes and looked at his brother before the zombie dragon spewed a stream of poison at Yin.

"YIN!" Naofumi shouted only for the poison breath to be blocked by a circle of holy light revealing hundreds of runes lightning on the armor.

"Shine down a path to guide the forsaken. Save the broken and protect the lost. Watch me from the heavens and listen to my prayers...EXODUS!" Yin shouted raising the sword over his head as a blinding beam of light shot from the skies and connected with Yin's sword from its blade down to the handle.

The light was so blinding that it forced the entire party to close their eyes and use their arm/wing to block the light.

"STRIKE OF EXODUS!" Yin shouted as he brought the long beam of light down on the undead zombie completely obliterating it before the light faded away slowly.

"Is it safe to open our eyes bro?" Yang asked as he opened his eyes slightly to see the light had faded away. "Kay, it's safe!"

With the words shouted, everyone opened their eyes to see the undead dragon was nowhere to be found. The land itself seemed to be purified as if the poison was never here.

"What happened?" Naofumi asked as he looked at where the zombie dragon stood before as his gaze slowly turned toward Yin who was collapsed on the ground. "Yin?!"

"I got it!" Yang shouted but coughed heavily. "After you heal me please,"

Naofumi looked at Raphtalia who laid on the ground as well and did not want to leave her side. That was until Yang dropped in front of him due to Filo walking over and tossing him by her master. The shield hero only nodded his head before he pulled out a potion from his coat and made Yang drink from it. After yang drank the potion, he could not help but groan and get to his feet gagging.

"Uhm it's worse than I medicine," Yang complained before pushing himself onto his feet and wiping his mouth with the back of his left hand. "...but thanks, boss. Now you look after Raphtalia, me and Filo are going to go check on Yin."

Naofumi nodded his head before taking Raphtalia and making his way toward the wagon while the other two made their way to Yin.

"Bro, you alright?" Yang asked as he knelt by his brother to bring his hand to poke Yin's head.

"...so...tired..." Yin mumbled in which Yang sighed heavily and nodded his head.

"Yeah well, whatever you did bro. We're done here. Raphtalia's messed up, I'm messed up, and Filo reeks of dead flesh so...yeah," Yang said with a chuckle while Filo glared at the beggar.

"Hey!" Filo argued making Yang look over his shoulders at the Filolial.

"Am I wrong? I mean you did just burst out of a dead dragon's stomach. Who knows what else that thing ate," Yang said with a smirk causing Yin to laugh but groan a second later.

"Please don't make me laugh...it hurts," Yin admitted in which Yang chuckled before nodding his and sighing.

"Pain? What pain? Come bro time to get up. We can joke later," Yang said with a chuckle.

"I... can't...so...much pain...so...tired..." Yin answered before passing out.

This left Yang speechless as he looked over his brother worried about his state but closed his eyes and took a deep breath before nodding his head and opening his eyes.

"Welp. Wanna help me carry my brother back to the wagon heavenly fowl?" Yang asked taking his brother's left arm while Filo smiled and took his other.

Seeing Filo helping, he nodded his head in thanks before the three make their way back to the wagon.

-Village-

Naofumi had gone into the church with Raphtalia in his arms in hopes to have her cured of the corruption she was inflicted with. While he was taking care of business, Yin laid in the back of the wagon recovering from their battle. Yang and Filo hung out at the door of the church with the beggar lost in thought as he stared at the ground.

"What the hell happened to him?" Yang asked himself softly.

"What do you mean?" Filo asked Yang confused.

"In all our years in fighting anything. Hell, even after our fight against those giant plant monsters he has never been in this much pain or weakened. Whatever he did...is almost like my trump card..." Yang said in a worried tone before looking at Filo.

"You mean your march of a hundred warriors?" Filo asked as she blinked her eyes.

"Yeah. He shows the signs. It's too painful for him to move and he is extremely exhausted," Yang explained while looking at the ground. "Strike of Exodus...the hell kind of attack is that?"

Naofumi soon comes out of the church and looks at Yang.

"If you want you can go see Raphtalia," Naofumi spoke causing Filo to transform into her human form to follow jog over to Naofumi.

"Nah I'll stay here and keep my brother company. All he needs is rest," Yang said waving to Naofumi with a weak smile.

Naofumi only nodded his head before entering the church with Filo. A minute later, Naofumi came back out to look up at the sky with a determined yet troubled look.

"Sup boss. So, we resting here for the night?" Yang asked with a smile.

"Yes. Tomorrow we head to the city to buy holy water," Naofumi answered making Yang blink his eyes only to laugh nervously.

"Your joking right?" Yang asked as Naofumi looked at him unfazed and with a serious gaze. "You're not joking..."

"We need to buy holy water to cure Raphtalia," Naofumi explained.

"...this is going to be one hell of an adventure," Yang commented while leaning his head back and closing his eyes tight.

"Why do you say it like that?" Naofumi asked narrowing his eyes at Yang.

"...let's say that the church and I are not on...equal terms," Yang said opening his eyes slightly with rage in his eyes.

...to be continued


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Todoroki's Wrath

Naofumi and Raphtalia stood on the path surrounded by monsters both large bees and lizards. Although they were holding their ground well, the brothers quickly descended on the monsters along with Filo.

"You sure you're fit to fight Raphtalia?" Yang asked hanging his sword over his shoulder.

"I'm the one who begged you all to let me fight," Raphtalia replied with her sword still drawn.

"Well you proved that you are still capable of combat by taking on Yin by yourself," Yang said with a chuckle.

"But..." Naofumi complained softly.

"We're almost done, anyway," Raphtalia spoke with a smile as she looked at Naofumi.

"Whatever. Just don't overwork yourself alright?" Yang spoke looking over his shoulder at his student.

The five than looked at the monsters as they dashed out to finish them off. It took only a minute before the monsters were wiped out as the group now traveled through a forest trail.

"We managed to finish the job, thankfully," Raphtalia commented with a sigh of relief.

"I wanted to fight more," Filo complained as Naofumi looked at the path before them only to glance at Raphtalia remembering the time she was hit by the curse of the shield.

"You worry too much boss," Yang commented as he stood beside Naofumi with a smirk.

"...we start heading toward the capital tomorrow," Naofumi spoke as he looked forward causing Yang to stop in his tracks with his eyes going wide.

"Why?" Yang asked as he slouched forward with his arms hanging down only to get slapped in the back of the head by his older brother.

"You're wrapping up the trading trip?" Raphtalia asked looking at Naofumi.

"Raphtalia's treatment takes priority," Naofumi said looking at Raphtalia.

"...that makes sense," Yang said looking at the ground while rubbing the back of his head.

"We need a potent holy water from the capital's church to dispel the curse," Naofumi answered.

"...that makes complete sense," Yang said softly.

"But..." Raphtalia spoke softly while looking at Naofumi.

"We have a long journey ahead of us. Take it easy," Naofumi said looking at Raphtalia before walking past her.

"Wha...didn't I already say that? Didn't I?" Yang asked looking at his brother than Raphtalia.

"Do not let it bother you brother," Yin aid softly patting his brother's shoulder with a soft chuckle.

"I hope you get better soon," Filo cheered earning a smile from Raphtalia.

"Thank you, Filo," Raphtalia said with a soft chuckle.

"We also hope you get better Raphtalia," Yin said bowing his head slightly.

"Yes, get well soon young grasshopper. There is still much you need to learn in the future," Yang added with his sheathed katana resting between his arms and neck.

"Thank you both," Raphtalia said as Filo looked toward something.

"Master, something's going on there," Filo pointed out causing everyone to look toward where she pointed at to see a blue-haired young girl sitting down with a group of filolial's surrounding her.

"Is that..." Naofumi whispered before narrowing his eyes and walking out to the clearing along with everyone else. This caused the group of filolial's to look toward the group before running away.

"A child?" Naofumi whispered.

"What kind of parents leave their kids all alone?" Yang asked while looking around while Filo was focused on the group of filolial's that ran off.

"Those birds looked yummy. If we go after them now, can we hunt them down." Filo said as she was drooling slightly.

"Wait, yummy?" Raphtalia said looking at Filo with surprised eyes.

"Filo...they are your own kind," Yin said with a nervous smile.

"My own kind?" Filo repeated while blinking her eyes.

"Pfft...cannibal," Yang commented before Yin elbowed his head causing the beggar to quickly glare at his brother.

"So big..." The kid asked causing the group to look at the child before them.

"Are you a filolial?" The kid asked.

"You mean me?" Filo asked pointing at herself.

"You can talk, too?" The kid asked.

"Yeah it's getting her stop talking is the trick," Yang commented causing Yin to try and elbow him again which he caught and smiled. "Ya. Not this time." Yang commented while closing his eyes before Yin smiled and brought the back of his hand up to hit his brother in the face knocking him out for a second.

"You look...familiar," Yin whispered while tilting his head slightly just as Yang got up off the ground groaning.

"Nah. She doesn't look too important," Yang said rubbing his forehead with his left hand.

"I've always dreamed of talking with a filolial!" The kid said in excitement.

"What the hell's going on?" Yang asked while looking at the kid with a raised brow.

"Why not listen," Yin said looking down at his brother who sighed and nodded his head.

"For you. It's dried meat," The kid spoke pulling out dried meat from her pocket and handing it to Filo.

"Thank you!" Filo replied before taking the piece of food and started to chew on it as the kid started to softly pet the fluffy filolial's feathers.

"Could she be from the village?" Raphtalia asked.

"I do not think so," Yin answered looking at Raphtalia.

"I agree. She's too well dressed. She's probably a noble's daughter or something," Naofumi added.

"What's your name?" The kid asked looking up at Filo.

"Filo," Filo introduced.

"Filo-chan? I'm Melty," The kid introduced.

"Mel-chan, then," Filo added.

"Sure. Oh, I know. Want some more?" Melty asked as she pulled out a bigger piece of dried meat.

"I do!" Filo replied before taking the big piece of meat and started to chew on it as yang's belly growled softly.

"Why she getting free food?" Yang asked looking at Naofumi.

"Is it not obvious brother? She loves Filolial's," Yin answered.

"Filo...we still have work to do at the village. In the meantime, you can play with that girl," Naofumi said.

"You mean it?" Filo asked looking at Naofumi.

"Really?" Melty also asked with a smile as Naofumi nodded his head.

"Yay!" Filo shouted as she transformed into her human form.

"Does that mean we can relax to? If not us, then at least me?" Yang asked with a hopeful smile.

"...No," Naofumi answered while looking at Yang for a brief moment before he turned his attention back to Filo and Melty.

"Wow! You can transform, too?" Melty asked with a big smile.

"Yep," Filo answered.

"That's amazing," Melty cheered.

"Is it?" Yang asked with a raised brow.

"Brother, stop being jealous," Yin joked while nudging his brother softly.

"I ain't jealous," Yang countered while pushing his brother back.

"Come on. I know you're jealous," Yin pushed on earning an annoyed groan from Yang.

"She took that surprisingly well," Naofumi commented while watching Filo and Melty continue to talk.

"Yang-san. I did not know you could get jealous," Raphtalia joined with a faint chuckle.

"I AIN'T JEALOUS!" Yang shouted while waving his arms about earning a sharp glance from Naofumi making him shut up instantly while Raphtalia looked at Filo and Melty laughing together.

"They both seem to like their new friend," Raphtalia commented as Yang looked at Filo smiling more now. He could not help but smile softly as well before sighing.

"Filo needs to spend more time with other kids, so that's good," Naofumi said.

"Master, can I play some more with Mel-chan?" Filo asked looking at Naofumi.

"Just be back by sunset," Naofumi answered.

"Kay. Let's go," Filo spoke as the two started to head out while laughing and still playing.

"Want me to keep an eye on them?" Yang asked looking up at Naofumi. "I'll be like a quiet cat,"

"There will be no need," Naofumi answered as he continued to watch the two play.

"Plus, it seems you just want to slack off," Raphtalia added while tilting her head slightly.

"...okay I'll admit. Yes, I was going to slack off...but I can still watch them," Yang said trying to defend himself.

-Next Morning-

The brothers spent the night sleeping in the wagon while Naofumi and Raphtalia were inside the room. Morning had come around as Yin and Yang were busy loading the wagon while Filo was getting strapped into her harness.

"We truly can't find the words to thank you," The village elder said.

"I'd rather have money than words. The next time I'm here, I'll collect everything I'm owed," Naofumi replied looking at the village elder.

"C-Certainly!" The village elder replied a little taken back.

"Filo..." Naofumi spoke as he took the reins while the brothers and Melty sat in the back of the wagon.

"Here we go!" Filo cheered before they started moving.

"So why is Melty coming with us again?" Yang asked leaning against a crate with his hands behind his head staring at the young girl.

"We're escorting Melty to the royal capital," Naofumi answered.

"And we are getting paid for this?" Yang asked with a raised brow.

"I never do anything for free," Naofumi said making Yang chuckle.

"Alright. If that's the case, I'm fine with it," Yang said closing his eyes while smiling.

For the coming days, they continued to venture together fighting monsters and eating. As the night rolled in, Yang would be sleeping in the wagon while Yin would be checking on Raphtalia to make sure she was comfortable before moving over to check on Naofumi.

"Naofumi-sama. Worried about Raphtalia?" Yin asked sitting next to him.

"...Yes," Naofumi admitted before he heard Raphtalia wake up.

"Did we wake you?" Naofumi asked looking at Raphtalia.

"No..I can keep watch now," Raphtalia explained as she got up and looked to Yin. "Yin-san? Shouldn't you be resting?"

"I am used to night watch with my brother. Even though I am the one who does it the most," Yin answered with a soft chuckle.

"It's fine Raphtalia. You can rest for tonight," Naofumi spoke while looking at the firepit. This made Raphtalia push herself off her sleeping bag and get to her feet before walking over to Naofumi while taking her blanket with her.

"They're both so quiet now," Raphtalia said walking by Naofumi.

"Well...they did play a lot," Yin added as he looked at Raphtalia with a soft smile.

"It's funny after how much noise they were making earlier," Naofumi commented while sighing.

"Aren't you cold?" Raphtalia asked as she walked up behind Naofumi.

"Nope," Naofumi answered as she wrapped him in her blanket.

"We can't have you catching a chill," Raphtalia said before sitting down by his side.

"She has a point," Yin agreed with a smile.

"Mm no. My food," Yang said in his sleep.

The three looked at Yang before laughing softly before Raphtalia looked to Filo but not seeing Melty.

"Huh? Where's Mel-san?" Raphtalia asked causing the other two to look at Filo as well as their eyes come across Melty's clothes.

"You don't think..." Raphtalia whispered while looking up at Filo.

"I do not think Filo would eat her best friend...would she?" Yin asked looking at Raphtalia and Naofumi.

"Nah, there's no way," Naofumi said.

"But Filo..." Raphtalia said softly.

"Come to think of it, she did say her own kind looked yummy," Naofumi said looking at the sleeping Filo.

"Yes..." Raphtalia agreed.

"Raphtalia. Yin. We saw nothing, okay?" Naofumi said.

"Do you mean to destroy the evidence Naofumi-sama?" Yin asked looking at Naofumi.

"What else is there to do? Explain to a nobleman that their daughter was eaten by Filo?" Naofumi asked looking at Yin.

"Naofumi-sama!" Raphtalia shouted.

"What's with all the noise?" Yang complained as he poked his head out of the wagon to look at the others with tired eyes.

"They think Filo ate Melty," Yin answered looking at his brother who only yawned and shook his head.

"That's dumb," Yang said looking at Naofumi.

"What do you mean?" Naofumi asked looking over his shoulder to glance at Yang.

"Kids sleeping in Filo's fluff," Yang answered.

"What?" Naofumi asked with a raised voice waking Filo up from her slumber to see her master in disarray.

"What's wrong master?" Filo asked looking at Naofumi.

"Filo, where's Mel-san?" Raphtalia asked with a shaky voice.

"She's sleeping in my feathers," Filo answered.

"See. With that out of the way...I'ma go back to bed. Night night everyone," Yang said as he snuck back into the wagon to fall asleep again.

"Can you show us Filo-chan?" Yin asked with a smile earning a nod from Filo.

"Wake up, Mel-chan," Filo said lifting her right-wing and moving her body slightly causing Melty's head to pop out of the filolial's body.

"What's the matter?" Melty asked with tired eyes.

"Naofumi-sama was worried about you," Yin said with a sigh of relief.

"What are you doing?" Naofumi asked looking at the sleepy Melty.

"Filo-chan's feathers are so soft and comfortable..." Melty answered as she swayed back and forth.

"So, you took off your clothes?" Naofumi asked with a raised brow.

"Yes," Melty bluntly answered as Raphtalia walked up to Filo.

"But how did you..." Raphtalia paused as her hands sank into Filo's feathery body. "It's so nice and warm." She said before falling asleep onto the filolial's body.

"Do these feathers have sleep-inducing powers or something?" Naofumi asked as he picked up a feather and looked at it.

"...or Filo is that comfortable and warm," Yin added while looking at Naofumi.

The two looked at one another and shrugged before sitting back down.

"Yin, you should rest for tomorrow," Naofumi said looking at Yin.

"Are you sure Naofumi-sama?" Yin asked looking at Naofumi.

"I am. Something tells me we will need all the energy for tomorrow," Naofumi said looking back at the fire.

"...if you are sure Naofumi-sama than I will take my leave. Sleep well," Yin said standing up and bowing his head to the shield hero before making his way to the wagon and entering the back.

"No. My spot!" Yang complained before being kicked out of the wagon where he landed face-first on the ground still passed out.

Naofumi only smirked before shaking his head.

-In the church-

The four walked in with Yang keeping close to his brother seeing that Yin was already growing annoyed and triggered by the whispering of the nun's. Even with Yin's helmet on, Yang could tell something was bothering his brother by the way his helmet was moving as well as his hands. Yang sighed softly before softly nudging Yin causing him to glance down at the beggar.

"Come on brother. Don't let their words get to you. Give it time. We'll prove them all wrong," Yang whispered making Yin look at the ground in thought before nodding his head in agreement as he looked forward.

As they reached the end of the church, Naofumi spoke to one of the two of the nuns that were whispering about him only for the Pope walked in while being escorted by two priests.

"His Holiness the Pope!" One of the nuns spoke before both of them knelt to the ground with their heads lowered and their hands over their hearts.

"If it isn't the Shield Hero and the Divine Paladin. Welcome to our Church. I saw your magnificent duel at the royal palace. That means you, Yang Maeda," The Pope spoke while looking at the Beggar who was keeping his eyes on Yin until he heard his name.

"Wait what?" Yang asked looking at the Pope with half-opened eyes.

"The way you fought against a hero in a one on one duel and won left a deep impression on me. I could not believe you defeated the spear hero with such a sword at your disposal," The Pope complimented.

Naofumi only sighs before taking a step forward causing the two priests that were escorting the Pope to walk in front of him.

"Naofumi-sama..." Raphtalia spoke as she gripped the handle of her sword.

"That's not a very smart move guys," Yang warned with a long grin and his eyes opening slightly more as Yin gripped his hands into fists while taking a step forward as well. "Cause you guys are going to start a fight you cannot possibly win,"

The Pope only smiled and raised his hand causing the two men to bow their heads and retreat behind the old man once more.

"Spare us the pleasantries. I need the most potent holy water you have to dispel a curse," Naofumi spoke while Yang and Yin slowly eased up.

"Holy water, is it?" The Pope asked.

"Yeah," Naofumi said as the Pope looked to the priest on his right causing him to bow before turning his attention to Naofumi.

"Then please make your offerings," The priest spoke.

"How much?" Naofumi asked.

"If you want the most potent one, that'll be one gold coin," The priest answered.

"Fine by me," Naofumi answered.

"You mustn't, Naofumi-sama! That's too expensive," Raphtalia shouted while looking up at the shield hero.

"If it's for someone he cares for. I don't see why not," Yang said looking over at Raphtalia with a raised brow.

"Yang is right. I do not mind. Compared to you, a gold coin means nothing," Naofumi said while turning to look at her.

"Naofumi-sama..." Raphtalia said with a blush.

Yang could not help but roll his eyes as Naofumi turned and handed them a gold coin as payment. Once the priest took the offering, a nun walked up with holy water on a silver tray. Naofumi looked at the holy water and inspected it before he glanced at the Pope.

"You wanted a gold coin for that?" Naofumi asked.

This caused the Pope to turn and face the nun.

"Why did you bring a low-quality item?" The Pope asked in a serious tone.

"B-But..." The nun spoke trying to think of a way to defend herself.

"God is equally compassionate to all. If you did this to satisfy your personal beliefs, then I hope you repent at once," The Pope spoke looking down at the nun.

"I...I'm terribly sorry," The nun spoke as she bowed her head before turning and walking away.

"I apologize for my fellow disciple," The Pope spoke while bowing his head lightly.

"I won't complain as long as I get my money's worth," Naofumi replied while Yang narrowed his eyes.

"One should keep watch over their fellow disciples more carefully...if God treats all equally," Yin said while looking down at the Pope catching Naofumi and Raphtalia by surprise while Yang only groaned.

"He said he was sorry. And you know it is impossible to lie to me. The dude meant it," Yang said nudging his brother. "So, ease up alright. We don't want to make a scene or stay here longer than needed,"

Yin looked at his brother and slowly nodded before taking a step back while Yang stood in front of him.

"I'm thankful for your understanding," The Pope said as his head was still facing the ground.

Naofumi simply waited as the same nun returned with the high-quality holy water which the shield hero took hold of and checked it himself.

"I supposed that'll do," Naofumi spoke seeing it was the item he paid for as he turned and faced the door. "Let's go," The three nodded their heads before following Naofumi-sama toward the door.

"God guides us all," The Pope spoke from behind them causing the party to stop and look back at the old male. "Please be grateful for his guidance. Everything we have is by God's grace," The Pope preached before they turned their attention forward and left the church.

-Outside-

As they exited the church, Naofumi sighed and placed his hands on his hips.

"Talk about patronizing," Naofumi spoke while closing his eyes and facing the ground as Raphtalia looked to the left and pointed it out.

"Naofumi-sama," Raphtalia spoke causing the brothers to also look toward her direction.

"Sh-Shield Hero!" A lone young soldier called out to.

"What did we do this time?" Yang asked looking at the soldier while rubbing the back of his head.

"We're running," Naofumi spoke taking hold of Raphtalia's wrist and running. "Meet us at the Plaza," The shield hero spoke before running off with Raphtalia just as the soldier ran past them.

"Uhh so...what now?" Yin asked looking at his brother.

"What else? head to the plaza. It's all we can do really," Yang answered before turning and jogging toward the plaza with Yin right behind him.

"Do you think Naofumi-sama is in trouble?" Yin asked with worry.

"With how the soldier was looking at him. I doubt it. He wasn't looking for trouble but more of something else," Yang answered while glancing over his shoulder to where the soldier ran off to. "Boss attracts some weird people,"

-Plaza-

The brothers had entered the plaza talking about the past as well as the church before the sound of screaming took place. They looked at each other before running toward the sound of explosions and shouting. As they arrived at the origin of the commotion, they found the spear hero attacking Naofumi in public causing havoc and chaos. Even as the same young knight from the church stepped in to protect Naofumi and stopping the spear hero temporarily.

"Th-This is a public place! It's no place for a personal duel!" The young knight shouted with his eyes closed.

"It is now," Malty's voice sounded in which the brothers and Naofumi turned to see the princess smirking. "Surround them," She commanded.

"Draw swords," The captain repeated causing the knights to surround both Naofumi and the young knight.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I declare this an official duel between the spear hero and shield hero, with the authority vested in me by the crown," Malty explained while raising a decree from the king himself.

"No...no no no," Yang said before turning to look at his brother only to feel a violent gust pass his form as Yin charged forward. "NAOFUMI-SAMA WATCH OUT!"

Naofumi and the knights all looked toward Yang before all their eyes widened. Yin had crashed through the knights with ease before grabbing hold of the spear hero's head and slamming him into a building.

"YOU WOULD ENDANGER THE LIFE OF INNOCENT CIVILIANS TO SATISFY YOUR OWN PERSONAL VET?!" Yin shouted with his eyes wide open.

Motoyasu gritted his teeth and aimed his spear at Yin's chest only for the paladin to use his free hand to push the spear away before bringing it to his gut knocking the air out of him.

"You think wounds you felt against my brother was harsh?" Yin asked before releasing Motoyasu from his hold only to bring his right foot up and kicking him through the wall of the building. "You have not seen what I am capable of,"

The next thing that was seen was Motoyasu flying out of the building with Yin walking out of the building toward the spear hero.

"This duel set by the king does not apply to the heroes. It never could. But as heir to the Todoroki family household, I will declare my duel with the fake hero Motoyasu in a one on one battle," Yin declared as he continued to walk over to Motoyasu who had struggled to get back up to his feet. "Divine Protection," Yin spoke increasing his defenses.

"What's...going on?" Motoyasu asked while ducking under Yin's punch to prepare a thrust only to feel a heavy pressure fall over his head revealing that the paladin had dropped his elbow down on his head.

"Those two really messed up now," Yang said standing beside Naofumi with worry n his voice.

"Yang, what's going on?" Naofumi asked as he watched Yin drive his knee into Motoyasu gut before slamming him back into the ground.

"You can't tell. Yin's pissed. This is why I take all the hits because when I get pissed, I can control it to a point but when Yin gets pissed...he becomes unpredictable," Yang answered.

"How do you stop him?" Naofumi asked as Yin lifted Motoyasu off the ground with his left hand around his neck while he used his right to start punching away at the spear heroes' face.

"There's only one way to stop him," Yang said with an annoyed groan.

"And what is that?" Naofumi asked looking at Yang.

"...I gotta knock him out," Yang answered while rolling his head back and crouched to the ground with his palms placed on the floor and right knee touching the floor. His breathing slowed down as he brought his focus onto his brother's head.

"STOP HIM!" Malty commanded as the knights charged at the divine paladin only to get knocked away a second later.

"Are you sure you can knock out your brother?" Naofumi asked preparing his shield.

"Yup. I did it plenty of times...just that this time it will be a little riskier," Yang answered.

"Why do you say that?" Naofumi asked looking at Yin who got off the unconscious Motoyasu with blood staining his gauntlets.

"Because I have seen him pissed like this before...but I was lucky he was in a bad state, so it did not take much to knock him out," Yang admitted while closing his eyes. "...because he is in peak condition there is a chance, I might make it worse,"

"What?" Naofumi asked just as Yang launched himself toward his brother.

Yin turned his head in time to see his brother's left knee slam into his face forcing him to fly back and into the ground. Yang flipped forward and brought his arms over his head as he rolled onto the ground before crashing into a wooden stall. Naofumi watched carefully as Yin struggled to get back to his feet and look toward Motoyasu. Seeing his unconscious body, Yin looked to his brother before finally collapsing to the ground unconscious.

"Arrest him!" Malty shouted as the knight captain and lieutenant looked at each other before making their way toward the unconscious paladin.

"Take one more step toward him...and you will be dealing with me boys...and trust me. I am in no mood to be merciful right now," Yang said as he got back up and glared at the captain and lieutenant.

Both knights froze before Yang's glance focused completely on the princess who was now unprotected.

"And you. If it weren't for me, there would be one less hero to help save this country. Not to mention what risk would befall your father. Do you really want that?" Yang asked walking toward her.

"Stay away," Malty spoke while bringing her hands together.

"Come now, girl. Do you really think I would take commands from you? A no-good spoiled little brat like you," Yang commented before standing up straight and stretching his arms over his head hearing the sounds of his bones and joints popping. "Even if you are a powerful mage...you are no match for one thing...wanna know what it is?" Yang asked looking at her with tired eyes.

"Wh-What?" Malty asked before blinking her eyes. As her eyes opened up, she found Yang standing right in front of her with her arms outstretched.

"The wrath of the Todoroki bloodline. Throw all the knights you wish against him...you would need an entire army to slay one Todoroki heir. As for me...I have my own little secret girl...one I am really hoping to tell you in the future," Yang spoke before closing his eyes and leaning forward to take a deep exhale of her scent. "...but for now, know this...your mother...is always watching," Yang spoke with a soft chuckle.

"Enough!" Melty's voice rang out causing Yang to glance over his shoulder before chuckling lightly.

"Till next time Malty. I wait for the day you answer for your crimes," Yang whispered before releasing Malty from his hold and allowing her to fall to the ground.

Yang turned to see the little girl they were traveling with being escorted by five knights while Melty looked around the area. What caught her attention the most was the sorry state the spear hero was in. Her eyes became serious before she looked over at Yang.

"I will not allow there to be any more fighting," Melty spoke which caused Yang to look around then slowly back at the little girl.

"You think I did this? Nah. It was the spear hero's doing while boss was only defending himself. The fighting is about done already," Yang admitted before walking back over to Naofumi with his hands behind his head leaving Malty to look at her younger sister.

"Wh-What are you doing here?" Malty asked as she pushed herself off the ground and glared at her little sister.

"It's been far too long, sister," Melty spoke causing Naofumi's eyes to widen as well as Yang stop in his tracks and glance at the little girl. "Please do not think yours or the heroes' privilege can cover up this mess," Melty spoke before looking at Motoyasu.

"If you're wondering what happened the pretty boy over there...he fought a Todoroki for the first time," Yang called out.

"...the Todoroki household...are well known for their brutal fighting way," Melty spoke staring at Motoyasu before looking over at the unconscious paladin.

"If you're wondering what happened about that. I knocked him out. Better that then him crippling pretty boy," Yang said again while leaning his head back.

"There is much I must tell him about when he wakes from his state. Take him to be healed immediately," Melty spoke causing her five escorts to run over to take Motoyasu into their care and walked him to the castle to be treated leaving Malty behind to glare at her younger sister. "Sister, your fun and games have gone too far,"

"Too far? I am simply doing my job as the spear heroes' aid. The only one who took it too far was the paladin!" Malty shouted while looking at Yin before turning her gaze to Yang who glared back at her.

"Do not...blame something you started...on someone willing to end it...this could have all been avoided if you would keep your dog on a leash," Yang snapped with a grin making Malty flinch backward.

"Dog?" Malty questioned.

"You heard me. You are the most manipulative person I have ever met," Yang spoke before walking over to his brother to bring his arm over his neck groaning. "Now if you'll excuse me...I gotta go tend to my brother," Yang spoke before turning to look at Naofumi. "Permission to take leave for now boss?"

Naofumi only nodded his head before Yang smiled and turned to walk off.

"I am not done speaking!" Melty shouted.

"And I do not care. I answer to those who have earned my respect...you haven't earned it yet kid. In time maybe but right now it is all but a whisper in the wind...I advise you to leave it that way. I am in no mood to listen to senseless prattle," Yang said before he continued to walk off back to the wagon. "I am no mood to give mercy to anyone who would try to harm my brother right now,"

/To be continued...

I hope I did not overdo it with a Todoroki wailing on a hero.

...just something I wanted to do since Yang got his turn on the first chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Forgotten Bloodline

Due to Yin's injury, Yang had to notify Naofumi that they had to stay behind a little and to pick them up later. After a day of rest, Yin was at full health again as he sat upon his bed looking out the window. As Yang walked into their room, he found his brother awake in which he sighed in relief and closed the door behind him with a tray of food in hand.

"And here I thought I knocked you hella hard bro. You really went loose on that pretty boy," Yang joked with a loud laugh as he walked up to his brother and placed the tray on his table before sitting on his own bed.

"...do you think I overdid it against the spear hero?" Yin asked looking down at the ground outside.

"Pffft! I doubt it. If anything I am surprised, you didn't holy smite his ass. cause lets be real. he kind of deserves something like that bro," Yang answered before snickering. "Also don't call him a hero...he has one of the weapons of the heroes but that does not make him a hero. If anything that makes him a boy trying to play hero...and you already know what they are called right?"

"...fakes?" Yin asked looking at his brother with his head tilted in which Yang smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Yup. Big fat fakes. And the spear boy is the biggest fake I have ever seen," Yang added before laughing loudly once more.

"It is funny seeing you talk bad about someone for so long," Yin said lightning up a little as he laughed softly.

"How can't I talk bad about this guy? He calls himself a hero but places his own gains over the needs of others," Yang asked laying on his bed while closing his eyes.

"...but it is also strange on how easily I am provoked," Yin said looking back out the window with his eyes filled with worry.

"It is strange that you are getting angry so fast brother. It's not like you to get triggered so quickly. Yeah some deserve it, but it has been chaotic than usual...and that's coming from me so that's saying something," Yang said opening his eyes slightly to look up at the ceiling sighing heavily. "Meh, I'm sure it's nothing so let's just relax for now."

"Where's Naofumi-sama?" Yin asked closing his eyes.

"He went off to do something. Don't worry though. He'll come back to pick us up before the wave starts," Yang said while letting out a loud yawn and closing his eyes once more.

"So what do we do while we wait for Naofumi-sama?" Yin asked opening his eyes and looking at his brother.

"Easy bro. We relax and regain as much energy as we can before Naofumi comes back so we stay out of trouble as best as we can," Yang answered with a smile.

"Coming from you brother that sounds like a joke," Yin commented with a chuckle.

"I can be serious to...sort of," Yang replied opening his left eye slightly to look at his brother chuckling as well. "We don't know what to expect from the coming wave brother. So take it easy,"

"If you're the one asking me then I will do just that," Yin said looking at his brother with a soft chuckle before looking at his hands seeing his pale skin shift to a pitch-black only for it to change back to normal. "I will take it easy as best as I can."

-Next Morning-

Yin and Yang waited outside of the Blacksmith shop with the Paladin standing up straight with his great sword on his back while the Beggar leaned his back against the wall. Once Naofumi rolled in with his wagon, Yang smiled and pushed himself off the wall only to turn around and see a group of knights and mages. Blinking at this, Yang raised his hand to ask a question in which Naofumi sighed and nodded his head.

"These five will be joining us for the next wave," Naofumi explained in which Yang nodded and slowly brought his hand back down. "Are you two ready for this wave?"

"Ready as we'll ever be Naofumi-sama," Yin said bringing his hands together and bowing his head.

"So these five are coming with us? Are they any good?" Yang asked with a raised brow while walking up to the five. "Why do you want to join the boss against this wave?"

"We...want to help people. Save those unfortunate enough to be caught by the wave," The young knight answered in which Yang looked into his eyes.

A soft chuckle escaped the Beggar's lips as he nodded his head while placing the palm of his left hand on the handle of his rusty katana.

"He ain't lying boss. He actually wants to help people. Now you see this?" Yang said looking at the boy with a wide smile. "This is what a knight should be...although he's young he has promise...maybe I should train him too."

"There is never a dull day with you Naofumi-sama. Not only is Yang opening up to others but also willing to train someone other than Raphtalia," Yin said with a soft laugh.

"What? I want to have strong comrades and this guy right here needs to get stronger if he wants to fight alongside us. Am I right or am I right?" Yang asked with his right arm stretched out while looking around waiting on a reply.

"You are right brother," Yin responded in which Yang nodded.

"Thank you, bro., It'd be nice to hear it from boss too but I'm sure we'll work on that right boss?" Yang said looking at Naofumi while chuckling one more time.

"I have been meaning to ask Naofumi-sama but what have we missed while I was out of commission?" Yin asked looking at the shield hero.

"Nothing much," Naofumi spoke in which Filo turned to look at them smiling.

"Filo got metal claws for weapons!" Filo shouted showing them her iron claws on her hands when she was in human form.

"Cool," Yang said while nodding his head slowly.

"I was given a new sword from Naofumi-sama," Raphtalia added showing her new sword which Yang's eyes widened as he leaned his head closer to see it.

"Now that's a nice sword..." Yang admitted in which Yin sighed while grabbing his brother's shoulder and pulling him back. "What else happened Naofumi-sama? I am sure there were others,"

"...we ran into the bow and sword hero..." Naofumi admitted while closing his eyes.

"And...how'd it go?" Yang asked with a chuckle.

"They blamed Naofumi-sama for taking their rewards," Raphtalia answered.

"What rewards?" yang asked with his brow raised.

"The dragon as well as the revolution," Raphtalia answered again.

"What revolution?" Yang asked blinking his eyes.

"Enough talk," Naofumi spoke looking at yang who sighed and nodded his head.

"Okay," Yang said with a shrug.

"It's time. Be ready for anything," Naofumi warned.

"Oh I'm always ready to give a whooping to waves," Yang commented.

"As I am always ready to defend the weak," Yin added while taking hold of his buster sword and pulling it off his back to weld it with both hands.

-Wave Zone-

The moment they teleported into the wave zone, it was found to be a village with a few townspeople still around and being hunted by monsters. Yin immediately placed his helmet onto his head and charged forward tackling a lizardman into a building before bringing his sword up and impaling its torso. As Yin was pulling his sword out, another Lizardman lunged toward him seeing as he was right behind him but the next thing it saw was its body upside down revealing Yang had decapitated it mere seconds before it could reach the paladin.

"I'm not going to lie. This wave is a lot more intense than the other," Yang spoke looking around before making their way to the town square where Naofumi and Raphtalia had dealt with their lizardman.

"What are your orders Naofumi-sama?" Yin asked looking around.

"Find any townspeople who did not evacuate and escort them to a safe area where they can," Naofumi replied earning a nod from the brothers.

"You got it, boss," Yang spoke sheathing his katana.

The brothers looked at one another before nodding and running off. After a minute of running, they ran into a girl getting jumped by five goblins with their swords raised over their head.

"Oh no, you don't!" Yang shouted before dashing toward the goblins to appear over the girl grinning. "Ark of Noah," He whispered as he spun his katana overhead knocking the monsters away and allowing Yin to come up and cleave the monsters in half while the beggar caught his katana and placed it by his hip smirking.

"Thank you," The girl spoke looking at Yin then to Yang bowing her head.

"Make your way to the town center. There will be others evacuating as well," Yin said with a smile causing the girl to nod and run off but not after glancing over her shoulder at Yin with a blush on her cheeks.

"You always get the girls man. Even if I save them," Yang said with a groan and his head tilted as he looked at his brother who chuckled.

"Maybe if you bathe every day, you'd get someone," Yin countered while jogging down the alley they were in.

"Hey! I bathe...at least twice a week!" Yang shouted back before raising his left arm and sniffing under only to cause him to snap his head back and cover his nose with his right hand. "Oh damn! Alright...point taken...asshole."

The brothers continued to journey around the village saving any civilians still in the area and evacuating them as best as possible. Upon meeting up with Naofumi them again, Yang found himself looking at an old lady bringing the beat down on goblins as well as werewolves trying to take her out.

"Well hot damn. Now that there is a fighter...and I rarely compliment anyone," Yang admitted with wide eyes while Yin nodded in agreement.

"Yin. Yang. How is the north side of the village?" Naofumi asked looking at the brothers.

"Cleared out now. We finished evacuating the last of the townspeople a few minutes ago," Yin answered while Yang nodded his head.

"So who's the martial artist over there?" Yang asked with a smile on his face.

"She's one of the people Naofumi-sama saved on his earlier adventures," Raphtalia answered with a smile.

"Do good on to others as good shall fall upon you," Yin said bowing his head in thanks to their good fortune before slowly raising his head to look at Naofumi.

"I didn't see you being a preacher Yin," Raphtalia spoke with a smile only to hear the ground of screaming.

"We can chat after this wave is complete," Yin said looking toward the direction of the screaming.

"And here I thought we knew enough about each other," yang joked with a soft laugh before running off and Yin following behind him.

As Yang turned a corner to fight whatever monster was attacking the lady, Yin found himself in a dark area by himself in which made him look around to find nothing but darkness. The sound of distant singing could be heard followed by the chime of a bell. Narrowing his eyes, he followed after the sound of the bell as well as the singing, and every step he took drew him closer and closer with the singing growing louder. Eventually, he came across a large clearing that was lit by seven white lights.

"So, the Todoroki bloodline continues," A feminine voice called out almost sounding like a beautiful songstress.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" Yin demanded while wielding his sword.

"Ahh so that explains everything. The reason why we could not find the Todoroki bloodline," The songstress spoke before chuckling softly.

"Where are you?!" Yin demanded.

"We are right in front of you...dear nephew," The songstress answered before the seven lights crashed into the ground.

As they crashed into the ground, seven large stone slabs appeared in front of him each towering at ten feet tall. Almost every tablet of stone had an animal engraved onto it with one being completely blank. Yin walked to the far right to stand in front of the carving of a lion and looked down seeing the word 'Pride' carved under the animal. As he moved to the next stone slab, he found this one was almost completely blank aside from the word 'Wrath' carved on the bottom.

"What are these?" Yin asked himself as he continued down the slabs to stand in front of a carving of a fox now and under its name was 'Lust' which made him blink his eyes.

Narrowing his eyes, Yin looked at the eyes of the carving to find it blink and look down at the paladin nearly making him jump back gaining a soft chuckle from the fox.

"You need not be wary of us nephew," The Fox spoke as it moved from its sitting position into a laid down position while still looking at Yin smiling.

"Who are you and where am I?" Yin demanded now welding his buster sword with both hands again.

"I am Kitsune of Lust. The third strongest of the seven deadly sins," She answered.

"Kitsune? As In fox. A deceiver!" Yin shouted while gripping the handle of his sword tightly.

"You can say it like that but who am I to blame if not the weak minds of humans who cannot hold in their lust for well...anything?" Kitsune asked with a chuckle while turning her attention to the others before looking back at Yin. "Also you best keep it down Sai...the last thing you want to do...is wake up the rest of your family."

"You are not family! My family is the house of Todoroki and Yang Maeda," Yin snapped now glaring at Kitsune.

"Please. Your father has been telling you lies. How else can the house of Todoroki wipe out an entire army by themselves," Kitsune asked now standing on her front legs. "You are not human Sai. You are far from it."

"Stop calling me Sai! My name is Yin Todoroki! Heir to the Todoroki Household and name!" Yin shouted.

"Your traitor of a father made up such a name because he despised his origins...his past...something he wished to keep locked away...but sadly his past has a mind of its own, six to be more accurate," Kitsune explained before sighing heavily. "And to think he was the second in command,"

"ENOUGH!" Yin screamed before bringing his sword toward the slab only for a barrier to form in front of the sword absorbing the attack before releasing the kinetic energy outward launching the paladin back three feet.

This noise caused the remaining five carvings to start moving as if they were asleep for eons. Their eyes immediately snapped toward Yin as he was picking himself up.

"There he is. The son of Wrath and our nephew...our...savior from this prison," The pig spoke before snorting.

"It's not all that bad. I can sleep for all eternity and not care," the sloth added.

"Of course you would be the only one fine with it. As for Gluttony and I, we have nothing to do and sleeping is not one of our hobbies you lazy shit!" The Wolverine shouted while growling at the sloth.

"What are you going to do Greed? Steal my dreams?" Sloth countered with a chuckle as he placed his hands behind his head and closed his eyes.

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea! Once I'm out I'm going to steal every last one of your dreams to see what makes it so peaceful for you!" Greed snapped.

"Enough," The lion spoke as he stood up and looked around with silence taking the area while he looked down at Yin.

Although Yin was standing up, he felt the hair on the back of his neck stand on end and sweat already rolling down his forehead. The sheer pressure from stare from the lion froze Yin in place from what seemed like years.

"What took you so long...Wrath?" The Lion asked narrowing his eyes.

"I...am not Wrath. I am Yin Todoroki!" Yin shouted while glaring back at the lion.

"You have your father's strength that's for sure...as well as his temper," The lion commented before closing his eyes for a second only for them to open up widely." Kneel!"

Yin's eyes grew wide as he fell to his knee and his hands slammed onto the ground with his head bowed to the lion.

"Much better," The lion said before sitting down and sighing. "Now I ask again...what took you so long Wrath?"

"I...am not...Wrath..." Yin struggled as he felt a strong pressure holding him down which prevented him from getting to his feet.

"I say we let him go for now...with all of us awake, we can now awake his return," Kitsune added in while looking to the lion who glanced toward the fox before turning his gaze back to Yin.

"Very well," the Lion spoke before closing his eyes completely allowing Yin to struggle to stand to his feet while panting heavily.

"What do you mean...now that you're all awake?" Yin questioned while looking at Kitsune.

"When you attacked the spear hero, you unleashed a small fraction of the power of your bloodline. In which it woke me from my slumber...then you released your rage once more when you tried to kill me and being so close to the others...woke them as well," Kitsune explained with a chuckle. "Now we wait,"

"Wait...for what?" Yin asked.

"For you to awaken completely. Only then will we be freed of our prisons," Kitsune answered.

"Who are you all?" Yin questioned looking at the six slabs.

"The lion before you is King. Leader of the deadly sins. The Pig is Buta of Gluttony, the wolverine is Kuzuri of Greed, the Sloth is Taida of...well cloth, and last but never least the snake, Hebi of Envy," Kitsune introduced.

"With our names told...leave us. In time you will become one of us Wrath. Your fate...is already written," King spoke before the slabs released a blinding light that forced Yin to cover his eyes.

Upon opening his eyes, he found himself in the same spot before he walked into a different area.

"What?" Yin whispered to himself before yang ran back panting softly.

"You alright bro?" Yang asked slightly beaten up.

"Brother?" Yin replied before looking at Yang seeing he was getting beaten up. "What happened?"

"Nothing new. Just fighting a horde of monsters. Enough about me, what about you? Where have you been?" Yang asked walking up to his brother with worry in his eyes.

"...how long have I been gone?" Yin asked looking around.

"Bro. You've been gone for a whole hour," Yang admitted with a sigh.

"A whole hour?" Yin spoke gritting his teeth while closing his eyes.

"Yo brother don't worry about it. Come on. Boss wants to talk to us," Yang spoke while his brother opened his eyes to look at him and nod.

The two made their way back to Naofumi to find him looking toward the direction of where the heroes left to. As soon as Naofumi looked back to the town, he saw the brothers running up to him which he nodded in approval.

"Alright what's the plan boss?" Yang asked looking at Naofumi.

"We're going to help the other heroes put an end to this wave," Naofumi commanded.

"About time we show those fakes who the real hero is," Yang spoke while slowly nodding his head.

"Stay focused. There's a reason why the others haven't ended the wave yet," Naofumi spoke while narrowing his eyes at Yang.

"Please. I am as focused as I can be right now," Yang replied with a snicker.

"What of the townspeople Naofumi-sama?" Yin asked looking back at the town to see the three knights, two mages, and one fighter.

"They are in good hands," Naofumi spoke with a faint smile while looking at the defenders of the town.

"I'm sure the fighter over there can hold her own in a fight but...we better make this wave end soon. The last thing I want is to lose some promising people," Yang commented looking at the leader of the small group with a smile.

Naofumi nodded his head before turning toward the mountains as Filo stood beside her master.

"Filo. Raphtalia. We're heading toward the mountain," Naofumi spoke before turning to look at Yin and Yang. "If you two cannot keep up then stay here and help defend the town and its people,"

"I can keep up with you but...can you keep up bro?" Yang asked looking at his older brother.

"I will try," Yin spoke causing Naofumi to nod his head as Filo transformed into her queen Filolial form.

With Filo in her Filolial form, Naofumi and Raphtalia hop on her back before running off toward the mountains leaving the brothers behind.

"Are you sure you can keep up brother?" Yang asked glancing at his brother from over his shoulder.

"Go. I'll catch up as soon as I can," Yin said with a smile.

"...you be safe bro," Yang spoke before looking toward the direction of where Filo ran off to and blitzed after them leaving behind a trail of dust.

As soon as his brother was out of sight, he started to follow after them before being pulled into the darkness once more but this time with the stone slab of Hebi in front of him. This stopped him in his tracks completely causing Yin to glare at the sin.

"Where are you going...Wrath?" Hebi asked before giggling to herself.

"My name is Yin," The paladin replied while narrowing his eyes. "As for where I am going is none of your business,"

"So quick to judge. So quick...tempered," Hebi spoke making Yin's eyes widen. "Ahh I see you haven't noticed yet. It was only a matter of time...for this one time I wish to help you, dear nephew,"

"...what's in it for you?" Yin asked narrowing his eyes.

"A favor for a favor," Hebi answered with a slither of her tongue.

"What's your favor?" Yin asked.

"...haven't thought of one yet. Let's just say...you owe me one," Hebi spoke in which Yin looked at the ground for a brief moment before turning his gaze to Envy and nod his head.

"Fine. I owe you one," Yin spoke in which Hebi giggled before fading away into the darkness while the paladin found himself standing at the foot of the mountain with a large ship overhead.

Appearing under the ship, he could hear the sound of fighting before silence took place. Yin narrowed his eyes before making his way toward the ship.

-Under the ship-

Yin arrived under the boat at the same time as his brother Yang with his sword on his back causing the beggar to look at his older sibling puzzled.

"Bro? How'd you get here at the same time as me?" Yang asked before Yin shook his head.

"I'll answer your question some other time brother. For now, we must assist Naofumi-sama," Yin replied causing Yang to sigh and nod his head.

"Your right," Yang agreed before looking up at the ship overhead. "Alright, so...how do we get up there? I know you can just throw me up there and all but what about you?"

"I'll find a way," Yin spoke gripping his hands into fists.

"Alright well you know what to do then bro. Launch me!" Yang said with a smile.

Yin nodded his head before taking his sword out and gripping it in both hands. Once he had a tight grip on his weapon, Yin spiraled into a circle before yang hopped up off the ground before the paladin brought the flat side of his sword against his brother's feet launching him toward the ship. The paladin watched his brother fly to the ship leaving him behind once more before the image of a snake appeared coiled around his neck.

'Need more help nephew?" Hebi asked with a chuckle.

"...no. I will find a way to get up there," Yin replied before looking around.

"But by the time you do, most of the hard labor will be done. During that time Yang could get seriously hurt and plus...the other heroes are up there. Who knows what they might do against your master and brother?" Envy whispered into the paladin's ear.

"The other heroes would do no such thing," Yin said glaring at Hebi who only snickered.

"Not unless it's the spear hero and his manipulative party member. I am sure she would find a way to kill your brother while you wait here looking for a way up," Hebi spoke looking up at the ship.

"...what do you want?" Yin asked gritting his teeth.

"Another favor of course. You'll owe me two favors for the price of me helping you," Hebi answered looking back at Yin. "Do we have a deal...again?"

"...deal," Yin spoke closing his eyes.

"Then the table is set. Go get them...Wrath," Hebi whispered as her form faded away as the Paladin was being coated in darkness.

-Deck of the ship-

As the Naofumi dealt with the first Soul Eater, Yang crashed into the crow's nest while panting softly before getting to his feet and looking around.

"Where am I?" Yang asked himself while rubbing the back of his head only for him to move to the edge of the crow's nest to see a large Iron Maiden in the sky. "What the hell is that?"

"That is Naofumi-sama's power," Yin answered appearing behind his brother causing him to nearly jump out of the crow's nest before the Paladin caught Yang's arm and pulled him back into safety.

"Bro! What the fuck?!" Yang demanded before Yin walked to his side to look down and see a second Soul Eater spring from the ship to snarl at the heroes. "Later. Let's go!"

"Wait," Yin spoke bringing his hand in front of his brother stopping form joining the fight earning a surprised glance from Yang.

"What are you doing bro? We gotta go help them," Yang asked blinking his eyes but noticed his brother's attention was not on the soul eater but rather something in the sky. Upon following his gaze, the brothers watched as shining projectiles rained from the sky and instantly killed the soul eater.

"How very disappointing," A feminine voice called out as a pale woman wearing a kimono fell from the sky and landed on the dead monster causing it to turn to ash and fade into the wind while holding onto a Japanese fan in each fan in each hand.

"A new enemy?" Yang asked narrowing his eyes.

"You have trouble dealing with weaklings like these? Are you really the heroes who hold the world's fate in their hands?" The strange woman spoke before walking toward Naofumi. "It seems only one man here is worthy of even being called a hero,"

Before she got any closer, she narrowed her eyes and jumped back watching as a heavy suit of armor fell in front of her followed by a hundred katanas.

"Hoo, and what is this?" She asked with an amused smile.

"I don't think you should take another step pretty lady," Yang warned as he landed in front of his brother holding three swords in each hand while he had his eyes half-opened.

"Ahh, the Beggar and...the Divine Paladin. I wonder though...how Divine can he be...when he has already stepped into the darkness?" She asked while narrowing her eyes.

"Seems you know who we are, but we don't know who you are exactly. Care to introduce yourself madam?" Yang asked pointing the swords in his right-hand smiling.

"How rude of me. My name is Glass. Feel free to consider me your enemy," She said while tilting her head slightly. "Now may I ask your name...shield hero?"

"...I'm Naofumi," The Shield hero answered while keeping his eyes on the woman known as Glass before watching her gaze moving back to Yin.

"As for you...Divine Paladin...whose side are you on?" Glass asked earning a chuckle from Yang.

"What kind of question is that? He's on our side," Yang answered while rolling his shoulders back.

"I was not talking to you...Beggar," Glass snapped while glaring at Yang.

"Call me what you will. You ain't gonna get to me," Yang said with a snicker.

"...it may not be affecting you but...the Paladin is a different story," Glass hinted with a smile.

Yang glanced over his shoulder seeing his brother's armor begin to shack and shift from white to black.

"Bro?" Yang asked turning his body to face his brother now.

"Yang. What's happening?" Naofumi asked looking at Yin who's armor was shifting from light to dark.

"I...don't know. This is a first for me. I've never seen bro like this before," Yang answered.

"He's turning to the darkness..." Glass said opening her fans.

"Like I would trust an enemy. I know bro's in there. He's just going through some stuff that's all. Yeah! That's it," Yang countered while snapping his attention to Glass with his eyes widened.

"The Paladin has a bloodline that I can see clearly. I am surprised his own brother cannot see it," Glass replied while narrowing her eyes.

"What the fuck are you talking about? What bloodline? He is the last son of the Todoroki Household," Yang shouted while gritting his teeth.

"...so you don't know of your brother's origins," Glass said with an amused smile.

"Alright you're really starting to piss me off! And believe me! You wouldn't like me when I'm pissed!" Yang shouted while raising all size swords over his head.

"Yin Wrath Todoroki...that is his full name," Glass spoke while closing her eyes. "Yours however...is something I still do not know...is there a reason for that...Herald?" She asked with a smirk.

This caused Yang's rage to fade away and become completely replaced with sheer surprise.

/To Be Continued...


End file.
